La Boda de Ranma y Akane
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: La esperada boda esta por empezar. Todos trataran de evitarla, pero sin querer, nuevas alianzas y romances se forjaran. El destino no puede ser evitado...
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 fanfic   
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE   
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 1: Ryoga en apuros

**RYOGA**  
Realmente no se donde estaba, por más que miraba a todos lados, no encontraba el camino. Los árboles eran enormes y la oscuridad que reinaba era tetrica, como un cuento de terror. Pero estaba acostumbrado a aquello, era natural para mí vivir en tales lugares.  
-Sera mejor que ponga el campamento- pense. Mientras instalaba la tienda y prendía la fogata, por fin pude dislumbrar algo, ya que la luna aparecio en lo alto del cielo. Tras preparar mi cena, a base de sopas preparadas, me disponía a comer cuando de repente tuve un extraño presentimiento  
-Alguien me observa- Inmediatamente me incorpore y trate de sentir la presencia del enemigo.  
-¡Allí esta! - grite y por reflejo lance mi sombrilla a un arbusto, de donde salió un tipo muy asustado.  
-Puedo preguntar, que demonios estaba haciendo?  
-Lo siento señor-me respondió-Es que soy un mensajero, es usted Ryoga Hibiki?  
-Sí, porque?  
-Traigo una carta para usted, es de extrema urgencia- dijo mientras me mostraba el susodicho sobre. Le eche un reojo y cierto, era para mí. Tras darle las gracias, me sente a leer la carta. No tenía remitente y el mensajero no me dio detalles de quien la enviaba. Tan pronto abri el sobre, percibi un aroma, un aroma que me volvía loco literalmente, exquisito, dulce... era el perfume de Akane!. Al darme cuenta, casi rompo la carta y más perplejo que emocionado, me fije que era la letra de mi amada Akane. Si, era la letra de Akane!  
-No puedo creerlo, me escribio, realmente me escribo! - no cesaba de repetir mientras leía la misiva, que transcribo enseguida:  
"Ryoga¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. La razón por la que te escribo es por algo muy importante, de suma prioridad..."  
-Glup- me dije¿Qué acaso era lo que tan largamente era esperado? Eso creí, pero lo siguiente, casi me parte el alma en dos pedazos..  
"..lo que pasa es que Ranma y yo hemos decidido casarnos..."  
-¿Casarnos?- la palabra revoloteo en mi cabeza por algunos minutos. ¿Iban a casarse Ranma y Akane? NO! me dije, eso era imposible! no podía creerlo! Mi corazón esta deshecho, seguí leyendo para ver si era una mentira, si, tal vez Ranma me la había escrito de broma, pero porque la molestia del mensajero? lo siguiente lo aclaro y me dejo sin posibilidades...  
"...Sí, como viste, hemos decidido casarnos, ya es tiempo y por eso queremos invitarte a la boda, porque te hemos nombrado padrino nuestro, junto a Ukyo (la cual casi me mata, debo decirte) pero gracias a las intervenciones de mi amado Ranma, pudo convencerla de nuestro futuro. Parece que entendio, porque se ofrecio como madrina y ahora me ayuda con los preparativos. Lamentablemente, Shampoo, Kodashi y Kuno estan fastidiando, así que necesitamos algo de apoyo..."  
-¿Apoyo? Ja, como no!- dije enojado - Al contrario, yo también detendre esa boda! - tome mis cosas y me disponía a marchar a impedir a toda costa eso, pero de repente, no se porque extraña razón, me detuve. Me quede largo rato tratando de convencerme de ir y parar esta locura, que tanto daño me estaba haciendo. Perder a Akane..perderla...mi corazón dolía de solo pensarlo.  
-SAOTOME!-grite a los 4 vientos enfurecido - MALDITO CANALLA! AL FINAL GANASTE! JURO QUE YO...VOY A...- no pude seguir, estaba demasiado exaltado y mi mente decía más cosas que mi boca podía decir. Estaba herido, enojado, odiaba a Ranma, no quería perder a Akane, tantos sentimientos en mi cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar. Sin embargo, algo me impedía moverme, y eso, poco a poco fue calmandome hasta que, extrañamente, me sente y termine de leer la carta  
-"...Espero que vengas, necesitamos a un padrino y Ranma penso en ti sin dudarlo dos veces, la boda sera en 5 días, así que creo que tienes tiempo de llegar, sera en el dojo, te esperamos!...atte: Akane Tendo, futura esposa de Ranma"  
Me quede un buen tiempo leyendo y releyendo la carta, meditando sobre lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado, quería impedir esa boda, pero por otro, estaba en cierta forma feliz de lo que estaba pasando. Sí, como lo oyeron, estaba feliz. Me habían nombrado padrino y no podía negar tal privilegio. Entonces, mire la carta y lentamente la meti en el sobre. La guarde en la mochila y sin pensarlo dos veces, me encamine a la casa Tendo. Aun dudaba en que plan iba a ir, como enemigo o como amigo, pero antes que todo, tenía que ir y ver lo que pasaría, solo eso pude pensar mientras miles de recuerdos corrían por mi mente a gran velocidad.  
-Akane, Akane - murmuraba mientras avanza entre el bosque

**RANMA**  
No podía evitar sentirme molesto mientras Nabiki y el tío Sowun arreglaban el dojo para la boda. No me agradaba la idea de casarme, pero ese documento...ese tonto documento nos ponía en esta situación tan lamentable. Seguí caminando y vi a Kasumi y mamá preparar la comida para los 100 invitados que iban a llegar (nunca creí conocer a tanta gente...) pero de seguros muchos faltarían como Shampoo o Centaro...así como Ryu Kumon. Sin embargo, otros no faltarían por nada del mundo, como Moose, Tsubasa o el Gato...burr! ese gato! porque papá tenía que invitarlo!.  
Seguí observado y vi a al maestro Hapossai con papá planeando la fiesta después de la boda. Con lo atareado de esto, hasta el maestro se le había olvidado ir a robar prendas íntimas, al contrario, estaba sumamente emocionado con esto y decía que pronto tendría a un heredero a quien enseñarle el arte del combate libre. Finalmente, me dirigia a mi habitación a probarme el traje que había comprado cuando inesperadamente vi frente a frente a Ukyo. Ella muy amable, ayudaba a Akane con su vestido de novia y con sus preparativos, pero era obvio decir que ella preferia verse en ese vestido en lugar de Akane. Solo me miro y siguió de largo con una cara muy triste. Respire hondo al ver que ella no me había hablado, era lo mejor, pero de repente, algo me agarro por la espalda.  
-Ukyo, sueltame por favor  
-Ranma! por favor, no te cases!  
-Ya habiamos discutido esto, voy a casarme con Akane y punto  
-No lo hagas, no comprendes que me estas haciendo pedazos!  
-Y crees que no lo sé!- recrime exaltado y me volvi. Sus ojos temblaban, estaba a punto de llorar mientras sus estaban juntas, como pidiendo a Dios que esto no fuera real  
-Entiende que esto es por el pergamino, no puedo detenerlo.  
-Sí puedes! si realmente no amas a Akane, no lo harías, pero tu..-una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- tu sí la amas!  
Me quede callado. En cierta forma era cierto, Akane me gustaba y mucho, no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, hasta que Akane casi muere en las fosas encantadas y esa vez casi nos casamos, sino hubiera sido por el maestro Hapossai...ahora ya tendriamos 6 meses de matrimonio. Vi a Ukyo que no podía contener las lágrimas, simplemente la tome de los hombros  
-Es cierto, me gusta Akane, pero no me agrada la boda, no la he conocido lo suficiente y si me gustaría casarme más tarde, pero eso es imposible...  
-Entiendo- Ukyo bajo la mirada - ya no intervendre más... pero recuerda tu promesa  
-¿Mi promesa?  
-Sí! la de besarme antes que Akane en el altar, lo recuerdas?  
-Sí, sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra -dije muy a pesar. En cierta forma para convencer a Ukyo de que nos ayudara, le prometí besarla antes que nadie. Ella trato de sonreír y luego se retiro.  
-Voy a ayudar a Kasumi y a tu mamá, nos veremos al rato - dijo muy triste mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Realmente era un precio muy bajo por su lealtad, ya que necesitariamos de su ayuda cuando la abuela, Shampoo o Kodachi atacaran, aunque tal vez todo esto se evitaría si Ryoga llegaba con buenas intenciones, pero conociendolo, también va a quererme hacer puré. Sin más que ver, me volvi y vi a Akane salir de su habitación. Me hizo una seña y yo asentí. Rapidamente subimos al techo donde nadie nos escucharía o nos vería. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Me voltee y la observe. En realidad era hermosa, muy linda a pesar de su caracter, pero en el fondo, no podía pensar en matrimonio, primero tenía que aprender a querer y no sabía como. Ella pensaba lo mismo que yo...eso creo...  
-Ranma - me dijo - ¿Crees que Ryoga venga?  
-Eso espero, lo necesitamos, para que funcione el plan  
-Vamos, el aceptara gustoso, ya veras  
Me reí por dentro del optimismo de Akane, no sabía que Ryoga estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y que antes de ayudarme, prefiria romperme todos los huesos, además de que tal vez se perdería en el camino. Aunque yo también confiaba en que Ryoga nos ayudara, o todo terminaria...En eso tuve un extraño presentimiento y vi a los lejos dos objetos que se dirigian hacia Akane.  
-¡Cuidado Akane! - la hice a un lado rapidamente y salio una gran explosión. Me volvi y vi una rosa negra con un algo en la punta.  
-¡Kodachi! - exclamo Akane  
-No solo ella - musite - mira la punta, es como una flecha. Eso debe ser de Shampoo  
-¡Cobardes! - dijo enojada - ¿Por que no dan la cara?  
-Mejor no lo digas, ellas vendran con todo el día de la boda, eso si sera duro  
-Podremos impedirlo si Ryoga acepta el plan  
-Eso espero, o se iniciara una guerra en el dojo Tendo

**RYOGA**  
Camine por varias horas en el bosque, hasta que al fin pude salir a una carretera. Me quede esperando, hasta que alguien acepto llevarme al distrito de Nerima, lo cual fue bastante rapido. Era hora de dejar de confiar en mi instinto de viajero, tenía que llegar a tiempo y no era tiempo de caminar.  
Durante el camino, segui reflexionando que hacer, por momentos sentía una gran rabia y coraje contra Saotome, pero luego al pensar en mi adorable Akane, me sentía triste y sin ganas de seguir. Estuve así por casi todo el viaje, debatiendome entre la venganza y el deber de un padrino. Finalmente, justo cuando el amable chofer me dejo en la ciudad, tome mi decisión. Era dura y muy díficil, me dolía el alma, pero sin embargo, era mi deber: no intervendría en la boda, sino todo lo contrario, me portaría como un invitado ejemplar y le desearía un feliz matrimonio a Ranma y Akane, y eso sin dejar de sonreír, no importara que y además ayudaría a detener a los demás que intentaran frustrar el evento, que debo suponer serían muchísimos, aunque tendría aliados a mi lado como Moose o Tsubasa. Seguí caminando, pensando en lo que había prometido, cuando de repente, una rabia inundo de nuevo mi cabeza y comenze a correr a casa de los Tendo a cobrar venganza, pero volvi a detenerme. Ví un enorme aparador con un vestido de novia junto a un traje de novio. No supe si reír por la ironia del destino o llorar por la amargura del mío. Toque el cristal de la vitrina y de repente imagine a Akane en ese hermoso vestido de novia y yo a su lado, como su pareja, como su esposo. No podía soportarlo, no podía resistir más y comence a sollozar(por suerte no había nadie cerca) insultando mi destino, por no haberme puesto en lugar de Ranma. Llore por unos minutos y fue entonces como si las lagrimas hubieran limpiado mi alma de todo mal. Me sentí bien e increíblemente, sonreí. Mi promesa se había vuelto a reafirmar y esta vez sería por siempre.  
-Bueno - me dije - no quiero llegar tarde esta vez, sera mejor que alguien me guie al dojo Tendo - sin pensarlo dos veces, fui a buscar a alguien me orientara.

**MOOSE**  
Estaba feliz, y quien no. Ranma iba a casarse con Akane y yo por fin tendría a Shampoo. Mi corazón saltaba de gusto con cada momento, y bailaba como loco mientras iba camino a casa de los Tendo. Iba como huesped y a servir de guardaespaldas porque de seguro, muchos intentarían arruinar este evento, inclusive mi amada Shampoo así como la abuela.  
-Esta es una gran oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla- gritaba feliz. Claro que no la dejaría pasar. Ranma se casaría con Akane, aunque fuera a la fuerza. En eso, ví a lo lejos a alguien conocido...

**RYOGA**  
Mientras pensaba que darle de regalo a Akane por su boda, vi a Moose acercarse. Bueno, al menos alguien me orientaria al dojo de los Tendo. Tan pronto me acerque a él. Saco una enorme espada china  
-¡Escuchame Ryoga, si vienes a impedir la boda, te hare trizas!  
-No es necesario que me amenazes - le dije en tono serio - Yo soy el padrino...  
-Hablas en serio? entonces no vas intentar nada para detener esto?  
-Nada, puedes estar tranquilo, inclusive también lo voy a hacer de guaruda, me imagino que tu también  
-Así es, impedire que alguien se acerque a la feliz pareja  
-Eso esta bien - sonreí al ver la determinación de Moose. No cabía duda de que amaba mucho a Shampoo -vamos, que se hace tarde. Tienes que guiarme al dojo  
-Sí - dijo riendo - no vayas a perderte  
-Oye, no te burles o me vuelvo en tu contra  
-Esta bien, pero rápido, que ya la abuela o Kodachi pueden estar atacando  
-Me sorprende que no te quites los lentes  
-No pienso ya hacerlo, no quiero que me agarren desprevenido  
Asentí con la cabeza, Moose guardo su espada y salimos corriendo. Mientras ibamos rumbo al dojo, vimos a un extraño bote de basura moviendose  
-Ese es Tsubasa- dije entre risas. Moose se adelanto y saco una especie de pala que sin darle tiempo a Tsubasa, lo golpeo rumbo a una pared. Los dos fuimos con una cara de niños malcriados, y vimos a una chica salir del bote.  
-Oigan, porque hicieron eso? - dijo con una voz muy femenina  
-Solo era una broma - se rio Moose. Este o esta, puso una cara de enojo  
-Vamos Tsubasa, todos venimos por lo mismo, no es hora de pelear  
-Eso es cierto - ahora el tono de voz era de un chico - Ya no es tiempo de hacer payasadas, solo dejenme que me cambie.  
-No entiendo como hace eso-dijo Moose mientras Tsubasa se cambiaba  
-Ni yo, lo de Ukyo debe afectarle bastante  
-Ya lo creo - comenzo a reirse, lo cual yo tampoco tarde en unirmele. De repente, Moose puso un gesto serio y volteo hacio otro lado. Yo me extrañe, pero de repente senti un viento frío, una presencia fría y poderosa. Estaba a mis espaldas...  
-¿Eres tu Kumon? -dije fríamente. Una risa seca se oyo atrás  
-Veo que me detectaste Ryoga, muy bien, vas progresando... - dijo una voz seria - Hola Moose, tanto tiempo  
Me volvi y era el mismisimo Ryuu Kumon.  
-Veo que aceptaste la invitación de la boda  
-Claro, crees que iba a perderme tal evento, para nada  
-Espero que no vengas a cobrarle nada a Saotome  
-No, esta vez vengo en plan de compañeros de combate, no puedo rechazar su invitación, el me venció honorablemente la última vez, así que no puedo guardar resentimiento  
-Eso dices tú - dijo Moose - pero desconfio  
-Moose, tan cinico como siempre  
-¿Que dijiste? - se enojo el joven chino de lentes - ¿Acaso quieres pelear?  
-Cuando gustes - Ryuu preparo sus puños  
-Vamos chicos, no es momento de pelear  
-Cierto - cayo una sombra de repente. Era Tsubasa con un traje chino y con boina - Recuerden que venimos a lo de la boda, y nada más, luego podremos tener un duelo si quieren.  
-El chico tiene razón- sonrió Ryuu - luego pelearemos  
-Entendido - Moose guardo un par de katanas - cuando esto termine...  
Suspire hondo al ver que los todos estaban más tranquilos. En eso levante la vista y vi una extraña figura correr hacia nosotros  
-¡Ryoga! Hola amigo- decía desde lejos. Yo tarde en reconocerlo, pero no cabía duda de que era Heita   
-Heita, amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos - le di un abrazo al llegar  
-Vine tan pronto como supe, es increíble, así que van a casarse?  
Asentí con algo de tristeza. Ryuu, Moose y Tsubasa se acercaron  
-Chicos, este es Heita, también amigo del clan Tendo y mío, espero que se lleven bien con él - dije presentadolos - El es Ryuu, Moose y Tsubasa.  
Era obvio que Heita simpatizo con todos, inclusive con Ryuu por su buen caracter.  
-Muy bien - dije - ya estamos reunimos, ahora directo al dojo Tendo.  
Todos asintieron, sin embargo, vimos a otros varios llegar. Eran Daisuke e Hiroshi, compañeros de Ranma en la escuela. Otra vez las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar y todos partimos. Nunca había visto a tantos reunimos, no cabía duda de que la boda de Akane, era el evento del momento en la ciudad. Yo sin embargo, seguía triste a pesar de todo esto...  
**RYUU**  
Así que Saotome se casa- pense mientras iba en compañía de aquellos que también lo odiaban por alguna extraña razón, bueno, a excepción de tal Heita. Cuando vi la invitación de los Tendo, no supe si rechazarla o ir, pero me di cuenta de que tal sería una oportunidad perfecta, para aprender el gran oceano de los mil puños, tal vez Ranma se emborracharia o algo por el estilo y me enseñara como hacerlo. Eso sería perfecto y lo vencería sin ningún problema, así como pagarles lo que le hicieron a mi padre. Aunque al ver a Ryoga, no se...mi venganza se aminoro. Aun no puedo creer que el asista y con lo que siente por Akane, creo que aun no se lo que debo hacer...maldición! Tal vez estos días previos me ayuden a visualizar mi objetivo  
**RYOGA**  
Finalmente llegamos a casa de los Tendo y vi una especie de alambre de puas en las bardas. Me reí en mis adentros, de seguro eso no detendría a Shampoo o a Kuno, menos a Kodachi. Tocamos a la puerta y aparecio el Sr. Tendo con una cara de felicidad que nunca la había visto  
-Bienvenidos! - nos dijo - Así que aceptaron venir, que bien, pasen, pasen  
Entramos y nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver miles de colchas en el jardín de enfrente  
-Nos vamos a quedar aquí afuera? - pregunto Daisuke suponiendo el uso de tales colchones  
-Bueno chicos, la casa es pequeña y todas las habitaciones van a hacer ocupadas por las invitadas  
-Dudo que halla alguna - murmuro Ryuu  
-Akane! - se oyo a lo lejos - Quedate quieta!  
-¡Ukyo! - se oyo otra voz - dejame de pinchar con los alfileres!  
-Pero si no te quedas quieta, no estara listo tu vestido de novia  
-Ukyo? - dijo Hiroshi - pense que estaria del lado de los malos  
-No - se rio el tío Sowun - ella esta ayudando a Akane con esto  
- Pero sí intenta algo...  
-No te preocupes Tsubasa - dije - Creo que esta de nuestro lado  
-Bueno, pasen, es hora de la merienda y deben estar cansados de su viaje, la sra. Saotome y Kasumi prepararon refrigerios.  
-Esta bien, a comer - dijo Moose mientras lo seguiamos.  
-Solo esta Ukyo verdad? - pregunto Ryuu  
-Así es, pero Hinako, Midori, Tamari y Kaori, así como las amigas de Akane llegaran después. También sus respectivas familias y el Sr. Iguma así como un amigo de Saotome, Yotaro..sin contar al maestro Shengesai - finalizo el Sr. Sowun algo molesto. En eso apareció Hapossai con varias prendas intimas  
-Maestro ¿qué cree que hace? No debería estar con Saotome  
-Lo sé Sowun, pero tengo algo que hacer, no sabes donde esta la habitación de Akane  
-Pero maestro, acaso no se acuerda?  
-Oye, a los viejitos les fallan la memoria  
Eso me parecio sospechoso y le hice una seña a Moose que se puso detrás del maestro, este lo noto y se volvio, lo cual aproveche para agarrarlo por el cuello y darle una patada que lo mando a volar. En el aire vimos, como el maestro se transformaba en un chico con la gorra hacia atrás.  
-Maldito seas Ryoga! - me grito - pero me vengare  
- Lo veremos Ken - le grite mientras se alejaba  
-Ryoga - se me acerco Ryuu - como sabías que era un impostor?  
-Solo intuición, verdad Moose  
- Sí, aquellos que lo han conocido, saben cuando esta Ken el Camaleón entre nosotros  
-Perfecto - me abrazo el tío Sowun llorando - ustedes seran unos perfectos guardaespaldas hasta el día de la boda  
- Claro que sí - dijo Heita - venceremos!  
Nos invitaron a tomar la merienda, eramos como 7 chicos, cuando llego el novio...Este se sintió incomodo al ver a tantos enemigos suyos, especialmente a mí y Ryuu, pero trato de disimularlo  
-Veo que todos estan aquí, inclusive tú Ryuu  
-Claro que no iba a faltar Saotome, tengo honor ante todo  
-Je, eso lo veremos...Ryoga - me dirigio la mirada - tú también...pense que estarías con Shampoo planeando como evitar la boda  
-Callate Saotome - le dije - Yo igual que Ryuu vengo en buen plan y espero que nos trates con respeto, entendido? O te gustaría ver a dos contra uno  
Ranma se quedo callado demostrando prepotencia y se sento a lado de Hiroshi mientras nos servían el té. Se sentía fricción en el aire, pero no se llegaron a los golpes. Daisuke fue el primero en probar el té e igualmente ibamos a hacerlo cuando de repente el chico cayo de bruces.  
-¡Que nadie lo pruebe! - grito Saotome mientras dejabamos las tazas. Tsubasa se acerco a Daisuke y lo examino  
-Esta dormido, parece que el té tiene un sedante  
-Kodachi? - musito Hiroshi  
-No lo creo - dijo Saotome - hubiera sido en las...oh no! - Ranma tomo el plato de galletas y las lanzo al estanque donde rapidamente explotaron levantando una gran masa de agua.  
-Creo que esa si fue Kodachi - musito Ryuu.  
-Hola chicos, que paso aquí? - llego Kasumi  
-Disculpa - le pregunte - donde compraste el té?  
-Se lo compre a Centaro  
-¡Qué! - gritamos todos - ¿Por qué?  
-Bueno - respondio la siempre alegre Tendo - es que me lo ofrecio gratis, y era especialmente para los amigos de la familia.  
-Me lo suponía - dijo Moose - y las galletas?  
-Las compre en un nuevo establecimiento, el dependiente era el amable del Sr. Sasuke  
Todos nos quedamos viendo a Kasumi mientras sonreía.  
-Sera mejor que yo vaya a comprar los víveres la próxima vez - dijo Ranma  
-No, lo hare yo - musite - puede que te secuestren en el camino  
-Veremos si no te pierdes - se burlo  
-En que quedamos Saotome! - brame  
-Tranquilo - llego Ryuu - a la próxima...  
-No necesito que me defiendes Ryuu, pero de todas formas gracias - se retiro mientras Heita sacaba algunos implementos de su mochila  
-Yo traje té también¿Quien quiere?  
**CENTARO**  
-Maldición - dije mientras observaba por los binoculares - no funciono Shampoo  
- lo sé - se oyo una voz femenina atrás de mí - pero no nos daremos por vencido

**RANMA**  
Estaba molesto, me sentía inútil por lo que pasaba y para colmo, tuve que irme, sino, Ryoga y Ryuu me hubieran dado una paliza. Tenía que admitirlo, los necesitaba para defender el lugar, porque no dudaba que los celos había vuelto locas a Shampoo y Kodachi que por esa flecha, no dudada de que se había aliado. Esto sería más de lo que podría soportar, mucho más, y no quería ver herida a Akane por mi culpa. Pero por lo menos tengo una satisfacción, Ryoga esta de parte nuestra.  
-Esto le alegrara a Akane - musite  
**RYOGA**  
Abajo todos tomabamos el té y algunas galletas que saco Moose quien sabe de donde, y ya nos habíamos tranquilizado, inclusive charlabamos como camaradas cuando llegaron Nabiki y Ukyo con cara de exhausto. Tras los saludos correspondientes, comenzamos a platicar sobre lo sucedido estos últimos días  
-Entonces nos apoyas?  
-Claro, dudan de mi alianza - dijo Ukyo mientras mordía una galleta  
-Eso esperamos - sonrio maliciosamente Ryuu - porque si no...  
-Tan tosco como siempre - murmuro Ukyo mientras no podía dejar de ver a Tsubasa estar tan contento. Por fin Ukyo estaria libre para ella..digo, para él.  
-Dices que haremos de garudas? - musito Hiroshi mientras veía a Daisuke tirado a un lado durmiendo como un bebé.  
-Más o menos - sonrio Nabiki - tendran turnos donde estaran vigilando para que no entren algunas molestias  
-Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno y la abuela - dijo Ryuu - así como ese tal Centaro y Ken el camaleón  
-Exacto, hasta el día señalado.  
-Y solo lo haremos nosotros? - dijo Moose  
-Así es, nosotras estamos muy ocupadas con esto  
-Me parece algo injusto - mascullo Ryuu - ustedes casi no hacen nada  
-NADA! - gritaron Nabiki y Ukyo casi encima del pobre de Kummon - vengan a hacer la comida, los preparativos o el vestido y ya veremos!  
-Solo bromeaba - dijo tratando de recuperarse  
-Pues yo prefiero hacer eso - sonrio Heita. Todos lo miramos con frialdad ante tal comentario  
-No, esta bien - dije - es preferible hacerla de guardias  
-Bien - Ukyo saco un papel - seran 3 grupos: a.-Hiroshi, Daisuke...bueno, lo quitamos por el día de Hoy y Heita. b.-Tsubasa y Moose. c.-Ryoga y Ryuu  
-Espéra - se levanto Kummon - yo prefiero la guardia solo  
-Pero...es peligroso..  
-No importa - yo también me levante - podemos cada uno por nuestro lado, verdad Ryuu?  
Este asintió y así quedamos. Vigilariamos solos, sin ayuda de nadie. A pesar de ser fuertes, Shampoo y Kodachi, aun juntas no podrían vencernos, aun a Ken pues yo había entrenado nuevas técnicas que de seguro el no ha visto  
-Y no tendremos más ayuda? - dijo Heita  
-No, solamente ustedes, así que esperamos un buen trabajo - dijo Nabiki en un tono de sargento mientras tomaba una taza de té - pero vendran más invitados, espero que se ofrezcan  
En eso, se oyo el ruido de un camión seguido de una especie tonada dada por la bocina del vehículo  
-Parece que llegaron el resto de las invitadas, iban a venir todas juntas  
-Vamos chicos - nos acelero Ukyo - vayan a recibirlas, no queremos algún intruso ahora  
-Muy bien - se levanto Tsubasa - acompañame Moose. Ustedes quedense aquí  
**RANMA**  
-En serio? Entonces esta de nuestro lado?  
-Sí Akane - musite al verla muy emocionada  
-Que bien! Entonces todo resultara como lo planeamos  
-Pero aun no le hemos preguntado, puede que se niegue  
-Aceptara, ya veras, es un buen amigo y nunca nos fallara  
-Eso espero - sonreí y pense - Claro que nos ayudara, lo hara por tí Akane, eso no cabe duda  
**RYOGA**  
Me sente y segui tomando mi té mientras miraba a Ukyo. A pesar de verse fuerte, se notaba triste y en especial sus ojos estaban algo rojos, era obvio que había llorado mucho. Yo la compadecía, perder a alguien que tanto amas es díficil. Ella también levanto la mirada y me sonrio  
-Ryoga, que bueno que estes con nosotros  
-Tu también amiga, eres de mucha ayuda  
-Gracias, parece que nuestros sueños se han roto  
-Sí - mire a la taza - pero la vida continúa  
-No sé si yo pueda - bajo la mirada y vi temblar sus ojos. Quería consolarla, pero si Tsubasa se aparecía en ese momento, me partiria la cara sin dudarlo.  
-Eres linda, encontraras a alguien - solo pude decir. Simplemente me miro y alargo su sonrisa mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas que habían salido. Por suerte, ninguno de los otros había notado nuestra charla, ya que Ryuu prendió la televisión y veían un encuentro de la J-League. Comence a oír risas y comentarios. Los invitados ya estaban aquí y no parecía haber contratiempos, fue entonces cuando escuche una voz que me dejo helado. Nunca creí volver a escuchar ese timbre tan característico.  
-Creo que ya sabes quien es - me dijo Ukyo - también la invitaron  
-¿Hablas en serio? - dije entre emocionado y confundido - Debe ser un error  
-No, es ella - se volvio Ryuu. En ese momento, entro esa persona que tantos recuerdos bellos y dolorosos me había dado...

Fin del capítulo

Comentarios del autor  
Bien, que les parecio este primer capítulo, espero que bien, sino, ya saben a donde escribir para dar sus comentarios, dudas o insultos sobre el fanfic. Puede que encuentren algunas incongruencias en los personajes o en sus personalidades, especialmente en algunos como Ryuu, pero desgraciadamente, no he leído mucho del manga y solo se algunos detalles, así que no se como sean estos personajes realmente, pero de todas formas es un fanfic y eso le da sabor diferente. Pobre Ryoga, como se parece a mi, bueno, espero estar haciendo bien las diferencias de caracter entre cada personaje. Finalmente, he decidido no hablar en nombre de las chicas (es decir, solo hablaran los hombres) porque no se como piensen las mujeres en casos como estos, así que disculpen. Es más de una perspectiva varonil el asunto. Bueno, basta de charlas y disfruten este fanfic de esta gran serie, que hay muy pocos en español.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2 fanfic   
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE   
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 2: Los preparativos

**RYOGA**  
Voltee a ver si realmente era. Allí estaba, no cabía duda de que era...  
-Bienvenida Akari - le dijo Ukyo haciendola pasar - que bueno que aceptaste la invitación  
-Gracias, pero el placer es mío - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme. Ryuu veía la escena con algo de fastidio  
-Bueno - dijo Nabiki - tengo que ayudar a Kasumi, ahora vengo  
-Hola Ryoga - me saludo Akari con una hermosa sonrisa. Yo simplemente levante la mano nervioso devolviendole el saludo. Ella se acerco y yo me puse todavía más nervioso. Ukyo me hacía señas para que reaccionara y cuando al fin lo hice, se había sentado a mi lado. No sabía que decir, pero por suerte, ella noto a Daisuke todavía dormido en un rincón de la sala  
-¿Qué paso? - pregunto a Heita que seguía preparando té  
-Parece que alguien nos envio té con somnifero y el pobre de Daisuke lo probo antes que todos, por suerte yo traje algo. Ah, que descortes soy, permiteme presentarme - se levanto - soy Heita Gengi  
-Y yo Akari - dijo haciendo una reverencia. Sentí como un nudo se soltaba de mi cuello, pues gracias a Heita, comenzo a platicar con él sobre lo que había pasado mientras yo me escabullía, sin embargo, alguien me tapo el paso..  
-Ryuu - musite en voz baja - dejame salir  
-Vaya, vaya, otro Don Juan como Saotome - sonrio maliciosamente - no me dijiste que también conocias a otra chica...muy bella por cierto  
-Callate Kumon! - le dije entre dientes algo molesto pr el comentario - no digas nada sobre ella, solo quitate de mi camino  
-No seas tímido, o acaso quieres que Saotome te la quite  
-Hmrrf - refunfuñe enojado y Akari lo noto, pues se volvio y me vio en plan de escape  
-Ryoga¿Que vas a servir de guardia?  
-Bueno...este...creo que sí - dije algo nervioso  
-¡Pero estas loco! - se levanto enojada - podrías salir lastimado  
-Vamos, los oponentes no son tan fuertes  
-Claro que lo son! - note que estaba preocupada por mi, no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme.  
-Ryuu, dile que no son rivales peligrosos  
-A mi no metas - dijo retrocediendo - no quiero tener problemas con tu novia  
-NOVIA? - grite sonrojado - Pero como te atreves!  
Me le lance encima a Ryuu que no tuvo tiempo de detenerme y casi lo golpeo en el suelo cuando Heita oportunamente detuvo mi puño.  
-Cuidado hombre - dijo Ryuu - que dije algo impropio  
-Impropio, todavía te atreves a decirlo - quise golpearlo, pero Heita me agarro por los hombros y me llevo lejos. Fue entonces cuando vi a Akari, que estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Ukyo miraba la escena divertida mientras yo seguía sonrojado  
-Creo que le debes una explicacipón a Akari no Ryoga? - dijo Heita muy inocentemente. También quise golpearlo, pero Akari me miraba con una cara extraña  
-Este...yo...  
-¡Cuidado! - grito Ryuu - estamos bajo ataque!  
Todos nos volteamos hacia el jardín y vimos una flecha con algo extraño en la punta  
-Un bomba de Shampoo - grite - al suelo  
Instintivamente tome a Akari y la hice a un lado. Ryuu hizo lo mismo con Ukyo y nos tiramos al suelo esperando lo peor. Pero entonces Heita con un plato, golpeo la flecha y la regreso al jardín donde hizo una tremenda explosión. Mientras se disipaba el humo, vi a todos que estaban con nosotros  
-¿Estas bien? - le pregunte a Akari  
-Sí Ryoga - note un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la estaba abrazando. Los dos rapidamente nos retiramos avergonzados. Pero al otro lado, Ryuu no tuvo la misma suerte, pues oi un golpe, como una bofetada  
-Pervertido - dijo Ukyo - vuelves a tocarme y veras como te va!  
-Pero yo - se molesto Ryuu con una mano pintada en el rostro - Hmmf, eso me pasa por querer salvar a alguien  
En ese momento, Hiroshi, Tsubasa y Moose entraron  
-¿Que paso aquí?  
-Nada - musite - solo otro ataque  
-Esto es serio - dijo Moose - Shampoo realmente debe estar loca de celos, pobrecilla  
-Lo sé Moose - dijo Heita  
-Gracias por todo amigo - le di un buen apretón de manos  
-No es nada, pero tenemos que arreglar este desorden  
-Entonces manos a la obra - dijo Akari remangandose la blusa - me ayudas Ukyo?  
-Sí, ya descanse lo suficiente y es preferible que ayudar a Akane, ustedes chicos, comienzen con la guardia o no sobreviviremos los proximos días  
-Bien - dijo Ryuu - yo ire primero, los vere en 6 horas  
Salio por el jardín y dio un salto hacia el techo.  
-Creo que sera mejor que descansemos - dije contento de que Akari no se acordara sobre el incidente anterior - nos tocaran los turnos nocturnos

**MOOSE**  
Mientras los demás iban a descansar, yo fui a inspeccionar una vez más a los invitados, tal vez Ken el Camaleón estaría con ellos.  
Al llegar a la entrada, vi a muchas personas, que estaban entrando, destacaba una srita., que permitanme decir, tenía tan buena figura como Shampoo, era muy hermosa, y tenía el cabello castaño.  
-Ah Miss Hinako - dijo el Sr. Tendo - bienvenidad, espero que disfrute la boda  
-Gracias por invitarme - sonrio - pero en realidad vine a ayudar a los chicos a controlar los problemas que se estan presentando  
-Pero es muy peligroso - señalo el Sr. Tendo - son muy hábiles, en especial Shampoo  
-No se preocupe - dijo sacando una moneda - yo me encargare  
Glup, la moneda que roba energía - pense. Entonces la srita. Hinako sería de gran ayuda no cabe duda. Entonces segui viendo a los invitados y destaca una niña acompañada de 3 personas ya mayores, se divertía jugando con un trompo.  
-Tamari - llego Kasumi - que bueno que veniste  
-No fue nada Kasumi, no podía perderme la boda de mi mejor amiga, no es cierto abuelo?  
-Así es hija, me acuerdo cuando nos ayudo con Tamari, inclusive trajimos varios obsequios para la novia  
-Que bueno, pasen a la casa, deben estar cansados  
Recorde que Akane tuvo un duelo con esa chica, pero parece que ya eran amigas.  
-Hola Moose - se oyo una voz que reconoci al acto  
-Mago de las ranas - me volvi molesto - ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Pues a felicitar a los novios  
-Sí como no, espero que traiga su...  
-Mi invitación - me dijo sacando un papel - aquí esta  
Esta bien, espero que no haga de las suyas  
Simplemente se retiro riendo mientras esto me daba mala espina  
-Saotome - oí gritar al Sr. Tendo - venga para aca, tiene que ayudarnos!  
-burfff - oi decir y me volvi. Era el Sr. Saotome convertido en panda con un chico en las espaldas, siendo correteado por el Sr. Sowun.  
-No sea irresponsable y vuelva al trabajo  
-Deje que descanse un poco - decía el letreto que saco y que le dio vuelta - quiero jugar con Yotaro  
-Pues no hay tiempo, vuelva aca!  
Mientras seguía la persecución, vi a una bella señora que se acerco a la mama de Ranma que simplemente le salio una gota de sudor  
-Perdonelo quiere Sra.  
-No hay problema Sra. Saotome, Yotaro esta muy divertido, porque mejor no le ayudo en lugar de su esposo  
-Gracias - asintio contenta mientras veía al tal Yotaro gritar como Vaquero en la espalda del Sr. Genma  
-Jojojo - se oyo a los lejos - Que divertido, que divertido  
Me acerque para ver que era y se trataba de un señor acompañado de una especie de sacerdotisa.  
-Papá -musito la chica - no sigas con eso, me averguenzas  
-Vamos Kaori, hay que divertinos, es la boda de Ranma y Akane, jojojoi  
-Papá, ay papá - solo dijo bajando la cabeza. Por lo visto Kaori también había venido.  
-Midori- oí al maestro Hapossai y me volvi, estaba persiguiendo a una chica - perdoname, no lo vuelvo a hacer  
-Ya le dije Sr. Hapossai que no quería verlo, es usted un pervertido  
-Pero yo... - se detuvo casi llorando - perdoname  
Midori, la maestra del kinder local se detuvo. Parece que le tuvo lástima al pobre maestro y se acerco a él. Inmediatamente pense en intervenir porque de seguro el maestro se aprovecharía de la situación, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.  
-Ay que lindo! - se escucho de otro lado. Era un viejito de barbas blancas y muy parecido a Hapossai - ven conmigo lindura!  
-Pero que! - Midori volteo a ver al maestro pero el no estaba igual de impresionado  
-Shingesai -grito - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Pues también vine por la boda y quien es...PLAM! - el otro maestro pervertido fue recibido por una patada de su amigo  
-No dejare que toques a Midori, aun cuando seas mi amigo  
-Pero Hapossai - dijo Shingesai en el suelo, pero el maestro no le dio oportunidad y lo mando a volar - me vengare!  
-Lo veremos, yo...glup - Midori abrazo a Hapossai que se puso rojo hasta el copete.  
-Gracias Sr. Hapossai, usted si una buena persona a pesar de sus defectos  
Por suerte el maestro estaban tan impactado que no hizo ninguna de sus perversiones, así que me fui tranquilo. Los invitados siguieron pasando, ahora era un gato gigante que vendía cascabeles y que buscaba esposa. Me pregunto por Shampoo, pero no le quise dar más detalles, ya que tenía que ser su esposo. Luego llegaron las amigas de Akane que rapidamente se metieron en la casa y pude escuchar una griteria desde el cuarto de ella. Finalmente llego un extraño maestro de educación física, que rapidamente me obligo a hacer 100 lagartijas (aun no se como lo hizo) y luego me presento su invitación, era el Sr. Iguma que venía a cargo de la condición fisica de los invitados (no me pregunten, eso decía la invitación) y salio trotando al interior de la casa. Rapidamente se escucharon gritos dentro de la casa.  
-Parece que si conocen al Sr. Iguma - sonreí mientras vi llegar también a una pareja. Eran Mikado Sanzenin y Asuza Shiratori. Muy extraña por cierto y la chica casi se lleva mis lentes dandoles el nombre de Napoleón mientras el otro no dejaba de mirarse en un espejo. Fueron uno de los últimos, porque luego entro el director de la escuela Furinkan como loco y sin mostrar invitación (además de que quería raparme) y tuve que dejarlo pasar. Parecía que eran todos, o eso pense...

**RYOGA**  
Me levante y vi por la ventana como Moose revisaba a los invitados y los examinaba. De seguro Ken volvería a aparecer, así que decidi dejar de hacerla de flojo y fui a ayudarle. En el camino, vi a demasiadas personas, la casa ya no era suficiente y todo mundo hablaba y gritaba.  
-Ya veo porque Ryuu eligio el turno primero, esto va a ser un manicomio - pense. Mientras pasaba por la casa, me reí. No había visto a Akane en todo el tiempo que había llegado a la casa, pero en cierta forma, daba gracias por no verla, porque tal vez en ese momento me volvería en contra de Ranma. Finalmente llegue con Moose que estaba algo cansado  
-Muchos invitados..  
-Bastantes - suspiro - pero parece que fueron todos  
-Ah, hola chicos  
-Dr. Tofu -dije - Que gusto verlo, bienvenido  
-Hola Doctor - se oyo una voz de atrás - Bienvenido  
-Hola Kasumi - sonrio el doctor - ¿Cómo ha estado? Espero que bien, traje algo de mi consultorio para la cena  
-Sí como no - Tome al doctor por los hombros y lo mande a Moose que con una pala que saco, lo mando a volar por los cielos. Este se transformo en Ken el camaleón  
-Maldición Ryoga! - grito - me vengare!  
-Eso dices - se rio Moose. En eso llego otra vez el Dr. Tofu (para estas alturas, Kasumi estaba algo confundida)  
-Hola otra vez doctor - sonrio Kasumi  
-K-Kasumi - tartamudeo - ¿Cómo...cómo...?  
-Este si es el verdadero doctor Tofu - me dijo Moose. Yo asentí mientras veía a Kasumi conducir al Dr. Tofu a la casa.  
-Creo que esto ya termino - dije - y el turno de Ryuu esta a punto de terminar  
-Así es y...Ryoga! mira!  
Me volvi y vi a Kuno acompañado de Sasuke. Esto no olía nada bien.  
-¿Qué quieres? - Moose se adelanto con una espada - vienes a interferir con la boda  
Kuno no contesto mientras Sasuke se ponía enfrente  
-Contesta Kuno - le dije mientras sacaba mi sombrilla de un lado. Este sonrio  
-No, vengo como invitado a la boda  
-!Qué! -dijimos los dos - ¿Hablas en serio?  
-Sí, me di cuenta de que no vale la pena pelearme por Akane, verdad Sasuke?  
-Así es, el sr. Tatewaki decidio no intervenir y por eso vino a la boda.  
-Pero si tu estabas con tu hermana...  
-Lo sé - guardo su espada - sin embargo ya no quiero relacionarme con mi hermana, esta completamente desquiciada y eso es peligroso  
-Pero aun no entiendo porque dejas que Akane se case con Ranma - musito Moose  
-No entiendes, ahora solo tendre dos prometidas: Nabiki y la chica del cabello de fuego, esto me ha simplificado las cosas, es el curso del destino que me case con una de las dos, Akane ya no esta en mis planes, y al contrario, felicito a Saotome  
La explicación parecía congruente, conociendo a Kuno, que no bromeaba con este asunto de las dizque prometidas que tenía.  
-Y tu Sasuke¿ - pregunto Moose todavía desconfiando  
-La srita. Akane me ayudo una vez cuando me despidieron, tengo que pagarle ese favor y por eso me fui con sr. Tatewaki, voy a protegerla junto a ustedes  
-Eso esta bien - les estreche la mano mientras bajaba mi sombrilla - son bienvenidos  
-Sí - Moose guardo su arma - pasen, ya todos deben estar cenando  
-TRAIDORES! - se oyo a lo lejos - Hermano, como te atreviste a irte con ellos!  
-Escucha hermana, es por mi bien y además es el destino  
-Cuál destino? - gruño la voz. Era Kodachi - Ranma sera mio y nadie me lo quitara! nadie!  
-No Kodachi - se oyo otra voz - es mío!  
-Shampoo! - exclamo Moose  
-Moose, eres un traidor también, deberías estar ayudandome  
-Pero Shampoo...  
-A callar, no quiero verte nunca más!  
-No! - Moose cayo de rodillas - perdoname, yo...  
-Moose! - le grite - no te dejes convencer por ella, recuerda que si se casa Ranma, tu tendrás a Shampoo, recuerda el convenio  
Moose sacudio la cabeza y parecio recuperar el animo - tienes razón - me dijo - no me dejare manipular nunca más  
-Moose, no me hagas esto! - dijo la voz como llorando - ¿Qué acaso no me quieres?  
En ese momento temí que Moose nos traicionaria, el nunca había escuchado llorar a Shampoo y eso tal vez lo convenceria, pero el increíblemente, se mantuvo firme  
-Lo siento - murmuro - pero es lo mejor para tí  
-Moose! - dijo por última vez Shampoo muy molesta  
-Esto no se quedara así - se oyo de nuevo la voz de Kodachi - Ranma no se casara con Akane  
-Así es, ella sera mía - dijo otra voz que era varonil - Ryoga, deberías estar con nosotros también, no amas a Akane, no la quieres  
-Yo...yo - dije enojado - no es tu asunto  
-Claro que lo es, realmente no quieres a Akane, realmente no la quieres!  
-CALLATE CENTARO! - tome mi sombrilla y furioso la arroje a un arbusto donde algo trono y cayo al piso. Era una bocina - CLARO QUE LA AMO, SOLO QUE ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO HACER POR ELLA! HARIA LO QUE FUERA, CON TAL DE QUE FUERA FELIZ! - grite irritado y lastimado. No se oyo nada más y yo me quede allí sorprendido por lo que había dicho, por suerte, nadie más que los presentes me escucharon. Kuno, Sasuke y Moose bajaron la cabeza, prefirieron retirarse para dejarme solo mientras veía mi sombrilla en el suelo. Me arrodille frente a ella y la levante, viendo el mango de la sombrilla. Tenía escrito en un lado, la palabra Akari. Le había hecho esa inscripción desde que conocí a Akari. No se porque lo hice. Volvi a dudar sobre mi decisión, pero al volver la mirada a la casa, algo me reafirmó y me levante, era Akari  
-Esto va por ti Akane - saque un plumón y escribi la palabra Akane. Tome la sombrilla y me dirigi a la casa. Solo el destino podría guiarme ahora...

**TSUBASA**  
Subí al techo y vi a Ryuu sentado, meditando, me acerque lentamente  
-¿Qué haces aquí? - me dijo seriamente  
-Solo vine a agradecerte por salvar a Ukyo  
-Bueno y?  
-Pues solamente eso - musite. Ryuu abrió los ojos  
-Tienes una chica muy fuerte - se froto la mejilla - todavía me duele ese golpe que me dio  
-Sí, es algo impulsiva, el estar con Akane la esta volviendo así  
-Me sorprende que no te enceles  
-Se que lo hiciste de buena fe, pero de todas formas - cerre el puño. Ryuu se recosto  
-Debo admitir que es linda, pero algo impulsiva  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-No te enceles, pronto Saotome estara casado y tu podrás pedirle que sea tu novia o lo que sea a Ukyo  
-En eso tienes razón - musite - no puedo esperar para ver al padre decir: los declaro marido y mujer.  
Ryuu se levanto y estiro los brazos  
-Todavía falta media hora, ve a comer algo, porque esto es muy duro  
Asentí y baje mientras veía a Ryuu mirar al cielo

**RYUU**  
Tan pronto Tsubasa se fue, sentí varias presencias. Habían esperado que Tsubasa se fuera para atacarme a mí solo, pobres, no sabían lo que hacían  
-Ya no tienes que esconderte Shampoo - dije mientras la chica salia de un árbol, Kodachi también apareció - veo que solamente ustedes se interponen entre la felicidad de Saotome y Akane  
-Hazte a un lado Ryuu, voy a darle su merecido a Akane y llevarme a Ranma  
-Llevarnos a Ranma - corrigio Kodachi - luego veremos para quien es  
-Me dan lástima,pelear por un simple hombre  
-Es mi prometido y así lo marcan las reglas! - exclamo Shampoo sacando sus armas características. Kodachi saco su lazo de pelea  
-El es mío y de nadie más - grito la gimnasta. Yo me puse en guardia, pero creo que no era necesario  
-Son débiles para mí, saben que soy tan fuerte como Saotome  
-Eso no importa, una chica puede hacer lo que sea por su amado  
-Así es - Kodachi saco miles de rosas que logre evitar,pero no contaba con que despedían una especie de gas que me dejaron algo atontado  
-Maldición - musite - es gas!  
-Así es - se rio Kodachi - ahora te daremos tu merecido  
-Lo veremos - salte evitando el ataque de la chica, pero mi cuerpo comenzo a fallar y no pude rechazar el golpe de Shampoo que me mando a volar al otro lado del techo  
-Tramposas!  
-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale  
-Especialmente en el amor - Shampoo se lanzo contra mi - preparate a ser acabado!  
Puse mi guardia para recibir el golpe (era lo máximo que podía ser) cuando vi a alguien que detuvo la maza de Shampoo. Era Ukyo con su pala  
-Shampoo! vete de aquí!  
-Así que aqui esta también la otra traidora - trato de tirarle una patada pero la chica de los Okonomiyakis la esquivo y cayo a mi lado  
-No soy una traidora, sino una buena perdedora...¿Estas bien Ryuu?  
-Sí, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda - dije mientras me recuperaba - podía haber resistido ese golpe  
-Presumido! - se rio - eres como Ranma  
Era de admitir que no me gustaba que alguien me ayudara, pero en esta ocasión, me senti agradecido con Ukyo. Kodachi y Shampoo se prepararon para un nuevo ataque  
-Cuidado con sus rosas negras  
-Eso ya lo se - me dijo mientras Kodachi reía  
-Es hora de que el metiche y la traidora caigan, es su fin! - lanzo sus rosas y estabamos por esquivarlas cuando...  
-¡MOKUO TAKABISHA!- se oyo de atrás y salió un poderoso rayo que desintegro las rosas. Nos volvimos y era Saotome. Shampoo y Kodachi se quedaron perplejas  
-Porque lo hiciste? - murmuro Shampoo herida por lo que acababa de pasar  
-No se metan en esto! - exclamo Ranma enojado - Que acaso no entienden!  
-Tu eres el que no entiende - dijo Kodachi llorando - lo hacemos por tu felicidad  
-Pues no quiero que lo hagan, esto ya se decidio y ya!  
-Ranma, esto no se quedara así, Akane nos las pagara y...  
-¿Que decías? - se oyo atras de Shampoo y Kodachi. Era Akane con un mazo en sus manos  
- Lo siento, pero como dijo mi prometido, esto se acabo!  
Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, mando a volar por los aires a Shampoo y Kodachi que no dejaban de repetir venganza en los aires  
-Bien hecho Akane - dijo Ukyo mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo.  
-Aun no - dije sintiendo otra presencia - Ukyo, tira tus palas pequeñas a ese árbol rapido!  
Ella obedecio y entonces al hacer impacto, salio un chico con kimono japones  
-Centaro - dijo Akane sorprendida. El joven se levanto y nos miro con algo de mare  
-Esto no se quedara así, nos vengaremos y...NO!  
No le di tiempo y lo patee lejos. Ranma asintió contento  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de cenar, mamá hizo un arroz excelente.  
Comenzamos a bajar y antes de que Ukyo lo hiciera, le puse una mano en el hombro  
-Gracias - le dije algo incomodo  
-No fue nada, te lo debía  
Ella sonrio y me señalo mi cara. Sin querer me había sonrojado  
-¿Que ves? no es nada - dije tratando de no darle importancia  
-No, nada - se rio y yo la sigue molesto. En eso vimos a Moose y Tsubasa por el pasillo rumbo a la ventana. Ellos serían en el siguiente turno y les desee suerte, aunque de seguro con el castigo que acabamos de darles a esos 3, no volverían en buen rato

**RYOGA**  
En la cena, era una multitud tremenda corriendo de un lado por otro, llevando refrigerios y platos que olían delicioso. La combinación de la Sra. Saotome, Kasumi, Sasuke, la mamá de Yotaro y Ukyo era genial, pues nunca había probado algo tan rico como arroz, okonomiyakis, curry, ommelettes, etc. Todos estabamos en el dojo, pero aun nos quedaba pequeño ante el gentío que imperaba en el lugar. Por suerte, era a principios de enero y el aire frío estaba calentandose sin necesidad de calefacción o algo por el estilo. Por suerte, todos se portaban muy bien y no había destrozos..a excepción de los dos maestros pervertidos, que andaban tras Miss Hinako, pero ella siempre les drenaba la energía, aunque estos siempre la recuperaban misteriosamente. Fuera de eso, estaba muy contento, a pesar de lo que había pasado hace rato, y en especial por Akari que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Por alguna extraña razón no quería verla, mucho menos a Akane, pero entonces por primera vez hizo su aparición...claro, acompañada de Ranma y Ryuu. Tras saludarme como la novia, me dio las gracias por no haberme convertido en un traidor y ayudar en esta fiesta. Yo me sonroje pero cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla como premio, no pude evitar estar rojo como tomate. Por puro instinto vi a Akari que se notaba algo molesta  
-¿Que le pasa? - me pregunte sin saber porque se había enojado. Y lo peor, Akane se sento a lado mío, aunque a mi me gustaba eso, pero al pedir algo de curry al dr. Tofu que estaba al otro lado, vi a Akari sentarse...y con una cara muy seria. Oh Dios, estaba enmedio de Akane y Akari. En otras circunstancias, hubiera estado feliz, pero ahora sentía una atmosfera rara, esto no iba bien. Por suerte Ranma o Ryuu, estaban tan distraidos ayudando y comiendo que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
-Que bueno que veniste Ryoga - me volvio a agradecer Akane  
-Bueno...-tartamude - es lo menos que podía hacer  
-Como temí que te perdieras, te mande un mensajero especial, que bien que te encontro  
-No es tan díficil encontrarme - me apene por mi pésimo sentido de la orientación.  
-Disculpa Akane - dijo una voz con cierto tono - pero deja al pobre de Ryoga comer  
-Lo siento Akari - dijo Akane notando el timbre - pero no fue mi intención  
-No ves que ha estado muy ocupado defendiendo tu "boda" - puso cierto enfasis en la última palabra. Akane fruncio el cejo  
-El lo hace con mucho gusto, verdad Ryoga?  
-Es que yo...  
-Claro que si,pero le cuesta trabajo y tu lo dejas comer a gusto!  
-Claro que lo dejo comer a gusto..solo le preguntaba sobre la boda!  
-Pero él...!  
Pero nada!  
-Chicas! - dije ya con una gota de sudor - dejen que coma a gusto, por favor  
-Lo sentimos - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo  
-Que bien porque yo...  
-Sin embargo tu iniciaste..  
-No, fuiste tú y... - Akane se quedo callada y se sonrojo. Akari fruncio el cejo y ella también se sonrojo.  
-Uff - suspire. Por fin silencio, pero que les había detenido? no tenía la más minima idea.

**RANMA**  
Las cosas estaban saliendo bien hasta el momento, salvo los problemas de las chicas, todos disfrutabamos sobre estos preparativos (lo digo por la comida) lástima que esto tenga que terminar, es hora de ejecutar el plan. Lo siento por todos, pero es necesario

**TSUBASA**  
-Que raro, Ukyo ha estado más alegre, es como si se hubiera olvidado de Saotome y el asunto de la boda, de seguro es por causa mía. Espero que sea cierto y ojala pronto se realice esta boda - pense mientras Heita nos traía a Moose y a mi algo de la cena. Al menos comeriamos muy bien estos días...

**MOOSE**  
Me sentía triste por Shampoo. Ella amaba a Ranma y estaba haciendo lo posible para que no se casara con Akane. Por primera vez me senti desmoralizado, aun cuando Saotome se casara, no sabía si Shampoo me aceptara...pero no voy a darme por vencido, le hare saber que yo soy el hombre de su vida, claro que sí!.  
Tsubasa me paso un plato de tallarines y comenzamos a cenar mientras la luna comenzaba a aparecer en lo alto del cielo.

**RYUU**  
No me gustaba comer mucho, así que solo pobre algo de curry y ya me iba cuando alguien me tomo de la mano. Era Ukyo  
-¿Ya te vas?  
-No soy tan gloton como Saotome, prefiero ir a descansar  
-Vamos, por lo menos quedate a probar mis okonomiyakis  
-Pero...  
-Solo un poco...- me guiño y ni modo...me sente y probe un poco. Simplemente estaba delicioso  
-Esto ta gruow..ien- musite mientras comía  
-Que bueno que te gusto, que tal otro pedazo...  
No vale la pena decir que me quede a terminar todo el okonomiyaki. Era cierto que Ukyo era impulsiva y muy celosa, pero comenzaba a caerme bien...

**RYOGA**  
Decidi retirarme al comer porque Akane y Akari habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo, pero solo por poco tiempo, porque cuando regrese de llevar mis platos, las vi platicar animosamente sobre la boda.  
-Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir un rato - pense, pues me tocaria el turno de la mañana. Ví que Heita, Daisuke (que ya estaba repuesto) e Hiroshi se retiraron temprano, pobres, ellos tendrían el de la madrugada (aunque siendo sinceros, hubiera preferido el de la noche). Eche un último vistazo a la casa, a Tsubasa y Moose que vigilaban como halcones y regrese al jardín, iba a quedarme en mi tienda de campaña, rodeado de otras más, así como colchonetas. Todos los hombres ibamos a dormir afuera mientras las mujeres en la casa (inclusive Hapossai tuvo que ceder su pieza...lo cual me recuerda, tuvimos que amarrarlo para evitar que fuera a la casa en la noche, el paraíso como el la llamaba, igual que el maestro Shingesai). Muchos se preguntan como es que todos estamos aquí y los invitados no harían el favor de llegar un día antes de la boda, bueno, según la tradición, el padre de la novia da alojamiento a los invitados y estos tienen que llegar unos 5 días antes, eso evitaria que la boda se suspendiera, es una señal de buena suerte...lo cual no era evidente, porque también se invito a Shampoo, Kodachi y Centaro, y a la abuela...la abuela. Ella no había atacado por lo que me habían dicho, de seguro lo haría el mismo día de la boda. Tendríamos que prepararnos, pero por suerte, teníamos al maestro Hapossai. Ya iba a acostarme (era temprano, así que no estaba más que yo) cuando oí un ruido raro, decidi salir de la tienda y vi a unos arbustos moverse. Tal vez era la abuela o Ken el camaleón, así que fui a ver, pero de repente, tuve un extraño presentimiento. Quise voltearme, pero alguien me golpeo con un mazo y cai casi noqueado. Trate de ver quien era el autor pero no pude...todo se volvio oscuridad...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Bueno, que les ha parecido, espero no salirme tanto de las personalidades de cada persona de la serie, como ven, este fanfic es muy serio, muy contrario a la serie o el manga donde uno se rie de las situaciones tan chuscas que se dan, pero realmente me estoy divirtiendo haciendo este fanfic. Si no les gusta, haganmelo saber

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 3: El plan

**MOOSE**  
Que raro, oi un extraño golpe en el jardín y fui a asomarme, pero no había nadie.  
-Deben ser mis nervios - pense y regrese con Tsubasa que parecia tener algo de sueño, eran como las 10 de la noche, llevamos algo así como 4 horas vigilando y nos faltaba todavía otras dos. Por suerte Heita le tocaria el turno de la madrugada y no a nosotros.  
-Esto esta muy aburrido - me comento Tsubasa - parece que Ryuu y los demás le dieron una buena lección a esos 3  
-Sí, pero al menos no tendre que vermelas con Shampoo - comente aliviado.  
-Eso sí, es una fiera  
-¡Tsubasa!  
-Lo siento - se disculpo - pero es cierto, ella es tan fuerte como tú...  
-Pero la que me preocupa es Kodachi, puede hacer cualquier locura con tal de tener a Ranma  
-Pero ya no tiene a Sasuke, y de seguro ella no sabe hacer muchas cosas por sí sola  
-Tal vez, aunque aun no me gusta la alianza de Kuno  
-¿Que dices? - se oyo alguien por detrás. Era el mismisimo Kuno - no me ofendas Moose, o quieres probar mi espada  
-No quiero pelear - le dije algo cansando - no es el momento adecuado, además, que haces aquí?  
-Yo vengo de guardia ahora  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, pero solo hasta la medianoche, y tendre otro turno de las 12 a 3 de la tarde  
-Pero quien te obligo a venir  
-En cierta forma fue por convicción propia de ayudar en la boda  
-Y la mano dura de Nabiki cierto? - sonrio Tsubasa  
-Bueno...tengo que hacerle caso a una de mis prometidas, es el deber de un buen novio  
-Sí como no - musite y me recoste sobre las tejas. La luna iluminaba los alrededores y por un momento pude ver la cara de Shampoo en ella.  
-Pronto Ranma se casara y entonces por fin seras mi novia - pense feliz. Me voltee y ve a Kuno con Sasuke sirviendole algo de vino tinto mientras Tsubasa también sonreía, el también pensaba en Ukyo. Por fin nuestros sueños se realizarian, mientras las horas pasaban

**RYUU**  
Me sentía algo intranquilo, así que decidi ir a tomar algo de agua a la casa. Mientras pasaba entre los cientos de invitados en el jardín, note que la tienda de Ryoga estaba abierta, sin nadie adentro  
-De seguro debe estar como P-chan - pense - el pobre sabe que Akane pronto se casara y quiere estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible  
Camine sigilosamente hasta la cocina, cuando vi que las luces estaban prendidas. Al entrar vi a Ukyo tomando algo de leche  
-Upss, lo siento - musite - mejor me voy  
-No, adelante, yo ya me voy a acostar, veo que no puedes dormir tampoco  
-No, es que decidi echar un ultimo vistazo a la casa  
-Mentiroso - me dijo tomando un sorbo - sabías que se te arruga la nariz cuando mientes  
-Eso no es cierto - dije algo apenado y tratando de mantener la calma - ¿quien te manda fijarte en esos detalles?  
-Nadie, sin embargo te volvio a suceder  
-Por favor, mejor vete a dormir - dije entre enojado y sonrojado  
-Je, pero como te pareces a Ranma...Buenas noches - se despidio y subio por las escaleras. A pesar de vestir unos pants y una sudadera para dormir, se veía muy bon...¡Qué diablos estoy diciendo! Esa chica me esta trastornando...  
-Hmmfrr - musite - mejor me voy a dormir  
Fue tal mi enojo que se me olvido porque fui a la cocina

**RYOGA**  
Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Alguien me había golpeado y llevado no se donde. Estaba muy oscuro, pero por el olor parece que reconoci el lugar. Me habían atado y puesta una venda en la boca. Trate de pedir ayuda, pero mis gritos eran ahogados por el pañuelo. Oí voces y decidi hacerme el desmayado. Se abrio la puerta y las luces se prendieron.  
-Escucha, no debiste haberle pegado tan duro  
-Oye, pero tiene la cabeza tan dura como un coco  
-Akane y Ranma! - identifique las voces - eran ellos, pero que se proponian hacer conmigo  
-Parece que aun no despierta Ranma, si tu le hiciste algo, juro que me la pagaras  
-No te preocupes, es muy resistente como yo  
-Sí como no Saotome - me enoje - ahora veras cuando salga de esto  
-Sera mejor echarle algo de agua fría para que reaccione  
-Glup - se oyo de Ranma y no podía creerlo. -Agua fría...NO! Quise moverme pero no pude. Demonios! Akane sabría mi secreto, no, no por favor!  
-Escucha Akane, que tal si lo dejamos así un rato más  
-No, necesitamos hablar con él ya y...  
Trate de moverme y entonces sin que lo notara Akane, golpee una pierna de Saotome levemente. Esto lo noto  
-Akane, parece que ya desperto  
-¿En serio? Vamos a ver - Akane me levanto y me quito la venda de los ojos y de la boca.  
-Saotome! - fueron mis primeras palabras - me las pagaras!  
-Espera Ryoga, no fue idea mía, sino de Akane  
-¿Hablas en serio? - me voltee hacia Akane que me quitaba el resto de las ataduras - Tu Akane..  
-Así es Ryoga, es que necesitamos que nos ayudes a detener esta boda  
-¡QUE! - musite perplejo - hablas en serio?  
-Sí, veras, hace unas semanas, papá y el tío Sowun encontraron un manuscrito en la biblioteca del maestro Hapossai donde decía que la pareja heredera del título de la dinastía Saotome debía casarse antes de cumplir los 17 años.  
-Ya veo - musite - Ranma y tú los cumplen en dos y 3 semanas respectivamente  
-Así es - dijo Ranma - y segun el documento, debe cumplirse o una terrible maldición caera sobre la familia.  
-Entonces...no hay problema desde mi punto de vista  
-Creemos que ese documento es falso - dijo Ranma  
-¿Pero como?  
-Muy simple, que coincidencia que nuestros padres lo encontraran y que dijera todo lo que pasaba hasta el momento  
-Así es, sospechamos que papá y tío Genma hicieron el manuscrito  
-Pero hay expertos en documentos antiguos que probara que el papel era falso  
-Eso es lo más raro, el catador nos dijo que el documento era verdadero, de hace 200 años.  
-Pero el maestro de seguro tuvo que ver con esto - dijo enojado Ranma - el conoce muchas tecnicas sobre el arte de crear papel antiguo  
-No me parece muy loable - dije - creo que ustedes estan inventando esto para librarse de la boda  
No, es la verdad - suspiro Akane - la abuela nos confirmo esa técnica  
-¿La abuela? Con razón no había ataco  
-Sí, ella sabe de nuestro plan y trato de decirselo a Shampoo, pero ella no entendio y se alio con Kodachi. Esto se ha vuelto un manicomio. Pero nos dijo la abuela que si el plan no funciono, ella intervendra, junto con Rin Rin y Ran Ran  
-Esto es muy delicado Ryoga  
-Entonces para que me necesitan?  
-Queremos que te hagas pasar como el verdadero amor de Akane  
-¡QUE! - grite - hablan en serio!  
-Shhh! Silencio - me tapo la boca Ranma - quieres que nos descubran  
-Pero..pero - tartamudee - yo el verdadero amor de Akane?  
-Sí - ella se sonrojo - según ese documento, solo la heredera puede casarse con su verdadero amor, es cierto que...bueno - Akane se sonrojo más y no pudo continuar  
-Solo queremos que llegues enfrente de todos en la comida y que beses a Akane, mientras ella diga que tu eres el amor de su vida  
-Pero Ranma - decía todavía sin creerlo - tu acaso...  
-Bueno, este - se apeno - es un gran sacrificio pero no quiero casarme ahora con Akane  
-¡Canalla! Acaso no te importa ella - me le abalanze  
-Claro que sí - me sujeto - solo que no quiero la boda ahora, sino en un año más y...glup! - Ranma se callo mientras Akane lo miraba. Yo mientras, esta perplejo, emocionado, sorprendido, pero ante todo, asustado. Besar a Akane y fingir una pelea de amor. Claro, no sería díficil, especialmente por lo que sentía por ella, pero el saber que solo era una representación me enfermaba. Además, existía el problema de Akari, no se porque pensaba en ella y en los miles de sartenasos que me daría. Me sentía mal también por querer engañarla. Pero sin embargo, algo me dijo que continuara con esta locura  
-¿Estan seguros lo que dice ese papel?  
-Sí - se recupero Akane - por eso nuestros padres no quieren que nadie intervenga, pues eso echaría a perder el plan de ellos y si ejecutamos el convenio, de seguro ellos se delataran.  
-Entonces quieres que nuestra representación (que horrible palabra pense) haga que salgan al descubierto  
-Exacto Ryoga, al principio pensamos en Ukyo, pero luego vimos que tu eres el indicado para esto  
**RANMA**  
Sí como - pense - ese cerdo haría lo que fuera por Akane, especialmente por un beso. Era cierto que me enfurecía verlo besar a Akane, pero no había remedio para parar esta boda. También era cruel, porque Ryoga sabría que lo de Akane sería pura mentira. Me le quede viendo mientras el seguía perdido. Pobre, no sabía que hacer, pero de repente...  
**RYOGA**  
No sabía que hacer. Si actuaba, quedaría mal ante todos y se descubririan mis sentimientos frente a Akane, aunque luego podría aclarar que fue una farsa (aunque realmente para mi fuera verdad) o podría rechazar, pero la boda seguiria y Akane y Ranma estarian casados, tampoco podía permitirlo. Finalmente, tome mi determinación, luego de analizar mis posibilidades...  
-Ahhh...esta bien, acepto...¿Cuando iniciaremos esto?  
-Gracias Ryoga - Akane me abrazo - esto funcionara a las mil maravillas  
No disfrute el abrazo de mi querida Akane, simplemente me le quede viendo a Ranma con tristeza. El asintió, no muy contento. Je, se pondría celoso de seguro al vernos, pero sin embargo, eso lo disfrutaría y no podía perder detalle, aunque fuese todo un engaño.  
-Muy bien - dijo Saotome - manos a la obra

**SASUKE**  
Esa noche, tras irse a dormir el Sr. Tatewaki, me quede una hora más de guardia, en compañía de otros 3 chicos, uno de ellos llamado Heita me trato muy amable y me ofrecio un poco de galletas que había traido. Yo francamente estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la srita. Akane, ella había sido muy amable conmigo y además estar a lado de la Srita. Kodachi era muy pesado, y peligroso. De seguro me daría llevar algunas bombas para hacerlas detonar en la casa Tendo. Yo no podía permitirme eso, así que mejor segui al amo Kuno. Aunque siendo francos, también desconfiaba de él, porque de repente cambió de actitud. Aunque en otros términos, el estaba muy contento de tener menos prometidas, ahora solo era la chica del cabello de fuego y Nabiki Tendo. Espero sobrevivir para ver un día casado al Sr. Tatewaki y poder servirlo a él y a su esposa

**TSUBASA**  
Me levante temprano, como eso de las 6 de la mañana y al alzar la vista, vi a Ryoga en el techo viendo hacia el horizonte. Subi a saludarlo, pero lo note con cara de preocupación  
-Buenos días - me sente a lado de él  
-Buenos días  
-¿Pasa algo? Un ataque de Shampoo...  
-No - me contesto desganado - solo que tengo algunos problemas  
-Hmm, de seguro debes pensar en que pronto Akane se casara, en verdad lo siento  
El me miro con cierto enojo. Yo me apene, no quise decirlo con mala intención  
-Lo siento, no fue a...  
-Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes - bostezo un poco - no pude dormir anoche, eso es todo  
-Pues mejor cambiale el turno a Ryuu, lo vi irse a ejercitarse hace una media hora  
-No, es mejor así, quiero estar listo para la comida...  
-¿Listo, para que?  
-Para nada...solo bromeo, bueno...mejor baja y ve a desayunar.  
-Como quieras, te traere algo de la cocina de Kasumi  
-Gracias - sonrio mientras yo bajaba.  
-Esto no me gusta - pense - algo se trae entre manos

**RYOGA**  
Uff, por poco Tsubasa se entera. Estoy demasiado cansado, no dormi más que 6 horas, pero muy mal. Tuve sueños y pesadillas de lo que Akane y Ranma me dijeron. Rayos, porque me meti en esto, porque!. Segui viendo como el sol se asomaba entre las casas mientras mi mente veía el modo de actuar, aunque claro, no sería tan díficil, solo tendría que ser yo mismo...yo mismo

**RYUU**  
Llevaba como media hora corriendo. Sabía que era mejor entrenar en el dojo, pero estaba preparandose para la boda, así que no era muy conveniente. Dormí poco anoche, no se porque estaba tan intranquilo. Tal vez era por los nervios o por lo que había pasado. Sin pensarlo, Kodachi y Shampoo estuvieron a punto de ganarme, sino hubiera sido por Ukyo. Pero mi orgullo no podía permitirme agradecerle, eso nunca. Seguí dando la vuelta a la manzana cuando divise un enorme camión a lo lejos. Tenía la bandera de Francia en un lado y paso rapidamente junto a mí. Me quede extrañado, pero segui corriendo...

**RANMA**  
Al fin la oportunidad de Ryoga habia llegado. Si alguna vez quería demostrar sus sentimientos por Akane, sería ahora mismo, aunque fuese una simple representación, para el no lo seria. Me sentía molesto de que tuviera que recurrir a esto, pero estabamos seguros de que desenmascariamos a papá y al tío Sowun. Todo esto meditaba mientras seguía metido en mi colcha para dormir. Tan pronto decidi levantarme, vi a los demás todavía dormidos. Debo admitir que era temprano, lo cual era raro que hiciera, pues ni había clases (era periodo de vacaciones). Levante la mirada al techo y vi a Ryoga haciendo guardia. Se le notaba pensativo, pero yo sabía que estaba muy afligido por lo que iba a hacer.  
-Ranma! - se oyo de la casa - ven a ayudarnos con la colocación de los adornos  
-Voy Nabiki - me estire un poco y luego entre rapidamente. Adentro reinaba el caos comparado con la tranquilidad de afuera. Todas las mujeres del lugar estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, o preparando el desayuno o haciendo adornos para el dojo. De seguro se habran levantado desde las 6 de la mañana - musite - inclusive Akane.  
-Hijo, podrías traer viveres, no nos alcanzara con tantos invitados  
-Bien mamá - exclame - ahora voy  
Tome un par de bolsas de mandado y me encamine a la puerta cuando vi llegar a Ryuu corriendo  
-Veo que fuiste a hacer algo de ejercicio  
-Sí - dijo entre jadeos - y tu a donde vas mariposa?  
-No te burles, voy a hacer las compras, me acompañas?  
-Pero la vigilancia...  
-No te preocupes, Ryoga esta ahora en ese asunto, además tal vez intenten secuestrarme y necesitare ayuda  
-Como quieras, solo dejame que me cambie  
Mientras esperaba, vi pasar a Tsubasa con un plato de tallarines y de arroz  
-¿A donde llevas tanta comida?  
-Es para Ryoga, me encargo esto... - se fue rapidamente por una ventana y salto al techo. Luego Moose llego todavia despeinado y bostezando fuertemente  
-Parece que estuvo pesada la guardia de ayer  
-No - sonrio - solo aburrida¿Ya esta el desayuno?  
-No, apenas voy por las cosas, Ryoga parece que se comio lo ultimo que quedaba  
-Bien - llego Ryuu - vamos, que ya hace hambre  
-Los acompaño también - Moose saco un peine de su manga  
-No lo sé - musite - la casa va a estar muy sola. Heita y los demás todavía duermen mientras que Kuno parece que no va a despertar hasta la comida. Tsubasa, Sasuke y Ryoga no creo que sean suficientes para detener un ataque  
-No se preocupen, es de muy de mañana, conozco a Shampoo y de seguro atacara hasta el mediodia  
-Bueno - murmuro Ryuu viendo el reloj - son las 7:30, se hace tarde  
Tuve que aceptar la determinación, pues necesitariamos gente para llevar los víveres a la casa.  
-OK, pero espero que esto sea cierto  
Cuando saliamos corriendo al mercado, vimos a Tsubasa correr a gran velocidad por los techos de las casas con un enorme bolsa  
-Diablos! - exclame - esto no me gusta, de seguro Kasumi lo mando por otro encargo...ahora si Ryoga esta solo.  
-El sabe cuidarse - dijo Ryuu

**RYOGA**  
Deje los platos a un lado y tras dar gracias, me recoste satisfecho.  
-No cabe duda de que Kasumi cocina muy bien - pense mientras bostezaba un poco. Por suerte la ansiedad sobre Akane se estaba comenzando a disipar y pensaba más en como aprovechar esta oportunidad  
-Voy a besarla - sonreí - besar a mi amada Akane  
Me quede un rato embobado con la idea cuando tuve un extraño presentimiento. En eso oí una gran explosión proveniente de abajo, y trate de ver que pasaba cuando alguien se interpuso en mi camino.  
-Shampoo! - exclame - quitate de enmedio!  
-Lo siento - dijo sonriendo malevolamente - pero esto se acabo, venimos por Ranma  
-Pues parece que no esta aquí, fue de compras  
-Bueno, entonces es por Akane!  
-Ni te atrevas a tocarla o me las pagaras  
-Demasiado tarde P-chan - musito mientras oí unos gritos abajo  
-Shampoo! - exclame furioso - dejame pasar!  
-Primero tendras que vencerme - y tomo una pose de batalla. Sabía que era más fuerte que ella, pero me tomaria tiempo y eso no era lo que tenía ahora.  
-No hay otra - pense - a pelear  
**KUNO**  
Maldición! esto se estaba poniendo feo. Sasuke había sido neutralizado igual que Heita, la srita. Hinako, el tal Mikado y los sres. Saotome y Tendo por el gas de mi hermana. Por otro lado, Ukyo apenas podía enfrentarse a Ken el camaleón y Centaro al mismo tiempo mientras yo resguardaba la entrada de la casa Tendo de mi hermana que sostenía su lazo y riendo como de costumbre. De reojo mire a Akane sosteniendo una sarten junto a Tamari y atras todas las mujeres de la casa. No serían suficientes para detener a mi hermana  
-Venimos por Ranma o Akane, esto se acabo!  
-Ni lo sueñes hermanita, primero tendras que vencerme  
-Como quieras - sin perdida de tiempo, me ataco con su lazo,pero logre esquivarla y golpearla con poca fuerza, lo suficiente para mandarla lejos.  
-Rayos - musitaba Ukyo mientras esquivaba un plato de Centaro - no aguantare mucho tiempo  
-Voy para alla, espera que me encarge de mi her... - me volvi y vi a Kodachi con una bazooka  
-Esto se acabo hermano - me dijo preparando la mira - ponte a rezar!  
**RYOGA**  
Pare dos patadas de Shampoo y trate de hacerle una llave,pero escapo rapidamente. Era más rapida que yo y eso me restaba ventaja. Entonces escuche un ruido extraño  
-Jeje - se rio Shampoo - Kodachi parece que va a utilizar su bazooka  
-¡Que! - exclame - eso nunca!  
Me lanze de frente a Shampoo y ella me esquivo dandome una patada que me mando a volar hacia el jardín...tal como lo había planeado, ya que pude ver a Kodachi a punto de dispararle a Kuno, pero caí a lado de ella y con mi sombrilla pude desviar el proyectil que salió del arma y que fue a dar al cielo explotando.  
-No! - exclamo Shampoo. Kuno aprovecho para desarmar a su hermana y con un fuerte golpe, mandarla a volar lejos de la casa. Shampoo bajo rapidamente del techo y se metio a la casa viendo la oportunidad, pero no contaba con el sarten de Akane y las bolsas explosivas de Tamari, que la hicieron salir disparada del lugar.  
-Ahora si pueden ayudarme - decía Ukyo mientras detenía un golpe de la sombrilla del Ryoga Falso. Cuando llegamos al apoyo, Ken retrocedio con Centaro  
-Parece que han ganado - musito - pero ya habra otras  
Los dos se esfumaron mientras Ukyo se hincaba muerta del cansancio. Yo le levante el dedo pulgar en señal de felicitación mientras ella me sonreía.  
-La vimos cerca - me dijo - por poco se llevan a Akane  
-Sí - exclame mientras veía a Kuno consolar a las chicas - espero que Ranma y los demás regresen pronto  
-Que tonta idea de ir todos juntos - se levanto Ukyo - mejor hubieramos ido nosotras  
-Al menos los problemas se acabaron por el momento  
-Ryoga! - vi llegar a Akari - ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, solo unos cuantos golpes  
-Lo sabía! - exclamo - eso es muy peligroso, por poco y...  
-Akari! ya dije que estoy bien, no hay problema  
-Eres un tonto! - se dio media vuelta y se metio a la casa. Yo me le quede viendo a Ukyo. En eso se oyo el ruido de un camión y alguien toco a la puerta. Fuimos a ver con nuestras armas preparadas cuando al abrir, vimos a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una bandera de Francia en la espalda  
-¿Piccole?- pregunto Ukyo - ¿Eres tú?  
-Oh Madame Ukyo - dijo el extraño con un remarcado acento francés - ¿Como ha estado¿Aqui es la boda cierto?  
-Sí Mousier - le dije. Este sonrio  
-Tu debes ser Ryoga, gusto en conocerte  
-Piccole - llego Akane dandole la mano mientras el la besaba. Esto claro me puso algo celoso - veo que llegaste a tiempo  
-Así es madame Akane, y traje el pastel de bodas como os prometi  
-¿En serio? - dijimos al mismo tiempo Ukyo y yo  
-Sí, vamos chicos - exclamo haciendo una seña - adelante  
Se abrieron las dos puertas y un enorme pastel paso frente a nuestros ojos. Con la figura de Akane y Ranma en la punta.  
-Es precioso Piccole - exclamo Akane emocionada  
-Y gigantesco - agrego Ukyo  
-Merci madames, ahora donde lo pongo?  
-Que lo lleven al dojo, allí sera la recepción  
-Perfecto, ya escucharon - ni tardos ni perezosos, varios mozos de corte francés, se llevaron tal montaña de harina y crema.  
-Ahora Ryoga - me dijo el franchute - ¿Que ha estado pasando aquí?  
-Lo mismo digo yo - Tsubasa llego con una bolsa repleta de flores - ¿Que paso? vi a Shampoo y compañía en pésimas condiciones...  
-Es una larga historia - sonrei mientras veía a Heita y a los demás despertar del sueño - vamos, adentro les dire...

**RYUU**  
Llevamos como una hora comprando cuando al fin terminamos con el ultimo de la lista. Ibamos de regreso, cargando muchas bolsas cuando vimos a lo lejos, 4 figuras lastimeras.  
-Creo que son Kodachi y los demás - se ajusto los lentes Moose. En efecto, eran ellos. Se detuvieron frente a nosotros. Inmediatamente nos preparamos, pero simplemente nos ignoraron y siguieron de largo.  
-Nos vengaremos - musito Centaro - no se quedara así  
-Parece que Ryoga les dio su merecido  
-Sí - dijo Ranma riendo - parece que sí  
-Me pregunto si Ukyo estara bien - pense mientras ibamos corriendo rumbo al dojo Tendo

**RANMA**  
-Así que lograron contener la invasión? - dije mientras tomaba algo de agua  
-Sí - dijo Ryoga - fue dificil, pero entre todos a tus ex-prometidas  
En eso oí a alguien con un acento muy conocido y de repente vi pasar una gran lengua que me saludo  
-Piccole?  
-Sí - Ryoga se recosto sobre el tejado - vino después de la batalla.  
-No sabía que Akane lo había invitado...pero que bueno que trajo un pastel de bodas...ya iba a ir por uno que Kasumi me...  
-Ranma! Dejate de payasadas y dime cuando voy a hacer eso  
-Ya te dije, a la hora de comida, acaso estas preocupado P-chan? - le dije en claro tono de burla, pero el me ignoro totalmente. Yo me quede callado y también me recoste..  
-Es tu sueño - musite tratando de hacerlo hablar - vas a declararle tu amor a Akane y ella no lo sabra - seguía ignorandome - eres afortunado  
-No lo soy - murmuro - si lo fuera, estaria en tu lugar y YO si aceptaria casarme con Akane cobarde  
-Dilo que quieras - conteste molesto por su comentario - pero no estas, así que aguantate...  
Con una rapidez sorprendente, Ryoga coloco la sombrilla sobre mi cabeza, como apuntando un blanco  
-Eres tan cínico Saotome - sonrio amargamente - tienes chicas que darían la vida por tí y no aceptas a ninguna, menos a Akane  
-Yo no pedi tener esta vida! - me levante - Crees que es muy bonito que todas esas chicas me persigan cuando en realidad ponen a Akane tan celosa, yo solo la am... - me tape la boca. Parece que me deje llevar y tuve que bajar la mirada  
-Je, entonces lo que oí esa vez con Saffron no era mentira, si la amas...  
-Este yo - musite tratando de zafarme de esta situación  
-No me digas nada, solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo - exclamo secamente - yo estare listo...  
-Como gustes - me dirigi a la entrada y me voltee por última vez. Ryoga sonrio y me asintió. Cuando baje, escuche un fuerte golpe seguido de las palabras "maldito afortunado".  
-No, tu eres el afortunado - y me dirigi hacia mi cuarto.

**MOOSE**  
-Así que Shampoo estuvo aquí  
-Exacto - dijo Tsubasa - Ryoga y los demás apenas pudieron detenerlos, la próxima vez no me ausentare  
-Pues yo prefiero seguir haciendolo  
-¿Que dices?  
-Sí - musite - si veo a Shampoo, no se que podría pasarme...  
-Tienes que comprender que ella no esta en sus cabales y que ama a Ranma...  
-Lo se, lo se, pero no sabes cuando la quiero..  
-Te comprendo, no te preocupes...a proposito, donde esta Ukyo?  
-La vi con Ryuu hace unos momentos  
-Con Ryuu - Tsubasa se levanto no muy contento - y que hacía con él?  
-Como quieres que sepa, no te exhaltes, Ryuu no es un ladron de novias como Saotome  
-Eso espero, o me las pagara todas juntas  
No pude evitar reirme un poco del pobre Tsubasa. Entre tanto, veía al francés ayudar a Heita en la cocina, parece que ellos dos comenzaban a llevarse bien. Por otro lado, Hiroshi y Daisuke todavia dormian mientras que Miss Hinako ayudaba al resto de las mujeres de la casa con los preparativos. Kuno y Sasuke disfrutando de un entremes mientras los dos maestros solo pasaban frente a nosotros con varias bolsas (me pregunto que tendrían?) y Sr. Tendo persiguiendo a Sr. Saotome con Yotaro en los hombros. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad...y solo faltaban 3 días para la boda

**RYUU**  
-Saliste muy mal del encuentro, te golpearon duro - murmure recargado en una pared del cuarto provisional de Ukyo  
-No tanto - sonrio Ukyo poniendose un vendaje en el brazo - solo fueron raspones  
-Prometo no volver a ausentarme - dije en un tono serio  
-Eso dices, pero como todos los hombres, no cumplen sus promesas  
-Ranma nos ha dado muy mala imagen cierto?  
Ella asintio mientras revisaba su pala. No se porque razón me le quede viendo y parece que lo noto pues de repente comenzo a moverse extrañamente (si me lo preguntan en cierta forma, parece que me estaba modelando) sosteniendo la pala. Desperte de mi estupor al ver que la pala casi me golpea el rostro. Me caí de bruces mientras Ukyo se reía  
-Jeje, que le pasa al famoso Ryuu Kumon? - me dijo en un tono burlón  
-Nada, porque lo dices - exclame molesto, que acaso no puedo quedarme pensando un momento  
-Bueno, no es malo, pero cuando me estas viendo...  
-¿Quien dijo que te estaba viendo? - grite sonrojado - ni modo que fueras tan bonita...  
Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba estampado en la pared mientras Ukyo se retiraba muy enojada por el comentario.  
-Yo y mi gran bocota - pense - ¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí?

**RYOGA**  
Bueno, ya eran como las 12 y mi turno estaba a punto de terminar. Por fin habia logrado bloquearme y estaba consciente de lo que iba a hacer. No sabía si podría llevar a cabo el plan, que tal si corría a ultimo momento? No podía darme ese lujo y más que nunca tenía que hacerlo, para detener esta boda...aunque en el fondo sabía que solo sería una posposición más. Entonces ví a Ryuu subir al tejado. Traía un vendaje en la cabeza  
-Veo que el golpe y los gritos pidiendo auxilio eran tuyos  
-No te burles Hibiki - se sento - tu turno ha terminado, ya puedes irte  
-Esta bien - dije viendo el sol - creo que ya es hora..suerte  
-No creo que vengan...se nota que les diste una buena paliza  
-Eso espero, nos veremos en 6 horas - baje rapidamente al jardín y me dirigi a mi tienda de campaña. Allí estaria hasta la hora de la comida, pero entonces vi a Akari esperandome no con muy buena cara  
-¿Todavia estas enojada conmigo? - le comente inocentemente  
-Un poco, es que eres un necio, sabes que pudieron lastimarte y no me haces caso  
-Vamos...no fue nada...  
-Nada! - levanto la voz - no viste a la tal Kodachi con una bazooka, creí que moririamos!  
-Pero no lo hicieron - dije tratando de bromear, pero ella estaba sumamente enojada  
-Bueno - suspito - promete que tendras por lo menos un compañero de guardia  
-Sí - dije ya aliviado - esta bien, le dire a Heita o alguien más, ya contenta?  
-No - se encamino hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo me ruborize un poco - pero más tranquila, ahora descansa  
-Eso es lo que iba a hacer

**CENTARO**  
-Volvimos a fracasar, no es justo! - grite golpeando la mesa - esto se esta volviendo eterno..  
-Crees que no lo se - dijo Shampoo molesta igual que Ken - hoy casi lo logramos, sino hubiera sido por Ryoga...  
-No lloren, ya paso - Kodachi saco unos cuantos artefactos - es hora de la artilleria pesada  
-Espero que resulte - dije todavia alterado - o nada podra!  
-Aun hay posibilidades - Kodachi rio - jojojo, Akane no sera la esposa de Ranma, jamás! jojojo

**TSUBASA**  
Estabamos todos muy ocupados y apenas los viveres que trajeron hace rato nos alcanzaron para la comida mientras yo ayudaba a Nabiki a colocar las flores en el dojo  
-Esto es muy emocionante - comento - por fin Akane se casa  
-Sí - no pude evitar mi emoción - por fin  
-Tsubasa, podrías mover la escalera hacia la repisa del dojo, tengo que limpiar y poner algunas rosas  
Asentí y lleve la escalera al lugar. Nabiki limpiaba mientras yo veía todo el lugar decorado, listo para la recepción  
-¿Que es esto?  
-Que ocurre? - levante la vista y vi a Nabiki con un frasco de tinta y un cilindro de metal  
-¿Que sera?  
-No lo se, pero sera mejor que preguntemos

**RYOGA**  
Estaba dormitando cuando alguien abrio la tienda y aparecio Heita con un delantal  
-Hey Ryoga, ya es hora de comer  
-¿Que? Tan rapido? - me incorpore y sali. El sol estaba en lo alto. Creo que era hora de actuar  
-Kasumi y Ukyo hicieron algo delicioso, sera una gran comida - dijo Heita optimista  
-Sí - sonrei a fuerzas - sera una gran comida...

Fin del capitulo

Comentarios del autor  
Que les parecio? Vaya forma de utilizar al pobre Ryoga, pero lo que cuenta es que va decir mucho en el siguiente capítulo. Las batallas iran mejorando...Nos veremos en el capítulo 4...  
Nota: aun no se cuantos personajes estan en la serie, por eso los estoy introduciendo como aparecen en el manga o serie de TV 


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 4: Ryoga Saotome?

**MOOSE**  
Era la hora de la comidad en la casa Tendo. El barullo armado en la cena era poco comparado con el de la comida. Todos hablaban y ocurrían hechos únicos como ver pelear a Ranma con el Sr. Genma por la comida, Nabiki vendiendo igual que Ukyo como si fuera restaurant, enfrentamientos, enojos, etc. Un total manicomio...por suerte no había más invitados...o eso creí. Entonces escuche el timbre de la casa, como Tsubasa estaba ocupado con Ukyo, Heita con los demás atendienlos y Ryuu de guardia, decidi ver quien era.  
-Ire a ver quien es - se levanto Kasumi  
-No, mejor voy yo, puede ser Kodachi..o glup! Shampoo  
-Gracias Moose, date prisa, la comida se acaba  
Asentí y fui con la esperanza de que no fuera Shampoo. Abri la puerta con algo de temor pero sonrei aliviado al ver que solo era otra chica (muy bonita por cierto) acompañada de un señor ya mayor y un toro...un toro! Bueno, si, era un toro. Los 3 vestían a la usanza vaquera.  
-Buenas tardes¿Que se les ofrece?  
-Buenas tardes - me saludo el señor - ¿Es aqui el dojo Tendo, donde se llevara a cabo la boda?  
-Sí, es un invitado?  
-Claro - sonrio la chica - venimos a la boda de Akane con Ranma...nos enviaron una invitación  
Entonces el toro me mostro el papel y no había duda.  
-Bueno, pasen, a proposito ¿Cuales son sus nombres?  
-Yo soy Jeremias, mi nieta Anna y mi toro, Charlie...somos amigos de Ryoga  
-Sí, de "Joe" - anexo la chica  
-¿Joe¿Ryoga?  
-Sí, así es - la chica se adelanto - ya quiero verlo! El esta aquí?  
-Sí, es el padrino de la boda, pasen...  
Por su reacción, supose que Anna era algo más que una amiga de Ryoga. Luego recorde a Akari y no pude evitar reirme hacia mis adentros  
-Jejeje, así que el buen Ryoga tiene 2 pretendientes además de Akane, que afortunado - pense - pobre, al fin sufrira lo de Saotome 

**RYOGA**  
Llevaba 20 minutos buscando la cocina pero no la encontraba. Diablos! Como detesto que me pase esto, y lo peor es que no estaba nadie que me guiara. Comence a desesperarme cuando por fin di con la cocina y vi a la señora Saotome preparando una sopa de tallarines  
-Buenas tardes Sra. - asenti - ¿Donde esta el dojo?  
-Ryoga - musito - otra vez te perdiste cierto?  
Asenti apenado y ella me sonrio  
-vamos, yo te guio...  
Llegamos al dojo, pero yo no quise entrar hasta estar bien preparado. Eche un reojo y vi que Akari conversaba con Ukyo muy animosamente. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía mal que ella viera lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía fallarle a Akane, eso nunca. En eso alguien me toco el hombro, era Moose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..  
-Veo que te perdiste, te estabamos esperando  
-Bueno sí - tome aire - es hora de entrar  
-Como quieras...Joe  
-¿Que dijiste¿Como?  
-Ya veras - puso una cara de pícaro - hay una sorpresa.  
Moose entro y yo me quede pensativo. "Joe" ¿Donde antes lo habia oído?.  
No le preste importancia y entre. Inmediatamente senti los ojos de Akane y Akari sobre mi. Me sente lejos de ellas, para evitar sospechas...y nervios. Ranma me hizo una seña con la mano. Eran 4 dedos, esto indicaba que en 4 minutos, yo haria el movimiento. Comenze a ponerme nervioso y respirar rápido. Nunca había enfrentado esto...besaria a Akane! Mi sueño hecho realidad! Pero tal vez cometeria una idiotez, era mejor calmarme. Tome aire y me dispuse a comer un poco cuando de repente Moose abrio la puerta del dojo  
-Disculpen, pero más invitados llegaron  
-Hazlos pasar Moose - dijo masticando el tío Sowun - estan en el mejor momento  
-OK, pasen - tan pronto entraron se me cayeron los palillos de la sorpresa. Era Anna! No podía ser! Que hacia ella aquí! Esto se estaba poniendo feo!  
-Buenas tardes - dijo el señor, Don Jeremías - esperamos no interrumpir  
-No pasen - dijo el Sr. Genma - adelante, adelante  
Trate de esconderme atrás del Dr. Tofu y Midori pero fue tarde, Anna habia estado escudriñando como un halcón y me había localizado.  
-Ryoga! - grito - Estas aquí! que bueno!  
Sin darme tiempo de reacción, se lanzo a abrazarme.  
-Joe Ryoga! Que bueno que te encontre, por fin podemos vernos de nuevo!  
-Este...yo - tartamudee - Anna, espera...yo...  
-Sabes, no te olvidado, no...te quiero más que todo lo de este mundo!  
Glup, en ese momento oi como dos palillos se rompían. Levante la vista y vi a Akari con una cara de furia y una mirada tan amenzante como un demonio. Se levanto y de sus ojos salían chispas  
-Oh no, esto va a ser un matadero - pense mientras Anna seguía abrazandome. Voltee ver a Akane, crei que solo estaria sorprendida, pero también la vi con un gesto de enojo que ya había visto antes. ¿Estaba celosa? No! De seguro iba a aprovechar esto para poner en práctica el plan. Oh Santo Dios! Con Akari y Anna aquí? Terminaria en el hospital  
-Oye Ryoga - sonrio Ranma igual que Tsubasa y Moose - no creímos que tuvieras esas costumbres  
-Sí - dijo Tsubasa - ¿3 chicas? Que don Juan  
-Callense! - grite - esto no es asunto suyo!  
Voltee hacia Akari y Akane. Las dos estaban que echaban tiros de furia.  
-Creo que este es el hermano de Ranma, verdad Daisuke?  
-Sí Hiroshi - dijo el otro cruzado de brazos  
-Lo ven - se levanto el profesor Iguma como si la situación no fuera ya tan mala - ¡Hay que disfrutar de la juventud, como el lo hace!  
-No, esto es un error - musite - es un error!  
Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso: Anna se inclino y me beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Akane(que no sabía si fingia) y Akari se acercaban a mi con las manos en posición de ataque...  
-Dios - murmure - apiadate de mi!

**RYUU**  
Que raro. Sentí como surgian dos poderosas presencias del interior del dojo a pesar de estar en el techo de la casa. Tal vez Ranma y Ryoga se habrían peleado o algo por el estilo, pero lo raro es que estos dos poderes estaban llenos de furia y coraje.  
-Akane, Ukyo, Akari u otra chica - pense por reflejo - de seguro Saotome tuvo algo que ver

**RANMA**  
-Esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga - pense mientras Akane y Akari casi saltaban sobre Ryoga - Ese Ryoga, no le conocia esas mañas...Parece que Akane se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de novia de Ryoga. Esto iba a salir muy bien...o eso crei yo...

**RYOGA**  
Me quede paralizado cuando las manos de Akane y Akari se acercaron al cuello de Anna. Entonces ella se retiro y el apretón de cuello recayo en mi. Al menos no la habían matado, pero ahora yo el que sufría  
-Au..xi..lio - apenas pude decir mientras las dos chicas me estrangulaban. Anna al ver esto, tomo las manos y las retiro de allí aventando a las dos chicas antes que muriera por estrangulación.  
-Pero que - dijo Akari - ¿Que estaba haciendo?  
-Eso te pregunto - le dijo Anna - ¿Que tienes contra mi Ryoga?  
-¿Tu Ryoga, el es mio!  
-Quieres pelear - gruño Akari - veo que tienes fuerza  
-Tu también - Anna puso un gesto de enojo.  
-Como que tuyo - exclamo Akane - yo lo amo!  
-¡QUE! - gritaron todos - como que lo amas!  
-Así es, yo amo a Ryoga Hibiki  
Mi mente se paralizo igual que todos...ella estaba allí confensando algo tan díficil  
-!Akane! - vi a Ranma levantandose - como puedes hacerme esto!  
Era obvio que Saotome era un mal actor, pero la interpretación de Akane era perfecta. Como si realmente me quisiera.  
-No estaras hablando en serio hija - dijo el Sr. Tendo al borde las lágrimas  
-Lo siento papá, es verdad! yo lo amo!  
-No! - grito y salio llorando mientras Genma salía a consolarlo  
-Akane - dijeron Nabiki y Kasumi - ¿Como?  
-Es que... - Akane bajo la mirada.  
-Que buena actriz - pense - es fenomenal. Ranma por otro lado trataba de pedirle disculpas a Akane, pero ella se negaba y me hizo un guiño.  
-Muy bien - dijo el maestro Hapossai - entonces la boda se tendra que cancelar..ejem, voy a consolar a tus padres Akane  
-Entonces - Akari señalo a Akane - tendremos un duelo hoy en la tarde  
-Cuando gustes - ella sonrio  
-No me olviden, lo haremos por Ryoga - agrego Anna - a las 4...pero antes...  
Anna se me abalanzo otra vez y me dio un beso en la mejilla  
-Te quiero - me dijo y se fue del dojo. Akari también hizo lo mismo  
-Es hora de demostrarte que soy la mejor - asintio y también salio del dojo y entonces Akane me beso en la frente  
-Lo hare por ti amado - me musito y se retiro. Yo me quede allí con la mirada pérdida mientras los demás se me quedaban viendo...Ukyo, que no había dicho palabra alguna, también se levanto y se fue con una mirada muy seria. Tsubasa lo noto...  
-Creo que desde ahora te diremos Ranma - me dijo - eres un don Juan.  
Los invitados se empezaron a ir muy sorprendidos y Ranma se notaba también preocupado  
-Ryoga - me musito - creo que esto no es normal  
-Creo que tienes razón - le dije - Saotome, parece que Akane no fingía  
-Maldición! - grito y fue trás Akane.  
-Heita, podrías ayudarme con los platos?  
-Claro Kasumi - el se levanto y comenzo a recogerlos. Yo me quede allí mientras Moose sonreía  
-Parece que acabas de armar un alboroto  
-Y me lo dices ahora  
-Ni tanto - sonrio Nabiki - vean esto - y nos mostro un papel muy antiguo con algunos botes de tinta  
-¿Que es?  
-El documento - finalizo Tsubasa.

**RYUU**  
-¿Que dices que¿Que Ryoga tiene 3 chicas?  
-Sí Ryuu, efectivamente - me comento Ukyo algo preocupada - Y Akane se encelo  
-¿En serio? No bromees!  
-No lo hago - se sento a lado mío - Akane se puso celosa por Ryoga  
-Esto me huele raro, me huele a Saotome  
-¿Crees que el tenga algo que ver en esto?  
-Apostaria que sí, de seguro planearon algo...  
-Ya veo - bajo la mirada todavía preocupada. Esto no era normal en Ukyo, debería estar feliz porque tal vez la boda se suspendería, pero no...  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Sí - levanto la mirada. Se notaba pálida - estoy bien, solo algo agotada, esa pelea de la mañana me dejo muy cansada  
-Deberías recostarte, puede ser peligroso  
-No... - se levanto como si hubiera tomado un par de copas de más - estoy muy bien y..oh!  
-¡Ukyo!  
Ukyo se desmayo frente a mis ojos y cayo pesadamente sobre el tejado, y comenzo a rodar hacia la orilla. Yo me quede sin reacción por unos momentos, pero luego corri para detenerla, sin embargo ya no tenía tiempo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, di un salto sobre ella y me lance del tejado hacia el piso para detenerla, pero no conte con un árbol que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas sobre el pasto del jardín.  
-Auch! eso me dolio - Apenas me recuperaba cuando me cayo una especie de piedra sobre mí, dejandome sepultado. Era Ukyo y cuando me incorpore vi si no se había lastimado. Por suerte no, pero estaba profundamente dormida. Trate de tomarla en brazos, sin embargo, algo crujio en mi hombro  
-Demonios! - musite - creo que me lo disloque el hombro  
Me quede unos momentos que hacer tocandome el brazo mientras veía a Ukyo dormida. Se veía muy tierna y dulce, más de lo que ya era. No se porque decía eso, pero mi mente comenzo a trabajar por sí sola desde que la conocí.  
-¡Ryu! - se oyo del tejado - ¿Donde estas?  
-Aca abajo - grite - me disloque un hombro y Ukyo esta desmayada!  
Vi a Moose bajar y se me quedo viendo con una cara rara  
-¿Que paso aquí¿Algún ataque?  
-No, Ukyo simplemente se desmayo y rodo hacia la orilla, sino sirvo de colchón, casi se mata  
-Hmm, a mi me suena a otra cosa  
-¡Que insinuas!  
-Nada, nada...yo te ayudo con Ukyo. Vamos con el Dr. Tofu, el te curara al instante  
-Esta bien, pero quien vigilara  
-Ryoga esta arriba, parece que tiene mucho que pensar  
-Ya me platicaron...

**RANMA**  
Llegue al cuarto de Akane. Estaba abierto, pero no toque y entre así como demás. Ese fue mi primer error, vi a Akane cambiandose con su dogi y entonces salí volando por un golpe de ella  
-Esta bien - dije ya con algunas banditas y vendas - ¿Que rayos estabas haciendo en la comida?  
-Es algo que no te incumbe  
-Pense que Ryoga iba a besarte y declararte su...digo, lo que convenimos  
-Sí, pero - Akane se quedo callada y aparto la mirada de la mía.  
-Akane¿Que paso?  
-No lo sé - musito - simplemente no soporte ver a Ryoga estar con otra chica  
-Acaso... - me quede paralizado - tú lo...  
-No lo sé, no lo sé - se sonrojo - solo se que no debía permitir que Akari o esa tal Anna se acercaran a mi...digo..a Ryoga  
Me quede sin habla. Akane le gustaba Ryoga? Eso era factible, el era mucho más amable que yo con ella, inclusive comía de lo que ella hacía. Comence a sentir furia, una furia tremenda, contra el mismisimo Ryoga. Quería partirle el cuello a la mitad y destrozarlo en pedazos, y luego lanzarlos al río más cercano. Ese cerdo!  
-Ranma, yo...  
-No digas nada Akane - susurre - ya se que tengo que hacer...pelea por Ryoga, eso nos ayudara  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros, ya sabes que hacer, suerte en tu pelea - me retire con la intención de romper algo...la cabeza de Hibiki.

**TSUBASA**  
Vi a Ranma salir rapidamente del segundo piso. Iba algo enojado por así decirlo, tal vez era por lo de comida, pero eso no me importaba...iba a ver a Ukyo que según Moose, había sufrido un desmayo. Cuando llegue vi a Ryuu mover su hombro y el Dr. Tofu a lado de la cama de Ukyo  
-Quedo genial doc - dijo Ryuu - como nuevo  
-Muy bien Ryuu, ahora regresa a la guardia  
-¿Qué paso alla arriba?  
-El Dr. Tofu dijo que Ukyo fue drogada durante la pelea, solo que fue un somnífero retardado  
-Centaro...- murmure. Me acerque a la cama de Ukyo que dormía placidamente - ¿Cuando despertara?  
-En una hora ya estara bien - me dijo el Dr. Tofu - pero hubiera sido peor ya que cayo del segundo piso  
-¡Que! Pero entonces como no le paso nada  
-Fue por Ryuu - señalo el Dr. al chico que se iba. Por alguna razón, no me agrado eso, yo debía haber protegido a Ukyo y no un desconocido, pero de todas formas le agradecí la ayuda  
-No fue nada, cuidala amigo, ahora voy a mi guardia... - se fue rapidamente y yo me quede viendo a mi amada con ojos protectores

**RYOGA**  
La cabeza me daba vueltas y no era para menos. En cuestión de minutos, 3 chicas iban a pelear por mi...por un lado me gustaba eso, pero por otro, sentía que me trataban como un objeto. Tenía que arreglar esto de una vez, aclarar mis sentimientos, presenciar esta estupida boda y largarme para siempre de la vida de los Tendo y Saotome. Estaba enojado y no era para menos, ya había sufrido mucho y se había salido de control. Tan pronto cuando terminara las peleas, daría mi determinación de irme y dejarle a Moose el papel de padrino, ya no quería estar aquí, hiriendo a tantas personas y a mí mismo. En eso, Ryuu apareció..  
-Vaya don Juan Ry...  
-¡Quieres hacerte el favor de callarte! - dije sumamente molesto  
-Huy! perdone su majestad, no quise molestarlo  
-Muy chistoso Ryuu, solo dejame solo  
-No, tengo la obligación de vigilar este lugar hasta las 6 de la tarde.  
-Hare doble turno  
-Ya dije que no, así que vete a arreglar tus problemas a otro lado  
-Quieres pelear cierto? - me levante, tenía que desahogarme de alguna forma  
-Cuando gustes - Ryuu se puso en posición. Parece que el también tenía que sacar algo que tenía, así que pelear era una buena forma de hacerlo  
-Alto allí! El que le dara su merecido a Ryoga, sere yo! - dijo una voz conocida. Era Ranma que salio atrás de Ryuu - hazte a un lado Kumon, él es mío  
-No te metas Saotome, esto es algo personal  
-Lo mío es más personal - Ranma trono las manos - yo voy primero  
-No hay problema - sonreí - con los dos puedo  
-Sí como no - Ryuu me tiro una patada que logre contener  
-Ryuu, te dije que yo voy primero - Saotome pateo el estomago de Kumon y luego me tiro un golpe que también pude parar, pero no una patada de revés, pero antes, logre asestarle un golpe en la cara a Saotome. Nos levantamos los 3 sangrando de la boca y con una rabia incontrolable  
-Muy bien - grito Ryuu - a pelear!  
Se armo una trifulca en el techo de la casa. Evitaba patadas y golpes de Ranma y Ryuu mientras yo hacía lo mismo con ellos. Era una pelea calleja, todos contra todos. Pude haber sido vapuleado pero había entrenado duro antes de la boda así que estaba al mismo nivel de los otros dos, los cuales no prestaron atención y siguieron dandome de empellones, codazos y puñetazos. Cada golpe mío y de ellos llevaba rabia, pero también frustación. Nuestro escandalo fue tal que varios se asomaron a ver lo que pasaba. Akari fue la primera en gritar que pararamos igual que Akane y Ukyo que estaba todavía soñolienta.  
-Hey ustedes, dejen esos juegos - nos grito Moose  
-No te metas cuatro ojos - le grito Saotome parando una patada mía y tirando un golpe a Ryuu  
-Maldición! - exclamo - si siguen, tendremos que intervenir  
-Cuando quieras! - Ryuu decía tanto me tiraba varios golpes  
-Callense - grite - y sigamos peleando  
**MOOSE**  
-Moose, dile que se detengan! - me dijo Anna  
-Pero...  
-Sí, van a hacerse daño - imploro Akane  
-Por favor! - exclamo Akari. El resto de las chicas hacían la misma petición  
-Pues parece que ya llevan algo de eso - llego Tsubasa  
-No bromees - grito Ukyo - Quien hara la guardia! que tal si atacan ahora!  
-Buen punto - musito Kuno  
-En eso tienen razón, vamos Moose?  
-Esta bien, pero cuidado...estan que echan fuego - subimos rumbo al tejado  
**RYOGA**  
Con dos patadas de frente golpe a Ryuu y Ranma. Nos levantamos con las ropas rasgadas y sangradas, pero nuestra furia aun no se detenía. En eso llegaron Moose y compañía.  
-Detenganse, antes que destruyan algo o le den en la torre a alguien!  
-Les dijimos que no se meterían!- rugio Ranma  
-Sí, o quieren salir mal de esto  
-Pero como te atreves! - Kuno se lanzo sobre Ryuu y alcanzo a golpearlo, pero el contesto rapidamente  
-Oh no - Moose trato de interponerse - esto esta mal  
-Tu eres el que esta mal!- Ranma lo pateo por detrás  
-Saotome, eso no te lo permito!- Moose saco un mazo y lo golpeo. Tsubasa y Sasuke también fallaron en parar la grezca y yo los golpeo por metiches. En fin, ahora eramos 4 más y la pelea se prolongo mucho más, con más tintes violentos. Espadazos, cuchillas, golpes, patadas, técnicas volando por aquí y por alla. Se había armado una guerra total! Abajo oíamos a las chicas gritar que pararamos..  
-Ryoga - oí a Akari - baja aquí y ya verás!  
-Ranma - grito Ukyo - para ya, vas a lastimarte  
-Ryuu, Moose, que creen que hacen - exclamo Akane - parenlos!  
Pero ignoramos todo y yo me concentre en dejar varios ojos morados y heridas en mis oponentes que se intercalaban. Poco a poco se dibujaron sonrisas en todos nosotros, estabamos disfrutando de la pelea pero entonces se oyo un cañonazo que hizo que nos pararamos en seco. Nos volvimos a ver y era Akane con una escopeta apuntandonos  
-Sí siguen peleando - se oyo el ruido de la escopeta - les disparo a todos!  
-Este... - trato de hablar Ryuu  
-A callar! - exclamo Akari, ella traía un rifle automatico  
-Pero...- murmuro Kuno  
-¡Que se callen! - Ukyo azoto el techo con su pala. Nos quedamos allí inmóviles, temiendo por nuestras vidas  
-Ahora hagan el favor de bajar de aquí e irse a limpiar, bola de peleoneros - nos dijo Akari - para que vean nuestras peleas  
-Y sin remilgar! - Anna saco un hacha parecida a un tomahawk.  
-Sera mejor que obedezcan - dijeron a coro Tamari y Kaori.  
-No se metan en nuestros asuntos - Saotome se adelanto tratando de retarlas. El estaba loco, podían matarlo - esto es por causa nuestra  
-Ranma, vuelve con los otros - amenazo Akane  
-No lo voy a hacer, no dejare que una chica me manipule por enesima vez, estoy harto...  
Todos contuvimos la respiración. Ranma quería morir hoy, se notaba...  
-Además - prosiguio - ustedes van a pelearse y no nos dejan a nosotros  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo - exclamo Ukyo  
-Claro que sí y...  
-Te lo advertí - Anna lanzo su hacha y rozo la cabeza de Saotome. Este se quedo un momento como pensativo, pero luego cayo arrodillado del susto.  
-Ahora Ranma - Akari ajusto la automatica - a la fila!  
-Sí señora, digo señorita! - regreso con nosotros muy asustado.  
-Te lo adverti - le dijo Ryuu  
-Ahora marchen! - exclamo Akane apuntando a nuestras cabezas mientras bajabamos al segundo piso  
-¿Y quien hara la guardia? - respingo Tsubasa  
-Pues yo - vimos a Heita subir - no soy como ustedes, vayan a cambiarse  
Nos quedamos con las ganas de golpearlo a el también, pero preferimos nuestras vidas y seguimos hasta el baño. Ya adentro, nos vimos todos como estabamos. Con las ropas rasgadas, ojos morados, sangre en todos lados...y comenzamos a reír...

**RANMA**  
Mientras nos bañabamos, mi furia disminuyo e hice las paces con los demás. No valía la pena discutir por una tontería, en especial con Ryoga. Desgraciadamente, si alguien merecía a Akane, era el, aunque no voy a rendirme...rayos! como me duele la cara  
**RYOGA**  
Gracias a las peleas, pude liberarme de esa opresión que sentía, ahora estaba más relajado y más alegre. Me disculpe con todos y solo espero arreglar ese problema con Akane, Akari y Anna, y ya he tomado una determinación...ouchh, esas patadas fueron buenas  
**MOOSE**  
Me duele el cuerpo, pero estoy más tranquilo. Hace mucho que no peleaba y me hacía falta calentamiento, tal vez en un futuro tenga que pelear contra Shampoo o Kodachi. Tuve que pedir perdón por lo que había hecho  
**KUNO**  
Acepte las disculpas de los demás, pero yo no di ninguna, no tenía que darlas, al fin, yo no había iniciado este pleito, para colmo di un espectáculo frente a todas las chicas...mi espada esta muy mal luego de estos enfrentamientos, tendre que decirle a Sasuke que la repare  
**TSUBASA**  
Tras pedir paz, me sente a descansar y al fin pude desquitar algunas rencillas que tenía en contra de Ranma y de otros como Ryuu, aun me molestaba como trataba a Ukyo, pero al menos ya me había desquitado. Mis manos me duelen por estos golpes, debo entrenar más...  
**RYUU**  
Fue una gran pelea, hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto el golpear a alguien, aunque el hombro volvio a dolorme, tendre que ver al Dr. Tofu, bueno, al menos ya me arregle con los demás, aunque no me importa mucho...debo regresar a la guardia

**RYOGA**  
Salimos luego del baño y nos cambiamos de ropa, eran como las 4...la hora fijada para la pelea. Tenía que parar esto, costara lo que costara. Vi a los demás muy tranquilos y a Ryuu subir al techo para tomar la guardia y tener un mejor panorama de la pelea. Me apresure a bajar y pude ver como todos los invitados se arremotinaban en un círculo. Adentro estaban Akane, con su dogi, Akari con un traje de pelea kabuki y Anna como un vaquero.   
-¿Que pretenden hacer? - entre enmedio - no voy a permitir esto  
En eso escuche el ruido de la escopeta. Voltee ver a Ukyo, ella la portaba y me hizo la seña que me retirara. Yo tuve que obedecer y me sente a lado de ella.  
-Muy bien - llego Midori como anunciadora - estas peleas decidiran quien sera el novio de Ryoga, las participantes, Akane, Akari y Anna, denles un aplauso  
-Pero... - Ukyo me detuvo y yo tuve que retraerme. Ranma también llego tratando de intervenir, pero también la escopeta lo detuvo.  
-Ahora la primer pelea, Akane contra Akari...aplausos!  
-¿Y que hacemos?  
-No se - murmure - escapar o quitarle la escopeta a Ukyo  
-Ni se atrevan - nos siguio apuntando y no teníamos elección. Entonces Akane y Akari se pusieron en sus lados y en posición.  
-Esto va a ser una masacre  
-Espera, Moose y Kuno estan libres, tal vez ellos...  
-ah ah - Ukyo nos señalo a nuestros compañeros que estaban siendo vigilados por Hapossai y Heita.  
-Ese traidor me las pagara - musito Saotome.  
-Esperen - ya me importaba poco ser perforado por miles de perdigones - no hagan esto, se los suplico!  
-A callar Ryoga - me dijo Akane - esto pronto se arreglara   
-Así es - sonrio Akari - y entonces vendrás conmigo  
-Chicas...  
-Sientate Ryoga - me indico Ukyo. Ranma se acerco  
-Conviertete en cerdo - me dijo al oído  
-¡Que! Estas loco!  
-Quieres parar esta pelea, o no?  
-Creo que no hay opción, todo sea por detener esto...  
-Traigo algo de agua, puede servir  
-Adelante, pero si no llega Nabiki, tendre que hacerlo  
-¿Nabiki? Que tiene que ver?  
-Ya verás - murmure - solo espera 2 minutos  
-Como quieras...  
La pelea comenzó y Akane se mostraba más hábil pero Akari era mucho más rapida y se notaba una pelea equilibrada. Por suerte no se había lástimado pero entonces Akane recibio una patada que Akari contesto con un golpe.  
-Esto va a empeorar, no podemos esperar más  
-Tienes razón, echame el agua... - cerre los ojos y me despedi de esos bellos recuerdos que tenía como p-chan, hoy...Akane se enteraría de mi secreto y entonces me odiaria por siempre, no había otro modo, no quería se lastimara, menos Akari o Anna. Eso jamás!  
-Un momento! - llegaron Nabiki y Tsubasa - esto no esta bien, hay una farsa  
-Pero hermana - se detuvo Akane  
-¿Que pasa? - dijeron al unísono Akari y Anna  
-El documento de la boda es falso!  
-¡Que! - grito medio mundo - ¡Es falso¡  
-Así es, explicales Tsubasa..  
-Veran, descubrimos que el documento que certifica que el heredero al título de categoría libre Saotome que debe casarse antes de los 17 años es falso, totalmente falso, fue hecho con papel y tinta especiales. Fue un ardid para que Ranma se casara con Akane lo antes posible  
-Ryoga, eso era lo que preparaste - me dijo Ranma  
-Así es - conteste - sigue escuchando, es cierto  
-Pero de donde lo sacaron - dijo Kasumi  
-Estaba en el dojo, lo encontramos cuando estabamos limpiando  
-Oh oh - musito el Sr. Tendo igual que el Sr. Saotome y Hapossai. Parece que era obvio quienes lo habían hecho  
-Papá!  
-Querido!  
-Genma, Sowun!  
-Sr. Saotome, Sr. Tendo! - se oyo decir a todos. Estos bajaron la mirada, bueno no el tío Genma que se mojo y comenzo a hacerla del oso, sacando un letrero: "Yo no fui"  
-Van a tener que aclararnos muchas cosas - dijo Akane enojada  
-Y bastantes - señalo Moose  
-A donde cree que va usted también - se interpuso Ukyo ante el maestro Hapossai cuando iniciaba la retirada - tiene también que explicar  
-Pero porque me culpan, yo no tuve nada que ver, solo soy un pobre anciano! - comenzo a llorar  
-Eso no es cierto - se oyo una voz y una sombra cayo del cielo - tu sabías el secreto y lo ocultaste Hapy  
-Abuela! - exclamaron todos - ¿que hace aquí?-Abuela - musite - usted estaba...  
-Así es Ryoga, ahora vamos, hay mucho que explicar...

**CENTARO**  
-¿Que estaba pasando alla adentro? - dije por los binoculares - parecía una arena o algo por el estilo  
-Eso no importa - me dijo Shampoo - si hubieras sabido que se pelearian, hubieramos atacado  
-Ten piedad - dijo Ken - salimos muy mal de la mañana y tu querias iniciar el contrataque, aun estando mejor que ellos, hubieramos terminado mordiendo el polvo, no los viste  
-Sí, pero me enoja no poder ayudar a Ranma, ya veran esos cretinos  
-No se preocupen, Ranma ya no estara con ellos jojo - se rio Kodachi  
-Pero que veo - exclame  
-¿Que pasa?  
-La abuela esta con ellos  
-Eso es imposible! - Shamoo me quito los binoculares y luego los arrojo al suelo - Como pudo hacerme esto, me las pagara! Rin rin, Ran Ran!  
Dos sombras aparecieron y se inclinaron frente a la chica.  
-Es hora del ataque maestro - dijo sollozando.

**RANMA**  
Cuando ibamos al dojo para explicar lo que estaba pasando, y que no entendía nada, tuve un extraño presentimiento. Parece que hoy iniciaran su ataque Shampoo, hay que estar prevenidos.

Fin del capítulo

Comentarios del autor  
Que les ha parecido? No crean que porque en este capítulo o en el siguiente se aclara la situación, todo termina...no, para nada. Esto se va más largo y poco a poco se solucionaran los problemas de Ryoga y los demás, y dandose nuevas tramas o situaciones, así que esto no termina, sino que sigue y espero que mejor...Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo  



	5. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 5: Sucesos inesperados, guerra en el dojo Tendo

Al fin pude llegar. Es increíble que halla tardado tanto tiempo en tomar esta determinación, no se porque...no se porque deje que Ukyo me dejara engañar. Ja, que iba a un entrenamiento a las montañas, si como no, fue a la famosa boda de Ranma, es seguro que esta alla. Ese Saotome me las pagara todas juntas, eso puedo prometerlo. Entonces vi hacia el cielo, comenzaba a llenarse de nubarrones. Era obvio que iba a llover, así que me di prisa para ir al dojo Tendo. Tenía que ver a Ukyo...

**RYOGA**  
Lo que me escuchan mis oídos era algo díficil de creer. Los padres de Ranma y Akane en ayuda con el maestro Hapossai, habían creado un documento donde según, obligaba al heredero del título de la categoría Saotome a casarse antes de los 17 años, los cuales Ranma estaba a punto de cumplir, lo cual no tiene validez. Así que practicamente la boda iba a la ruina y una vez más, Akane se salvaba de casarse con Saotome. En cierta forma estaba feliz, aun las posibilidades de que Akane se case conmigo han revivido de nueva cuenta. Pero el resto de los invitados no les agrado lo que hicieron y casi matan a los autores de tal fechoría.  
-Nos hicieron sufrir para nada! - exclamo Akane  
-Lo siento hija, era por tu bien  
-Y tu papá - Ranma tomo del cuello al Sr. Saotome - acaso quieres que estrangule primero o te cocine a fuego lento  
-Hijo, era para ayudar a la causa de la dinastía, comprende  
-Patrañas! - dijo Ukyo - son unos mentirosos, por su culpa casi nos matan Shampoo y los demás  
-Y toda la comida que preparamos - dijo Nabiki - fue pérdida de tiempo  
-Inclusive los arreglos - exclamo Kasumi. El resto de los invitados también se quejaban. Yo preferí quedarme callado y esperar lo que pasara. Al fin al cabo, ya no era necesaria la boda...pero...  
-Esperen! - grito Tsubasa - esto no es todo, miren lo que encontré  
-¿Que es eso?  
-No lo sé, estaba junto a las pruebas delatoras, parece un pergamino antiguo  
-Dejame ver - El sr. Tendo lo tomo, sin embargo lo lanzo a Genma - trate de entenderlo usted  
-Tendo, se nota que no sabe leer bien - también trato, pero no pudo.  
-A ver! - lo tomo la abuela - presten aca! - le echo una hojeada - es chino!  
-Con razón no le entendían - musito Moose - ¿Que dice?  
-No se bien, es un dialecto chino muy antiguo, creo que tendre que traducirlo, pero me llevara algo de tiempo  
-¿Como cuanto? - exclamo Heita  
-Unas horas a lo mucho, sera mejor que empieze...al menos entendí el título, se refiere al heredero de la dinastía  
-Espero que no sea copia tuya otra vez papá!  
-No me veas Ranma, no se escribir ni leer chino  
-Usted sí maestro! - Ukyo detuvo al fugitivo - o no?  
-No me vean, solo se hablarlo...dejenme! Soy un pobre anciano que no ha hecho nada!  
En fin, la pelea siguió y preferi irme. Por suerte todos se habían olvidado del duelo de Akari, Anna y Akane, así que mejor fui a descansar un rato.  
-Ryoga - Akari salio de improviso de la cocina - tenemos que hablar  
-¿De que?  
-Sobre nuestro futuro

**RYUU**  
Miraba como la tarde caía en la ciudad de Nerima. Estaba algo aburrido, luego de tener una intensa pelea con todos, ya no había nada que hacer, me hubiera gustado ver las peleas entre las dizque prometidas de Ryoga, pobre, ojala nunca tenga que pasar por eso, aunque me divierte mucho. Me quede largo rato así cuando oí subir a alguien al techo  
-Ryu...  
-Ukyo - dije sin volverme - ¿que haces aquí?  
-Solo vine a decirte que la boda entre Ranma y Akane resulto una farsa  
-¡Que dices! - me levante - ¿Que paso?  
Ukyo se sento a mi lado y me platico todo lo que había pasado. Sobre el pergamino, sobre la treta de los señores de la casa y como le habían tomado el pelo a todos. Yo estaba algo desilucionado, quería ver casado a Ranma.  
-Eso es interesante, y entonces?  
-No sabemos, lo que pasa es que Tsubasa encontro otro documento  
-¿Y?  
-Tal vez diga otra cosa sobre el heredero al título de la categoría libre Saotome  
-No se porque dices tanto título nobilario, solo es Ranma  
Mi comentario parece que no le gusto, pues volvio la cara hacia otro lado. Yo simplemente la ignore...  
-¿Ya te sientes bien?  
-A que te refieres?  
-A la caída que tuviste, fue muy dura  
-Si no hubiera sido por tí, ya tendría 3 huesos rotos, te doy las gracias por salvarme  
-No fue nada, por lo menos ya te contentaste conmigo  
-Eso sí - sonrio y se acerco más a mí - Sabes, yo también quería ver casado a Ranma  
-No juegues! - me incorpore de nuevo - Por que?  
-Ranma prometio besarme si se casaba, antes que Akane - dijo desilucionada  
-Pues tendrás que esperar  
-Lo sé - su cara puso un gesto de tristeza - se que es mejor que Ranma ya este libre, pero que tal si termina casandose con alguien más sin cumplir con su palabra. Estoy desesperada, nadie que amo me ha besado  
Yo me quede mudo. No sabía que decir, por un lado quería escurrirme de esta cursi conversación, pero por otro, me sentía afligido por lo que pasaba Ukyo. Entonces ella se volvio a mí y levanto su cabeza. Cerro sus ojos delicadamente y se acerco. Yo no se porque...pero una extraña fuerza me guio hacia su cara. Hacia sus labios...  
-KABOM!  
-¡Que fue eso! - grito Ukyo justo antes de...bueno...ya saben que  
-No lo sé - me puse de pie de un salto y vi el frente de la casa Tendo todo destruido. Como si hubiera utilizado una...  
-Kodachi!  
-Sí - exclame - y su bazooka! Quedate dentro de la casa Ukyo, voy a detenerlos  
-Pero..  
-¡Haz lo que te dije! - grite y salte hacia el patio. Entre la humadera reconocí varias sombras.  
-No sera tan fácil - extendí el brazo e hice una corriente de aire que despejo el panorama. Eran Shampoo, Kodachi, Centaro, Ken y otro tipo que no reconocí con armas de alto poder  
-Ryu! - dijo Shampoo - vete de aquí o no pagarás las consecuencias!  
-Traten de obligarme!  
-Como quieras! - Kodachi me apunto y disparo, pero una sombrilla desvió el proyectil mandolo al otro lado de la casa  
-Acaso quieres quitarnos la diversión - dijo Ryoga sonriendo. Ranma, Moose, Heita, Kuno y Tsubasa también llegaron de apoyo. Nos interpusimos entre la puerta principal y de la casa  
-Ranma! - llego Akane y Anna - ¿Que ocurre?  
-Chicas! Metanse a la casa, esto va a durar un buen rato - dijo Moose  
-Así es - sonrio Heita - va a ser un duro entrenamiento  
Las chicas obedecieron y oí como cerraban la entrada hasta con 10 chapas  
-Ranma amor! - exclamo Kodachi - venimos por Akane!  
-Sobre mi cadaver!  
-Entonces que así sea - el tipo extraño disparo, sin embargo Ranma con una patada se lo devolvio y le estallo al sujeto.  
-Feto Fetiches! - grito Shampoo - eres un idiota! Si vuelves a dispararle a Ranma, lo pagaras  
-Feto? - exclamo Ryoga  
-Sí - musito Saotome - un compañero de la escuela. Parece que el canalla también se alio con ellas.  
-Como yo - Centaro también ajusto su arma.  
-A pesar de tener eso, sera díficil que nos derroten - dijo Moose  
-Eso pense - sonrio Centaro - por eso conseguí esto con un comerciante chino  
Entonces saco una urna con incienso, lo prendio y un olor extraño se esparcio en el ambiente. Los enemigos se cubrieron con máscaras, pense que era gas, sin embargo luego de unos minutos, no paso nada  
-Acaso piensas matarnos con perfume? - dijo Tsubasa  
-No, ya verán  
-No puede ser!  
-¿Que ocurre Saotome?  
-Esto es el gas de la sombra  
-El gas de la que...  
-De la sombra! No te refieres a  
-Así es Ryoga, estamos en problemas  
-Exacto - sonrio Kodachi. Entonces de repente, ví a mi sombra moverse  
-Maldita sea! - exclame - acaso quieren volvernos locos  
-No es eso - dijo Ranma. Entonces la sombra desaparecio y en un instante, aparecio un sujeto frente a mí. Era yo mismo  
-Pero que..!  
-Sus sombras caballeros - dijo Centaro.  
-¿Que significa esto? - exclamo Moose viendo un alter ego suyo  
-Son sombras hechas especialmente para detenerlos y derrotarlos. Los entretendran mientras nosotras vamos por Akane  
-Eso no va a ser posible - Ryoga trato de avanzar, pero su sombra le tiro un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar.  
-Cuidado! - advirtió Saotome - estas sombras son como ustedes, tienen su misma fuerza y habilidades  
-Haberlo dicho antes  
-Ahora si nos disculpan - Kodachi y co. se fueron por un lado. Tratamos de detenerlas, pero las sombras lo impidieron. Moose lo golpearon con un mazo y Tsubasa tuvo que esquivar una patada  
-Esa hermana mía! - Kuno se defendio de la espada de su alter ego - no aprende!  
Trate de tirarle un golpe a mi sombra, pero lo esquivo y me regreso uno que me mando a morder la tierra.  
-Rayos! - exclame - se nota que son copias perfectas  
-Más que eso, oh no. Akane! - exclamo Ryoga - tenemos que salvarla!  
-Me gustaría saber como - musito Moose esquivando estrellas ninja, entonces se oyo como rompían la puerta de entrada  
-Akane! - grito Ranma.

**RANMA**  
Akane y las demás estaban en peligro. Trataba de vencer a mi sombra, pero era casi imposible. Conocía mis movimientos y parecía anticiparlos. Utilice el truco de las castañas, pero el hacía lo mismo. Era como enfrentar a Ken el Camaleón, solo que más preciso. No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado

**MOOSE**  
-No creí que mi otro yo fuera tan tramposo. No cabe duda de que soy yo. Contrarresta mis trucos con mejores, aunque también puedo ver como me atacara, sin embargo no logro pasar, tengo que detener a Shampoo, no puedo permitir que continue con esta locura

**TSUBASA**  
Cambia de vestuario igual que yo. Se mueve a mi velocidad, tenemos la misma fuerza. Parece ser una maldita pesadilla. Ukyo esta adentro y no puedo hacer nada por protegerla. Tengo que vencer a mi sombra, cueste lo que cueste

**KUNO**  
No cabe duda de que soy muy apuesto, pero debo detener a mi hermana. Creo que cuando esto termine, la enviare a un hospital psiquiatrico. Pobre, no sabe que la boda nunca a realizarse. Que dilema!.

**HEITA**  
Mi sombra es increíble. Nunca me había divertido tanto peleando con alguien. Es fuerte y muy rápida. Ahora si estoy entrenando muy duro para ser el mejor. No cabe duda de que es un buen entrenamiento

**RYOGA**  
Ranma tenía razón. Son tan fuertes como nosotros, será díficil que la derrote en un lapso corto de tiempo. Fue entonces cuando comenze a escuchar gritos dentro de la casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidi utilizar los trucos que ensaye cuando fui a entrenar. No quería usarlos porque era secretos, eran para Ranma o Ryuu, pero creo que era hora de estrenarlos. Una patada de mi sombra me mando a volar, sin embargo me revolví en el aire y caí de pie. Mire a mi sombra y entonces comence a concentrar mi poder.  
-Ryoga! - grito Ryu - muevete o vas a salir lástimado  
Mi alter se lanzo sobre mí. Era lo que esperaba. Hice la mano hacia atrás y concentre toda mi fuerza en este golpe.  
-Prueba esto...¡DRAGON KAZE! - una rafaga tremenda de aire lo golpeo de lleno, mandandolo a volar. Inmediatamente salte y en el aire, me prepare para mi segundo ataque  
-KAME KICK! - patee al rival de reves en el pleno estomago y lo estrelle contra el piso. Al caer, vi que se incorpora lentamente.  
-Veo que aun no aprendes! - corrí hacia él, esquive su débil golpe y utilice una nueva técnica - ¡PUÑO DE LA EXPLOSION!  
Con un solo ken lo lance de lleno contra una pared en la cual se incrusto. Luego de unos momentos, la sombra desaparecio. La había vencido.  
-Ryoga - todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos  
-Voy a ayudar a Akane! - grite - ustedes traten de seguirme - entonces me adentre a la casa sin pensarlo dos veces.

**RANMA**  
Que fue eso? Solo vi a Ryoga hacer pedazos a su sombra sin ningún problema. Rayos! El muy tramposo ha estado entrenando. Parece que se ha vuelto extraordinariamente fuerte. Pero yo no puedo quedarme así nada más. También tengo que ayudar, pero sobre todo demostrar que soy mejor que Ryoga.  
-Prueba esto! - grite y me lanze con todo sobre mi otro yo - truco de las castañas!

**RYUU**  
Ese Ryoga. Se nota que entreno muy duro en las montañas. Nunca había visto esos movimientos, y en especial la fuerza que tiene. Es interesante, esto me anima, ahora verá la fuerza de Ryu Kumon. Parece que los demás también vieron lo que paso y no quieren quedarse atrás, yo tampoco. Es hora de dejar de ser amable, peleare con todo mi poder!

**RYOGA**  
Entre a la casa, había desorden en el pasillo principal. Primero fui a la cocina, allí estaban Kasumi y Nabiki recogiendo algunas cosas  
-Ryoga - dijo Nabiki - Akane y las demás salieron corriendo de aquí, luego llegaron los demás  
-Parece que fueron arriba, trata de detenerlas  
-Eso hare - salí y tome el camino de la izquierda. Pero regrese a la entrada. Volví a repetir, pero termine de nuevo  
-Demonios! No, no ahora!

-¿Que es ese ruido? - oí al llegar a casa de los Tendo - parece una pelea  
Salte encima de la barda y ví a Ranma y los demás pelear contra...contra ellos mismos...  
-No cabe duda - pense - es el truco de la sombra, me pregunto que habra pasado  
Escuche más ruidos, pero provenían del segundo piso de la casa Tendo. Como si fuera una persecución  
-Acaso es una revuelta? - pense

**SASUKE**  
No soporte más y caí herido al suelo. Trate de defender a la srita. Akane pero no pude, no creí que la srita. Kodachi fuera a tratarme así, en verdad necesita ayuda de un psiquiatra  
-Bien - dijo la srita. Shampoo - es hora de que vengas con nosotras Akane  
-Intentenlo - sonrio. La srita. Ukyo, la srita. Anna y la srita. Akari se pusieron a lado.  
-Tendrás que vencernos - dijo Akari - no sera tan fácil  
-Jojojojo - rio la srita. Kodachi - no tienen posibilidades. Comparadas con Ranma no son nada. Es la hora de su fin  
-Corran señoritas! - grite todavía en el suelo - no dejen que las atrapen!  
-No Sasuke - contesto Anna - pelearemos..  
-Como quieran y... - entonces algo atreveso la ventana. Era una especie de pala para hacer okonomiyakis  
-¿Que es eso? - pregunto la srita. Ukyo - ¿Acaso es...?  
-Al ataque! - un desconocido entro rapidamente por la ventana rota, pero no tuvo un buen aterrizaje y cayo junto a mi. Casi nos caemos de la impresión.  
-Lo siento - sonrio - aún me falta práctica  
-Konatsu...Konatsu, eres tú?  
-Sí amada Ukyo - se levanto el sujeto. Tenía ropas similares a las de Ukyo - he venido a detener a estas niñas locas  
-Konatsu! - grito Centaro - ¿Que demonios?  
-Je, no cambian, vengo a ayudar a Akane y a Ukyo. No pasaran sobre mí  
-Por lo recuerdo - sonrio la srita. Shampoo - eres un pésimo peleador. Tu arte ninja no es rival para nosotras  
-No, vean esto - con una rapidez asombrosa, lanzo 3 palas pequeñas y despojo de sus armas a las atacantes.  
-Pero como!  
-Je, anduve entrenando un poco. Ahora sí probaran mi verdadera fuerza  
-Lo veremos... - la srita. Kodachi saco su listón. La pelea iba a iniciar de nuevo...

**TSUBASA**  
Ese canalla de Konatsu. Así que el muy sinverguenza aparecio de nuevo. No dudo que venga a ayudarnos, pero no dejare que se acerque a Ukyo cuando esto termine.  
-Hey, ese tipo es muy raro - me dijo Ryuu dandole un golpe de karate a su sombra - pero se nota que tiene aptitudes  
-Calla y sigamos peleando! - gruñi y ataque a mi otro yo con fiereza.  
-Al menos nos dara tiempo, para que Ryoga encuentre el segundo piso va a tardar eternidades  
-Ya lo creo - oí decir a Moose. Entonces, alguien salio de la casa, era el tal Piccole  
-Mousier Ranma - le lanzo un pan - ensaye el pate fu´dicrua...  
-Gracias por recordarmelo Piccole - Ranma sonrio y entonces cerro los ojos. La sombra lo ataco sin piedad..  
-Saotome! - grito Ryuu - ¿Que planeas?  
-Esto - cerro los puños - ataque de la comida francesa al estilo Saotome! - miles de golpes le dieron de lleno a la sombra de Ranma. Trato de evitarlos pero eran demasiados y literalmente cayo diezmada, ya sin fuerzas. Al acto se desvanecio  
-Uff, estuvo cerca - Saotome se incorporo - gracias Piccole!  
-De nada Mousier Ranma, rapido! el tal Konatsu no podra detenerlos por mucho tiempo  
-Esta bien, alcanzenme si pueden - Ranma salto al techo y se metio por una ventana del segundo piso.  
-Rayos! - grite - es hora de pelear en serio!

**RYUU**  
Estaba sumamente preocupado por Ukyo. Konatsu parecía fuerte pero no para detener a dos mujeres celosas. Así que decidi utilizar el gran truco de la montaña...  
-Yama-senken! - miles de golpes volaron destrozando mi sombra. Finalmente, no tardo en desvanecerse, sin embargo, me sentí tremendamente cansado  
-¿Estas bien Ryuu? - me dijo Moose  
-Nada que te importe, estoy bien...sigue con tu pelea - me levante - tengo que seguir... - sin importar mi cansancio, fui derecho a la casa.

**RYOGA**  
Esta desesperado. No encontraba las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso cuando me encontre a Piccole  
-Mousier Ryoga, se volvio a perder?  
-Como siempre, donde estan las escaleras?  
-Allí - me señalo a mi derecha. Casi me golpeo a mí mismo, había pasado por allí unas 3 veces y no las había visto. Le dí las gracias y corrí hacia arriba. Escuche unos gritos de pelea y luego como una pala caía  
-Oh no Ukyo! - pense y llegue. Inmediatamente fui recibido por dos proyectiles que estallaron atrás de mí  
-Ni un paso más - me amenazo Feto - o estarás frito!  
-Intenta detenerme! - ataque a velocidad, pero su arma fue más rapida y me obligo a pararme en seco. Ví a Akane y las demás chicas a salvo, Sasuke yacía recostado en brazos de Anna algo aturdido. Entonces vi a un viejo conocido, Konatsu con sangre en la boca y sumamente cansado. No podía creerlo, era Konatsu. Parece que el también vino de apoyo para la boda. Era otro aliado más, sin embargo no era tan fuerte, aunque debo admitir que había resistido los ataques de Kodachi y Shampoo  
-Ryoga! - exclamo al verme - ven a ayudarme!  
-Eso trato - decía al esquivar ataques de Feto - pero no puedo!  
-Jiji - se rio Ken - ahora no podrás detenernos  
-No me rendiré, protegere a Ukyo y Akane cueste lo que cueste  
-Pobre tonto jojojo - rio Kodachi - pronto caerás  
-No sin llevarme algunos conmigo  
-Konatsu! - exclamo Ukyo - dejame que te ayude  
-No! - grito - esta es mi pelea y te demostrare que soy tan fuerte como Ranma  
-Eso lo dudo pobre tonto!  
-A quien le dices tonto! - se lanzo contra Shampoo pero ella lo esquivo y lo golpeo directamente en la cabeza. Konatsu cayo al suelo inconsciente.  
-Konatsu! - grito Ukyo. Le dirigio una mirada asesina a Shampoo que sonreía.  
-De esto te arrepentirás - dije - no se quedara así!  
-Lo dudo Ryoga...ahora - entonces alguien más entro. Era Ranma!  
-¡Que! - exclamo Centaro - ¡Como venciste a mis...!  
-Lo hice y ahora es su turno, quiero que se vayan de aquí o no me hare responsable  
-Ranma - musito Kodachi. Feto se volteo para ver, lo cual aproveche para atacarlo y dejarlo noqueado. Centaro lo noto y retrocedio. Ken hizo lo propio. Ahora teníamos rodeados a este cuarteto.  
-Creo que no hay salida - dije - es mejor que se vayan  
-No sera tan fácil - exclamo Shampoo - pelearemos!  
-Como quieran! - me puse en guardia. Ken tomo la forma de Ranma y comenzo a pelear conmigo, Shampoo y Kodachi lo hacían con Ranma. Centaro aprovecho para ir por Akane pero Ukyo se lo impidio  
-No tan rápido amigo - lo paro con la pala - primero venceme  
-Como quieras - entonces silbo y dos personas más entraron por la famosa ventana. Eran dos niñas  
-Rin Rin - exclamo Akane  
-Ran Ran - dijo Akari  
-Así es, es hora de ayudar a nuestra hermana  
-Rayos! - dijo Ranma evitando un ataque de lazo de Kodachi - esto se pone feo...  
Las hermanas atacaron a Ukyo de una forma muy veloz. Esto la saco de balance  
-Vaya! Han entrenado - sonrio tocandose un hombro - se han vuelto más fuertes!  
-Más de lo que crees - Rin Rin ataco pero un puño volo y la dejo por los suelos. Era Akane  
-No voy a permitir que sigan con esto, yo peleare...  
-Como gustes - Las hermanas se pusieron en posición. Esto iba de mal en peor  
-Ranma! - grite al golpear a Ken - donde estan los demás?  
-Todavía ocupados, no creo que aguantemos mucho

**RYUU**  
Ratas! Apenas puedo mantenerte en pie. Llegue a los escalones y parecen una montaña. Trate de subir pero mis piernas me fallaron y caí cuesta abajo. Me quede tirado boca arriba sin más energía. El Yamasen-ken es muy poderoso, pero también agotador. Maldito Ranma! Sí hubiera aprendido el grandioso oceano, no estaría pasando por esto. Me las pagara cuando esto termine. Fue entonces cuando escuche un grito. Era Ukyo y parecía tener problemas  
-No - me incorpore lentamente - no voy a dejar que lastimen a alguien más - y comence a subir los escalones lentamente. Entonces oí a alguien atrás de mí. Era el franchute con algo de comida  
-Toma, esto recuperara tus fuerzas, me lo dio el doctor Tofu  
-Quisiera que mejor nos ayudaras - refunfuñe  
-Sabes que no se pelear, pero hare todo lo posible  
-¿Y donde estan los irresponsables de los señores?  
-No viste! Cuando entro el grupo de asalto lanzo bombas de gas. Ahora el Dr. Tofu los esta atentiendo en el dojo, inclusive la srita. Tamari y Miss Hanuko salieron afectadas, todo por la tal Kodachi.  
-Vaya cosas - entonces al terminar el bocadillo, sentí recuperar algo de mi poder - oye..funciono  
-Te lo dije, ire por más... - bajo rapidamente y me di la vuelta. Al llegar al segundo piso, vi a Ryoga luchar freneticamente con Ken. Kodachi y Shampoo no dejaban a Ranma, mientras el tal Konatsu yacía tirado en el suelo. Levante la mirada más y ví con sorpresa a Ukyo. Estaba exhausta, igual que Akane. Estaban defendiendose de los ataques de las gemelas de China, pero no era suficiente. Akari y Anna protegían al sirviente de Kuno  
-Ryuu - me diviso Ryoga - ven a ayudarnos  
-Voy - me recupere del shock, pero Centaro se interpuso  
-No tan fácil amiguito  
-No te metas en mi camino aprendiz...eres solo un afeminado  
-A quien le dices afeminado! - bramo y me ataco con sus técnicas del té. Era rápido mas sin embargo no fuerte y en cuestión de unos minutos, lo deje noqueado en el suelo.  
-Bien - exclame - ahora voy por...argh! - me hinque agotado. Parecía que el efecto del bocadillo del Dr. Tofu ya había pasado. Volví a sentir esa pesadez  
-Parece que el Yamasen-ken fue demasiado para tí - me dijo Ranma interponiendose  
-No discutas con eso, ahora no se que haremos  
-¡La caballería al rescate! - entonces hicieron su aparición Moose y Tsubasa.  
-Chicos! - exclamo Ryoga - Lograron vencerlas!  
-No precisamente, Heita y Kuno se esta encargando de las 3  
-¡Que! - exclamaron todos - ¡Como!  
-Con ayuda de alguien - entonces escuchamos una serie de explosiones y luego de las risas de alguien.  
-La abuela! - dijo Shampoo - me traiciono!  
-Perfecto - sonreí - ha llegado su fin

**RANMA**  
La situación parecía tornarse a nuestro favor, sin embargo, Rin Rin y Ran Ran se pusieron en formación de ataque  
-Reciban esto! - gritaron - el Dragon volador!  
Entonces comenzo a sonar una música horrenda que nos puso a bailar a todos.  
-Otra vez no! - dijo Akane con Ukyo desesperadas. Solo había un detalle, las hermanas eran las únicas que se podían mover, ya que Shampoo y co. no tenían protectores, por lo consiguiente también estaban bailando  
-Desesperadas! - exclamo - hubiera esperado a que nos pusieramos tapaoídos  
-Ups! - dijeron las dos hermanas. Se oyo un ruido tremendo, algo había destruído la grabadora. Era Anna que había lanzado su tomahawk al dichoso aparato.  
-A mi no me afecto eso - exclamo - terminemos con esto!  
-Perfecto - Moose apoyo a Ken y lo derrotaron con facilidad. Sin embargo, Feto y Centaro se recuperaron, y de nuevo iniciaron las hostilidades. Esto parecía un batalla sin fin, era necesarios sacarlos de la casa  
-Ryuu, ya te recuperaste? - le dije al atacar a Centaro  
-Un poco, porque?  
-Rompe la ventana totalmente, vamos a sacar a estos locos  
Este asintió y de una patada destrozo el vidrio que quedaba y parte de la madera.  
-Va el primero - tome a Ken que yacía en el suelo y de una patada lo mande por los cielos. Los demás me observaron y comprendieron el mensaje  
-Ryoga! Atrás! - grito Moose que hizo retroceder a Feto, Ryoga se puso por las espaldas del tipo y con su sombrilla, lo bateo con dirección al cielo. Centaro fue el siguiente en irse cuando Ukyo lo bateo también con su pala. Solo quedaban las chicas, así que Akane, Ukyo y Akari intervinieron rapidamente. Al verse falta de aliados, ellas perdieron confianza y fueron presa fácil de nuestras amigas.  
-Por metiches! - Akari lanzo a las gemelas Rin Rin y Ran Ran. Akane tuvo el placer de hacerlo con Kodachi. Solo quedaba Shampoo  
-Conmigo no sera tan fácil - esquivo varios ataques, parecía imposible atraparla, cuando alguien salio a sus espaldas y la sujeto  
-Lo siento, pero la fiesta acabo  
-Sueltame! - exclamo. Era Konatsu que había despertado. Sin miramientos se la mando a Akane que no tardo en ponerla en órbita. Se oyo un suspiro fuerte cuando vimos al último salir. Ryuu se asomo por la ventana al jardín  
-Heita y Kuno dicen que todo esta en orden  
-Perfecto - asentí y me sente sumamente cansado. Los demás hicieron lo mismo  
-Creo que es hora de que vayan con el Dr. Tofu - sonrio Akane  
-Eso haremos - musito Ryoga - especialmente Konatsu, Sasuke y Ryuu  
-Ya lo creo - Konatsu sonrio, pero su rostro palidecio. Subitamente se desmayo. Un hilo de sangre corría por su boca  
-Konatsu! - se tapo la boca Ukyo.  
-Rayos! - lo lleve en las espaldas y salí disparado directo al dojo - vamos amigo, resiste...

**MOOSE**  
Me sentí algo decepcionado. Shampoo no me noto siquiera. Parece que realmente no me quiero, no la culpo. Debería estar con ella, pero ante todo esto lo hago por su bien. Espero que algún día me comprenda. La amo demasiado...

**RYOGA**  
-Ryuu - le dije - mejor ve tu también, estas algo pálido  
-No es nada Hibiki - trato de levantarse, pero no pudo. Ukyo se acerco  
-Te llevare con el doctor, vamos...  
-No es nada, mejor ve con el tal Konatsu, tal vez se sienta mejor a tu lado  
-Como quieras - se marcho algo ofendida. Anna la siguió acompañada de Moose y Tsubasa, que no estaba tampoco muy contento que digamos. El tener a Ryuu y Konatsu cerca le molestaba en exceso  
-Voy a ver si se encuentra bien - dijo con cierto tono de fastidio y bajo rapidamente. Yo me quede con Ryuu y Akari que me miraba preocupada  
-Sera mejor que deje a los tortolos - sonrio Ryuu incorporandose - ire con el doctor  
Tan pronto salió, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Akari se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla  
-Gracias por salvarnos  
-No fue nada, si hubiera llegado antes, Konatsu estaría bien  
-No fue tu culpa  
-Claro que sí - dije con acento de tristeza - no se porque tengo este sentido de la orientación  
-Para mí eso no es problema, te ves tan lindo cuando te pierdes  
-Yo no lo creo, no me ayuda en nada  
-No! Así me conociste o no Ryoga?  
-Bueno - sonreí - creo que sí  
-Ya lo ves! Ahora, quiero discutir lo de hace rato  
-Akari! - musite enojado - no vengas con eso  
-Quiero discutirlo! - exclamo - o le dire a Akane que eres p-chan  
-Eso es extorsión!  
-Tomalo como quieras y... - algo interrumpio a Akari. Eran unos gritos que provenían del patio. Nos asomamos y vimos a Nabiki muy agitada  
-Chicos - exclamo - la abuela descifro el pergamino y no lo van a creer...  
Fin del episodio

Notas del autor

Luego de ver los capítulos anteriores, noto una cierta diferencia en el modo de redacción (aunque sigue siendo horrendo) lo que pasa es que los demás los hice seguidos, mientras que este muy separado de los otros. Bueno, en fin, espero mejorar lo que sigue, que se pondrá (a mi juicio) más emocionante, pero al final ustedes deciden si es malo o bueno. Quiero confesarles que personajes como Konatsu o Feto son adaptaciones mías, no se como reaccionan realmente, ya que solo los he visto en manga o animee muy poco. Así que alguno no corresponde a la descripción, me avisa. En cuanto a las técnicas especiales, algunas son de Rumiko y otras las invente yo. Cualquier comentario del fanfic, favor de enviarlo, si de paso no les gusta diganmelo, si lo adoran también (lo cual dudo). En fin, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio...  



	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 6: Amor en verano

**DR.TOFU**  
Nunca había visto a tantos heridos y enfermos. Algunos apenas salían recuperados, pero otros entraban peores o en iguales condiciones, especialmente Konatsu. Había sido golpeado muy fuerte por Shampoo y seguía inconsciente. Ukyo se ofreció a ayudarme como enfermera igual que Tamari que ya estaba recuperada. Kasumi y Nabiki no podían hacerlo, parece que algo más se había visto en cuanto al pergamino de la dinastía Saotome. Ojala esto termine pronto o habrá algo por lo cual lamentarse.

**RANMA**  
-Es un juego cierto - musite - es otro engaño verdad abuela?  
-No Ranma - me dijo en tono triste la anciana - tienen que casarse...según el pergamino que encontraron Nabiki y Tsubasa, es verdad. Lo examine de pies a cabeza y no tiene ningún error.  
-Es una broma otra vez cierto? - dijo Akane  
-No, es auténtico. Parece que sin querer, tus padres copiaron un documento verdadero.  
-Entonces...  
-Entonces la boda tiene que realizarse  
-Saotome!  
-Tendo!  
-Lo hicimos - Papá y el tío Sowun se abrazan como par de niños. Yo me quede allí sin saber que hacer o decir. Mire a Akane y ella estaba en shock. Ryoga estaba sin habla y mostraba una palidez tremenda. Tsubasa estaba feliz. Moose denoto una sonrisa de triunfo mientras Akari y Anna emitían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ukyo prefirio irse...  
-Abuela! No estara inventando esto!  
-Ranma! Acaso crees que lo haría, quiero que te cases con Shampoo, pero - miro el documento - inclusive lo de la aldea de la supremacía femenina queda anulado  
-¿Que dice?  
-Así es...el documento fue hecho en China, con todas las de la ley y nadie puede romperlo, o una maldición caera sobre nosotras.  
-Entonces no hara nada por detener esta lócura - dijo Ryoga  
-No, todo esta en orden y si intervengo... - la abuela puso un gesto de tristeza - oh no! Shampoo no lo sabe, tengo que hablar con ella - la abuela salió rapidamente. Yo me quede sin saber que hacer...  
-Señores! - se oyo por una bocina - la boda no se cancela! Sera este viernes!  
-Papá - dijo apenada Akane  
-Y ahora? - me quede sin palabras. Ahora tenía que casarme con Akane. La mire por un instante. Pense que estaría molesta, pero al contrario, la note muy tranquila...  
-Pues sigamos con la comida - sonrio Heita - te acompaño Kasumi  
-Esta bien - sonrio - vamos, todavía falta el pastel  
-Y yo voy a hacer los preparativos - Nabiki se fue también.  
-Perfecto - dijo Piccole - ire a traer a mis invitados  
-Esperen! - grite - que paso con mi opinión!  
Entonces de repente me quede solo...sin nadie que me contestara...

**RYOGA**  
No quería seguir en la casa Tendo, tome mi mochila y me disponía a irme. Otra vez la suerte se me negaba. Akane al final se casaría con Ranma y ya no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera la abuela. Abrí la puerta de enfrente y ya me iba cuando alguien me detuvo por el hombro  
-¿A donde vas?  
-Moose - dije sin voltearme - sueltame, no quiero estar aquí, entiendes?  
-Lo sé, pero acaso no eres el padrino de la boda  
-Sí, pero sin Akane...  
-Vamos, acaso no prometiste irte hasta después de ver la boda. No puedes fallarles ahora  
-Pero...  
-No seas llorón, ahora ven y trata de ser feliz  
-Lo dices, porque ahora Shampoo estara libre  
-Lo digo porque soy tu amigo. Desgraciadamente me he dado cuenta de que Shampoo nunca me querra.  
-Entonces no planeas hacer nada?  
-No, tan pronto termine la boda, me regresare a China. No tiene caso quedarse aquí  
-Moose...  
-Ahora ven...y disfruta de tus últimos momentos  
-Creo que tienes razón - sonreí - luego me ire para siempre...  
-Moose tiene razón - ví a Ukyo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos - no podemos hacer nada...Ahora solo nos queda ver a los dos, que sean muy felices.  
-Así que disfrutemos de estos días chicos - intervino Moose - comamos y luego nos iremos cada uno por su camino  
-Eso me suena perfecto - sonrio débilmente Ukyo - bueno...ya va a ser hora de la cena. Quien quiere okonomiyakis?  
Los dos levantamos la mano. Ukyo asintió y se metió dentro de la casa.  
-No hay más remedio - entre con Moose a la casa. Adentro estaba Akari, con un bolsa en las manos  
-Sera mejor que los deje solos, tengo que relevar a Ryuu - Moose salto hacia el techo. Yo me quede viendo a Akari  
-Ya lo discutimos - empeze - no pienso irme contigo...  
-Lo sé..  
-Por eso...que!  
-Sé que nunca podrás quitarte el recuerdo de Akane, aun cuando ella este casada, pero - bajo la mirada - se con paciencia, lograre borrar esa imagen  
-Lo dudo Akari  
-Bueno - me puso la bolsa en las manos - es para tí  
-Que es?  
-Veelo por tí mismo  
Abrí el paquete y era un traje de noche. Con una pañoleta amarilla  
-Es un traje para...  
-Sí, quiero pedirte un favor...  
-Cual?  
-Se que te irás después de la boda, pero quiero que te quedes hasta después de la fiesta  
-Pero..  
-Escucha, si lo haces, no volvere a decirte nada. Quiero que me saques a bailar...solo una pieza y luego podrás irte  
-Akari...  
-Lo harás?  
-Claro que sí - musite viendo el traje - te lo prometo  
-Eso espero - me sonrio - ahora vamos, es hora de cenar

**RYUU**  
-Dices que el tal Saotome se va a casar por fin?  
-Sí - me contesto Moose - el documento que hallo Nabiki era el auténtico, por alguna extraña razón, un descendiente de la dinastía Saotome lo escondio allí, en el dojo Tendo. Tiene por lo menos 300 años de antiguedad  
-Vaya cosa - me deje caer sobre las tejas - y entonces?  
-La boda esta programada para el viernes, y parece que nada la detendra ahora...  
-Salvo ese grupo de chiflados - sonreí - sospecho que hoy solo vivimos el principio de la batalla final  
-Muy poético - dijo Moose viendo al firmamento. El sol comenzaba a caer sobre las montañas de Nerima y la noche estaba haciendose evidente.  
-Creo que tu turno terminó  
-Así es - me levante de un salto. Ví a Tsubasa también subir al techo  
-Bueno, nos veremos al rato - baje y me dirigí al dojo Tendo. Quería ver como estaban todos y al entrar, ví a Ukyo con Konatsu recostado y la cabeza vendada. Ella lo veía con ternura. Yo por alguna extraña razón, me sentía mal en ver esa escena.  
-Ukyo - el enfermo abrió los ojos - que paso?  
-Solo tuviste un fuerte golpe, ahora descansa  
-Y la invasión?  
-Ranma y los demás contuvieron el ataque, no te preocupes...  
-Que bien...y que paso con la boda?  
-Se llevara a cabo, Ranma y Akane se casaran pasado mañana  
-Eso me alegra - sonrió el tipo - ahora podre...  
-Podrás que?  
-Podre pedir tu mano...ser mi esposa  
-Ejem - abrí la puerta del dojo. La conversación ya no me estaba gustando. Ukyo me miro con sorpresa mientras el tal Konatsu no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada - creo que ya te sientes mejor  
-Sí - se incorporo - pero no por tu ayuda...  
-Yo esta entretenido con mi sombra, acaso me crees mago?  
-No, pero por poco muero...  
-Esperen - intervino Ukyo - acaso van a pelearse  
-Claro que no - refunfuñe - solo que el tipo no entiende de artes marciales  
-Di lo que quieras Ryuu, pero eres un lobo solitario y siempre lo serás  
-Pues es mejor que no ser nada como tú!  
-Cierra tu boca! - se paro - peleare para mostrartelo  
-Cuando quieras - me puse en guardia  
-Ryu! - se metio Ukyo - acaso no ves que el esta lástimado  
-Eso no me importa, el me reto...  
-A un lado Ukyo, el señor Ryuu Kummon quiere pelear  
-Sera un placer - me lance sobre Konatsu pero una pala detuvo mi vuelo y caí al suelo con la cara enrojecida  
-Te dije que no le hicieras nada! - me golpe con la pala sacandome del dojo - ahora vete de aquí!  
-Mujeres - dije mientras volaba por los aires

**KONATSU**  
-Que bien Ukyo, le diste su merecido, bien que plam! - su mano impacto mi cara y me dejo tirado - porque hiciste eso!  
-Eres un idiota, el más fuerte y tu estas lástimado  
-Pues no me importa, el me ofendió  
-Hombres! - Ukyo tomo su pala y se fue de allí. Yo me quede tocandome la mejilla  
-Por que se habra molestado tanto? - me pregunte - si no le hice nada?

**RANMA**  
Fui a la habitación de Akane para pedirle explicaciones. Toque a su puerta y dijo que pasara. Inmediatamente vi a Sayuri y a todas sus amigas con ella. Akane parecía estar en otro mundo, pero de repente se levanto  
-Chicas, quiero me dejen con Ranma a solas  
-Como quieras - las demás se retiraron y cerre la puerta. Me sente en el suelo, esperando que Akane me regañara, pero ocurrió algo que me saco totalmente de lugar  
-Ranma, realmente quiero casarme...  
-Que! - grite - como!  
-Al principio me parecía buena idea suspender la boda, pero ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado...  
-Akane, que tratas de decirme?  
-Es que yo - se sonrojo y aparto la mirada. Yo me acerque, pero ella me hizo el gesto de que me alejara  
-Pero Akane, estas...  
-Claro que lo estoy...anoche Ukyo estuvo hablando conmigo, yo se lo que siente ella por tí...y...  
-Y que más?  
-Bueno, sabes que me enojo cada vez que te veo con otra chica  
-Eso es cierto, entonces...upss! - me quede callado. Acaso Akane, ella...  
-Nunca me había sentido así...casi muero cuando estabas peleando con Shampoo y las demás.  
-Entonces porque no dijiste nada...  
-No podía, no puedo! - Akane bajo la cabeza. Yo me acerque sigilosamente

**RYOGA**  
Iba a hablar con Akane. Esta boda tenía que detenerse nuevamente y no me importaba mucho sacrificarme. Iba a tocar a la puerta cuando oí voces adentro. Puse la oreja sobre la puerta y escuche a Ranma y Akane hablar  
-¿Qué pasara? - me pregunte  
-Akane! En que piensas? Acaso tú...  
-Ranma - decía - no me presiones, estoy muy confundida en este momento...  
-Pero Akane, que paso con lo que hiciste con Ryoga hace unas horas?  
-No lo viste! Era una simple representación!  
El corazón se me hizo pedazos al oír eso. Creí que ella realmente estaba celosa, pero en realidad, solo me tomo el pelo. Me hinqué y sin darme cuenta, un lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.  
-No puede ser! - me dije - no puede ser...ella solo estaba actuando...  
Pero que tonto era! Claro que sí! Ese era el motivo de nuestro plan. Que estupido fui al tragarme todo eso! Me deje llevar!  
-Akane, entonces...  
-Ranma...  
Pense en irme, en largarme del dojo Tendo para siempre, pero estupidamente de nuevo pegue la oreja, esperando que todo fuera mentira.  
-Ranma...yo...yo..  
-Que pasa? - decía Saotome desesperado - que tienes que decir?  
-Que yo te amo!  
Ahora no solo mi corazón voló en pedazos, sino toda mi existencia. Esas palabras fueron un tiro directo. Sentí como todo en mi explotaba, como me desintegraba por dentro. Azote el piso e hice un agujero tremendo. Comence a llorar mientras maldecía mi destino. Fue entonces cuando, sin pensarlo, me levante y corrí escaleras abajo. En el camino, me encontré a Ryuu  
-Hey Hibiki, que pasa?  
-No me molestes! - lo empuje y me dirigí a la puerta. Ya no quería estar más en este lugar, ya era insoportable. Akane amaba a Ranma y ella lo había admitido, yo no podía hacer nada...NADA!  
-Que sean muy felices - dije en voz baja y comence a empacar mis cosas

**RANMA**  
Me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso. Akane me amaba. Yo creí haberlo escuchado mal, pero no! O sí?  
-Akane - dije en son de broma - solo bromeas cierto?  
Ella simplemente me nego con la cabeza.  
-Ranma, sí te amo!  
-Pero - aún seguía sin tragarmelo - como! yo...  
-Eres un ciego! No te das cuenta en todo este tiempo. Me ponía celosa! Te hacía regalos! Todo lo hacía por tí!  
-Akane...  
-Todo fue por Ukyo, ella me abrió los ojos...  
-Que! Ukyo! - exclame. Pobre! Ukyo acababa de dar el último clavo a su ataud, al hacer que Akane comprendiera sus sentimientos. Pero, porque lo hizo? porque?  
-Sí, ella me dijo que me abriera, que no tuviera pena, me hizo ver que te amo - comenzo a llorar - y tu eres mi prometido, quiero que seas mi esposo!  
No supe que responder. No sabía que decir, acaso yo...  
-Vamos Ranma - se oyo por detrás - dile que la amas y este asunto ya habrá acabado  
-Ryuu - me volví.  
-Akane - sonrió Kuumon - el te ama, no cabe duda  
-Entonces tu me amas? - el rostro de Akane se ilumino a pesar de las lágrimas - me amas?  
-Akane... - trate de retroceder, pero Ryuu me cerro el paso. Mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas y sentí una pesadez tremenda, como si fuera a desmayarme...  
-Idiota! - era otra voz - ya diselo!  
-Ukyo! - dije sin volverme - tú...  
-Admitelo, sueltalo - oí distorsión en su voz  
-Vamos! - me volvió a gritar. Mire a Akane, ella lloraba. Sus hermosos ojos verdes penetraban los míos, quise desviar la mirada, pero no pude. Me quede embelesado con ellos. Así como con su cabello, con sus labios, con su sonrisa, con su rostro, con todo! Entonces, mi corazón hablo...  
-Sí - dije - te amo también!  
-Oh Ranma! - se lanzo a mí y yo instintivamente la abraze. Fue entonces cuando el nudo en mi garganta, que tanto tiempo había estado allí, se desvaneció.  
-Sí te amo! - grite y la abraze con fuerza. Ella me contesto y nos quedamos largo rato así. Pude sentir todavía las presencias de Ryuu y Ukyo viendonos. Oí que alguien lloraba, era Ukyo. Sabía que sufría, pero había hecho lo mejor por mí, por Akane...por los dos.  
-Vamos - oí a Ryuu - creo que los dejaremos solos  
-Sí..sniff, vamonos - cerraron la puerta. Entonces levante el rostro de Akane y la mire detenidamente. Ella me dedicó la mejor sonrisa que halla podido ver. Me acerque lentamente, así como ella a mí...y nos besamos...

**MOOSE**  
Vigilaba los alrededores del vecindario cuando ví una sombra salir de la casa. Traía una mochila y parecía tener prisa. Entonces lo reconocí, era Ryoga y parecía estar en malas condiciones.  
-Cuida por el momento Tsubasa  
-¿Que pasa? A donde vas?  
-A ver a un amigo - salte del techo y caí en el jardín. Salte la barda y ví a Ryoga alejarse...Entonces corrí sin que se diera cuenta y me coloque enfrente de él. Cuando lo ví, su rostro tenía una cara de tristeza tremenda, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos  
-Hombre amigo - le dije - que te pasa?  
-Nada que te importe - quiso avanzar, pero lo detuve - Moose, hazte a un lado, o no me hago responsable  
-Pero antes me dices que te pasa, no te puedo dejar así como así...  
Entonces repentinamente comenzo a llorar. Yo me quede sin saber que hacer  
-Ryoga? Que demonios te pasa?  
-Sniff...dije que te hicieras a un lado o me las pagaras!  
-Ah no, dime que demonios paso alla adentro?  
-Nada..no paso absolutamente nada..sniff - trato de avanzar por el otro lado, pero le corte nuevamente el camino  
-Que me dejes pasar! - me grito, pero yo me mantuve firme. Entonces saco su sombrilla y me ataco torpemente. Yo rapidamente le conteste y en cuestión de segundos, lo deje tirado en el piso. En verdad estaba mal, él era mejor peleando  
-Ryoga, que te pasa?  
-Ya dije que nada - trato de tomar su sombrilla, pero yo la patee hacia otro lado. Ryoga trato de huir, sin embargo, le lanze unas boleadoras que lo dejaron nuevamente mordiendo el polvo.  
-Me dices ahora, o te doy una paliza! - le remarque, pero el no parecía hacerme caso. Lo voltee y lo recoste en una barda. Comenzo a limpiarse las lágrimas y bajo la mirada tristemente  
-Ryoga, dime que paso?  
-Moose...tengo que irme, Akane no me quiere  
-Porque dices eso?  
-Cuando iba a hablar con ella, oí una conversación que tenía con Ranma. Ella le dijo que lo amaba  
-Chts - me dije - entonces por fin la menor de las Tendo había mostrado sus sentimientos. Ahora veía porque Ryoga estaba tan mal.  
-Pero amigo - dije tratando de ser comprensivo - tal vez oíste mal  
-No - me dijo secamente - escuche perfectamente. No vale la pena seguir aquí, ya no tengo esperanzas  
-No te rindas...  
-Que no me rinda! - exclamo enojado - ahora no puedo hacer! Yo no soy como Shampoo o Kodachi, no soy un maldito tramposo, ante todo tengo honor!  
-Entonces que ese honor haga que te quedes, recuerda que eres el padrino  
-Ya no puedo hacerlo, eso es imposible  
-Acaso no recuerdas tu promesa, la que hiciste. Anda, levantate, vas a ser el padrino, luego podrás irte a donde quieras  
-Pero...  
-Vamos p-chan - le dije en tono de broma  
-Es muy simple para tí, Shampoo aun puede estar a tu lado  
-En eso ya no pienso..  
-¿Que dices?  
-Me dí cuenta de que por mucho que haga por Shampoo, ella nunca me querra. Ya estoy resignado, luego de que acabe la boda, me ire a China.  
-Amigo...  
-Así que vamos, no te desanimes. Ese es nuestro destino, el estar siempre solos...  
-Sí - entonces sonrió - ya lo había olvidado  
-Yo sabía que Akane algún día se casaría con Ranma, pero también sabía que Shampoo nunca sería mi esposa. Lo he comprendido, y no puedo hacer nada...salvo desear felicidad a los demás...  
-Sí - se levanto - es lo único. Creo que tienes razón, aún soy el padrino.  
-Entonces regresemos, ya es hora de cenar. Mañana tenemos que ir por nuestros trajes  
-Sniff - se limpió la nariz - yo ya tengo uno..me lo dió Akari..  
-Ya ves? Ahora ve al dojo y traeme algo de cenar  
-Moose..  
-Sí?  
-Gracias amigo...  
-No es nada y ahora ve por algo...me muero de hambre  
Ryoga asintió y regreso rapidamente al dojo Tendo. Entonces ví a Akari esperandolo en la puerta.  
-Donde te metiste? - oí - no ves que vamos a cenar  
-Ya voy - le contesto y se metieron. Yo me quede observando el cielo que comenzaba a poblarse de estrellas  
-No Ryoga, yo solo tengo ese destino. Tú no...

**RYOGA**  
Moose tenía razón. Mi destino ya estaba fijado. Akane ya no sería mi esposa. Solo me quedaba desearle suerte en su matrimonio y seguir adelante, así como al suertudo de Saotome, al final de cuentas él gano, como siempre, pero no olvidaré todos los recuerdos que tuve. Cuando esto termine, me ire, y no volveré jamás...  
-Ryoga...  
-Eh - me volví a Akari, me miraba extrañada  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, nada, a proposito, me acompañas a ver el regalo para los novios  
-Claro - asintió feliz. Anna también me esperaba en el frente, aunque su gesto no era muy alegre.  
-Sospecho que va a ver pelea - sonreí.

**MOOSE**  
Iba de regreso, cuando escuche un sonido extraño. Me volví y una especie de sombra estaba atrás de un árbol.  
-Identificate - le lanze varias dagas que esquivo. Entonces se acerco lentamente, hasta la luz del poste que iluminaba la acera.  
-Shampoo - dije casi muerto de la sorpresa - que haces aquí?  
-Vengo a hablar contigo - me dijo muy seria  
-Pero porque?  
-Quiero que vengas con nosotros...  
-Lo siento, pero ya sabes que estoy con Ranma y los Tendo..  
-Moose, te suplico que vengas con nosotros...  
Shampoo suplicando! - me dije - esto no va bien  
-Quiero que vengas, te lo ruego, yo...yo...yo realmente te quiero..  
-Que! - me emocione - en serio!  
-Sí - sonrió - ven!  
-Claro yo - pero entonces recupere mi sangre fría y al contrario, retrocedí más.  
-Que crees que haces?  
-Je, lo siento, pero tus encantos ya no sirven conmigo...  
-Moose! - se enfado  
-Tienes que irte, ahora o nunca...  
-Moose, no entiendes que es por mi felicidad  
-Y la mía no cuenta...  
-Claro que sí, es que yo...  
-Nada! - exclame - ahora vete! No quiero verte  
-Moose! - se enojo aún más - quiero que me obedezcas!  
-No lo haré y yo ya me voy  
-No lo harás! - se acerco rapidamente a mí, yo trate de retroceder, pero fue más rapida y me sujeto de mis ropas - sabes...yo te quiero!  
-No me engatusaras con tus encantos - volví a reincidir  
-Moose.. - levanto su rostro y me beso. Me quede mudo de la sorpresa y de la emoción, en ese momento que me pareció eterno, sentí la calidez de sus labios y entonces la abrace, y la bese también. Mi sueño se había vuelto realidad.

**RYUU**  
La declaración mutua de Ranma y Akane había corrido como reguero de polvora por todo el dojo Tendo. El señor Tendo y el señor Saotome brincaban de alegría y lloraban como un par de chiquillos, mientras la señora Saotome lloraba de alegría. Hapossai también celebraba con su alter ego, Shingesai, así como las hermanas Tendo, que ya comenzaban a reanudar con más vigor los preparativos de la boda. Tsubasa ya se había enterado y se oían sus pasos de felicidad por el tejado, así como Heita, Daisuke e Hiroshi. Tan pronto Ranma bajo, lo felicitamos en bola, Piccole fue el primero luego el Bake-neko (jeje, como disfrute ese momento) e inclusive un triste e inexpresivo Ryoga, que le dio un fuerte abrazo. Kuno, no muy contento, también lo felicito, así como el humilde Sasuke. Yo tampoco me quede atrás (aunque hubiera sido mejor un golpe). Ese pesado de Konatsu también felicito a Ranma, a pesar de haber salido de la cama sin el consentimiento del doctor Tofu, que dicho de paso, también se unió a la celebración. Tan pronto Ranma dejo a Akane, Ukyo y todas las amigas de Akane, más Akari, Anna, Miss Hinako, Midori, Kaori y Tamari, fueron a la habitación. Desde abajo, se podía oír los gritos de alegría de todas las chicas, que más bien parecían una jauría de cuervos. Entonces se oyo el timbre de la puerta, y como si no fuera suficiente con los invitados, otros 5 llegaron más de paso. Uno era un niño, llamado Satori, que antes de felicitar a Saotome, lo golpeo en el estomágo. No cabe mencionar que me hice amigo de él rapidamente. Otra era una chica, llamada Sukaza, que era un fantasma de la escuela Furinkan, acompañado del ex-director de la escuela. Luego de felicitar a Saotome, el anciano comenzo a contar hazañas que nunca en mi vida había escuchado, como que la escuela Furinkan había enfrentado a las tropas del Kaiser Guillermo II en la primera Guerra Mundial. La cuarta, fue una especie de Diosa, que inmediatamente abrazo a Ryoga, entregandole un regalo. Anna y Akari sí hubieran estado, claro que se hubieran enojado (este tipo ya parece Saotome!). Finalmente, un tipo llamado Zotatsu que se iba a encargar de la ortografía del lugar (no me pregunte porque). Ya harto un poco de las lócuras de medio mundo, decidí mejor irme a la cocina y cenar un poco, ya que todos habían olvidado el motivo de esta hora. Entre y ví a las señoras de la casa preparar los alimentos a gran velocidad. Yo solo tomé una manzana y decidí salir al patio a descansar...

**MOOSE**  
Nos separamos entre sonrojos. Shampoo estaba muy roja. Parecía estar perturbada por el beso. Yo por mí parte, me sentía en las nubes, en un hermoso sueño que no quería que acabara  
-Moose - me dijo suavemente - eso fue...  
-Espero no haberlo hecho mal?  
-No - me sonrió, pero su rostro cambio - entonces...vendrás conmigo?  
-Je, a pesar de lo que acabamos de pasar, no pienso cambiar de opinión, lo siento  
Su rostro se volvió una mueca de furia  
-Entonces hice todo esto para nada!  
-Pues yo creo que sí - le respondí fríamente. Nunca lo había hecho y eso la dejo sin palabras. A pesar de lo emocionado que estaba por dentro, puse una cara de fríaldad. Ella retrocedió  
-Moose...vamos...recapacita  
-Sí solo me besaste por eso, mejor me hubiera negado, no habría valido la pena  
-Eres un...!  
-Di lo que quieras, como te dije - me di la vuelta - tus palabras o todo lo que hagas ya no tiene efecto sobre mí  
Sentí una patada que me tumbo y levante la vista. Shampoo tenía lágrimas en los ojos...  
-Como pudiste..yo!..yo te odio! - se fue rapidamente llorando. Esas palabras me dejaron con cierto remordimiento, pero al fin al cabo, había hecho lo correcto. Me incorpore y vi a mi adorada Shampoo desaparecer en las sombras...Ya no volvería a hablarme nunca más, pero ni modo, ya no podía hacer nada. Entonces volví rapídamente al dojo Tendo, donde parecía oírse un gran barullo  
-¿Que habra pasado? - pense y entonces me apresure.

**RYOGA**  
Tan pronto todo se supo y se armo el escándalo, nos sentamos a cenar tranquilamente, por así decirlo. Las pláticas continuaban y yo solo me limitaba a tomar mi ración sin decir más palabras. Veía a Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano, mientras ella le daba de comer en la boca. Yo no supe si golpearlo o de paso sonreír. No soporte mucho y entonces mejor decidí salir afuera, lo cual aproveche para llevarle su plato de arroz a Moose y Tsubasa.  
-Hey Ryoga - me dijo de reojo Akane - quiero hablar contigo después, si puedes?  
-Claro - trate de sonreír y le dirigí una fría mirada a Saotome. Este me la respondió y salí. Subí al tejado y ví a Moose escuchando toda la platica de Tsubasa.  
-Veo que ya te conto sobre lo que paso - dije tristemente  
-Sí, al fin al cabo, si habrá boda, creo que mañana iremos a las tiendas por un regalo  
-Esta bien - sonreí - yo me quedare aquí de guardia, no se preocupen, yo ya tengo un traje  
-Me parece perfecto - se recosto Tsubasa en el tejado mientras veía la luna aparecer  
-Moose - le dije al cuatro ojos, que parecía estar algo atontado - que pasa?  
-No, nada Ryoga - respondió. Parecía estar igual que yo hace rato  
-Bueno, al menos es una bonita noche - me dije mientras les servía su cena a Moose y Tsubasa.

**KUNO**  
Estaba algo decepcionado porque la linda Akane ya no sería mi esposa, pero por lo menos ya tenía el camino libre para ir con la chica del cabello de fuego, de seguro ella si me correspondería.  
-Señor - me dijo Sasuke - le traigo más arroz  
-Por favor - dije solemnemente  
-No, espera Sasuke - se levanto Nabiki - yo ire por él  
-Gracias señorita - agradeció mi fiel sirviente. A pesar de las heridas que le habían causado, seguía atendiendome. No cabe duda de que soy un buen amo, porque me sigue por todas partes, que fenómenal soy.  
-Aquí tienes - me sonrió Nabiki. Yo por alguna razón, me sonroje ante tal gesto  
-Bien, cuanto quieres por traerme esto? - pregunte de forma automática  
-Nada - me dijo, solo que comas bien - me guiño el ojo. Me quede extrañado ante la actitud de ella que me seguía sonriendo

**CENTARO**  
-Shampoo - le pregunte - lo lograste?  
Pero ella paso de largo. Pude ver su rostro, parecía que había llorado por mucho tiempo. Trate de hablar, pero Kodachi me detuvo  
-No tiene caso, ha fallado. Ahora planeemos el ataque de mañana  
-Cierto - sonrió Feto (Gosunkugi) - ahora sí, nadie podra detenernos, Akane sera mía! jeje  
-Y Ranma mío! jojojojojojo!  
Pero me volví hacia atrás y vi una sombra recostada en un diván a través de una tela. Era Shampoo y los ruidos que salían, parecían ser sollozos.

**RYUU**  
Camine alrededor del dojo, tratando de quitarme el aburrimiento, cuando ví una figura cerca del estanque. Era Ukyo que lanzaba piedras...  
Me acerque lentamente, con el propósito de jugarle una broma, pero recordé lo que había pasado y mejor decidí guardar la compostura. Entonces lentamente, me sente junto a ella, que parecía no notar mi existencia. Sus ojos parecían estar perdidos, y lanzaba los guijarros casi por inercia  
-Estas bien?  
No me respondió y entonces siguió lanzando los guijarros. Yo no soy muy comunicativo, así que mejor la ignore también y me recoste en la hierba. Entonces oí ruidos provenientes del dojo.  
-De seguro ya deben estar cenando - le comente - porque no vamos?  
Siguió lanzando las rocas al lago. Yo ya estaba desesperado, así que me levante...  
-Espera - me dijo. Yo me volví y ella siguió aventando los guijarros - porque no te quedas un rato más  
-Hmm, si ni platicas - le dije algo extrañado  
-Se que no te gusta hablar - exclamo - pero al menos hazme compañía, me agrada tu compañía..  
Yo me sonroje sin querer y ella lo noto. Sonrió y lanzo el último gijarro al agua  
-Cuentame sobre tí - me dijo - así no nos aburriremos  
-Pero, es que no se contar eso  
-No importa, algo es mejor que quedarse callado...  
-Bueno, te lo advertí - sonreí - pero luego no te quejes  
-Sabes que te ves muy apuesto cuando sonríes - me dijo coquetamente.  
-Ya deja de decir tonterías - me sonroje - bueno, por donde empiezo...ah sí, yo nací en...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Este capítulo estuvo bárbaro, al principio pense en prolongar más el momento, pero ya no pude. Muchos ya habrán tirado mi fanfic a la basura, pues se supone que lo emocionante de Ranma 1/2 es que Ranma y Akane no admitán su amor, pero sí creen que todo acaba aqui, para nada! Viene la boda y lo que pasara alrededor de ella, así como lo de Moose y Shampoo y las otras parejitas que se van formando en la historia. Llegaran a ser felices o los vengadores de Jusenkyo lograran su objetivo? Bueno, no se pierdan el proximo capítulo (sono a comercial de TV). Por último, las peleas de Akane con Ranma no se acaban, sino se complicaran, jeje y pido una disculpa, escribí mal el nombre de Sentaro, es con "S", y el próximo capítulo ya tendrá la modificación. Nos vemos...


	7. Chapter 7

font face"Comic Sans MS" Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 7: Un día antes

**RYOGA**  
Esa noche, tras terminar la cena, me quede meditando en el jardín. Estaba muy deprimido y triste por lo que había pasado. En la cena miraba a Akane y a Ranma como nunca los había visto. Se abrazaban, se besaban, se hacían mimos. Todavía tenían sus peleas, pero los cariños que se prodigaban eran demasiados, como queriendo compensar todo el tiempo pérdido.  
Yo solo miraba con envidia y soledad. Quería irme, quería dejar este lugar, cada momento, cada minuto, era un tormento para mi pobre corazón. Sentía como moría por dentro...sin embargo, mi honor me mantenía firme y aferrado al dojo Tendo. Ante todo, amaba a Akane y ella me había elegido como padrino. No podía fallarle, no podía hacerlo.  
Me quede largo rato así, cuando sentí unos pasos. Los reconocí al instante...  
Anna - musite sin volverme - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Quiero hablar contigo. Es algo de suma importancia...  
-¿Qué ocurre? - me volví. Su rostro traía una máscara de tristeza.  
-Ryoga...voy...voy a irme.. - dijo con voz temblorosa  
-Que! - me levante - y porque!  
-Es por Akane - suspiro - puedo ver como sufres por ella  
Sí... - murmure - la amo y eso no puedo negarlo, pero...porque te vas?  
-Porque nunca podré competir con ella, eso jamás!  
-Anna - musite  
-Lo sé - comenzo a llorar - ni aun cuando este con Ranma, la dejarás de amar...  
Guarde silencio mientras sollozaba. Me acerque lentamente y le di un fuerte abrazo.  
-Anna - levante su rostro delicadamente - siento tener que hacer eso, pero yo amo a Akane...  
La chica asintió..  
-Se nota...esta en tus ojos. Solo piensas en ella, aun cuando esta a punto de casarse...  
-Sí, y dudo que vaya a dejar de pensar en ella...  
-Por eso no tiene caso - ella también me abrazo - sabes...yo te amo Ryoga!  
Sentí un escalofríos al oír esa palabra. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso. Por un lado comence a sentirme querido, pero por otro...mis sentimientos hacía Anna seguían siendo los mismos. Ella lo noto y me sonrió, y sin que me diera cuenta, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo la solté por inercia y entonces se alejo corriendo. Quise alcanzarla, pero alguien me detuvo.  
-No puedes, ya tomo su decisión  
-Akari! - exclame - acaso tú también..  
-No - me contesto seriamente - yo no soy como Anna...yo peleare y estare contigo, aun cuando ames a Akane  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros - se puso delante de mí - no podrás consolar a Anna, a menos de que renuncies a Akane...y eso no me conviene  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Shh! - me puso un dedo en los labios - no hables! Yo lograre ese milagro...recuerda, aun me debes esa pieza de baile  
-Tienes razón - entonces oí el ruido de la puerta principal abriendose. Anna se había ido...para siempre.

**RYUU**  
Me quede un largo rato conversando con Ukyo. Escuchaba con atención cada cosa que decía, así como platicaba de las mías. Realmente demostraba un gran interés en lo que decía y eso me hacía sentir bien. Nadie antes lo había hecho y debo admitir que tener un amigo o amiga era algo maravilloso. Ella me platico detalles de su vida, de como el canalla de Saotome le había prometido casarse con ella y luego había negado toda relación con Ukyo. Entonces, miro su reloj...  
-Son las nueve, que tal si vamos a cenar - me sonrió  
-Eso lo había dicho desde hace dos horas - conteste algo molesto  
-Je, perdón - se levanto y me dio la mano para ayudarme. Por supuesto la rechaze y me incorpore yo solo  
-Eres muy orgulloso sabes - me comento  
-Espero que halla cena - dije - aunque lo dudo...esos locos comen mucho!  
-Eso no es problema, preparare unos okonomiyakis de calamar...  
-Entonces, no perdamos más el tiempo - sonreí  
-Oye, eres un glotón - me miro fingiendo enojo con las manos en las caderas. Luego comenzo a reír y al rato también reía con ella. Ukyo lo noto con su mirada y eso hizo que me quedara callado.  
-Lo siento - dije aparentando seriedad  
-No, no hay problema, me gusta que te rías. Te ves más buen mozo  
-Ejem - me ruborice sin querer - no hagas caso a eso y vamos..  
Oí una risita, la cual me hizo que me pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba  
-Kawai - musito para rematar. Estaba rojo como tomate (kawai es lindo en japonés..que cursi)

**MOOSE**  
La noche estaba algo aburrida, así que comence a jugar Shogi con Tsubasa. Iba ganando, pero era porque Tsubasa estaba algo distraído y meditabundo  
-Pasa algo? - le pregunte  
-No, nada - me dijo en voz baja  
-Es lo de Ukyo y Ryuu  
Sus ojos se tornaron en furia misma. Yo retrocedí por precaución...  
-¡No menciones eso! - dijo muy molesto - o me las pagarás!  
-Glup! Como quieras...

**RANMA**  
Me sentía feliz, como nunca lo había sentido. Amaba a Akane y era lo único que tenía en mi pensamiento. No quería separarme de ella nunca más y ya quería que fuera la boda. A pesar de todo, tuvimos una discusión sobre el quedarme con ella en su habitación, pero a diferencia de otras peleas que terminaban con un golpe, en esta finalizamos con un gran abrazo.  
Me despedí de mi amada entre las risas de las amigas de Akane, así como la de Nabiki y mis antiguas rivales. No me importa en lo más mínimo, solo era Akane y en dos días nos volveríamos marido y mujer. Baje por las escaleras lentamente pensando en mi gran amor, cuando escuche las voces de Ukyo y Ryuu provenientes de la cocina. Se habían vuelto muy amigos, lo cual me tenía extrañado, ya que eran muy diferentes en su forma de ser y pensar. También pase por el dojo y escuche al Dr. Tofu diciendo incoherencias con Kasumi. Pobre doctor, ojala algún día pudiera decir lo que siente por lo que sera mi futura cuñada. También oí gemidos de Konatsu, el cual seguro estaba siendo "curado" por el doctor en ese momento. Llegue entonces al jardín principal y ví a Ryoga meditando frente a su tienda. Procure pasar a lado de él, sin molestarlo. Parecía estar dormido, pero...  
-¡Saotome! - se levanto y me tiró un recto al estómago. Me caí del dolor y la sofocación. Pense que seguiría la golpiza, pero volvió a sentarse...  
-Ryoga - musite - yo...  
-No digas nada, solo quiero pedirte un favor...  
-¿Cual es?  
-Haz muy feliz a Akane - me sonrió - si no lo haces, te partiré la cara a la mitad  
-No te preocupes - me sente a lado de él - lo hare amigo  
-Eso espero, sí llego a escuchar que es infeliz, te pondre en tu lugar...  
-No habra necesidad - le sonreí. Entonces sentí un balde de agua a lado mío...  
-Veo que ya te diste cuenta  
-Es agua fría - musite - acaso...  
El solo asintió y tomo el balde.  
-¿La última vez?  
-La última vez - se eco el agua y entonces se volvió P-chan. Me miro un instante y luego corrió rumbo a la entrada. Yo simplemente me límite a verlo...  
-Lo siento Ryoga - musite

**RYUU**  
Esa noche fue muy placentera. Cene muy bien y seguía platicando con Ukyo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero no le dí importancia  
-Ukyo - dije por sí acaso - segura que estas bien?  
-Claro - me dijo alegremente - no ves que alegre estoy  
-Sí - entonces su rostro se oscureció. Yo me extrañe, pero nuevamente no le dí importancia. Tal vez todavía no había superado lo de Ranma. Me levante y puse los platos en el fregador. Me acerque y le agradecí por la cena.  
-Acaso no vas a darme un beso de despedida - me sonrió pícaramente. Yo me sonroje y me volví sin darle importancia, y con aire de ofendido, salí de lugar enmedio de sus risitas. Iba a mi colchón, cuando algo me cruzo por la cabeza. Regrese a la cocina por sí acaso y entonces vi una nota en la mesa. La ví y casi me caigo de la impresión. Era de Ukyo para todo mundo...decía: "Sin Ranma no puedo vivir!"  
-Diablos! - exclame - Ukyo no! - corrí hacia la estancia y allí estaba la chica en cuestión, con un vaso en las manos. Unas pastillas flotaba en su interior.  
-¿Que demonios intentas? - exclame  
-No interrumpas Ryuu - me dijo seriamente - ya tome una decisión  
-Ukyo..deja ese vaso  
-Sin Ranma no puedo vivir - repitio lo de la nota  
-Deja de decir idioteces y dame ese vaso  
-Sin Ranma no vale la pena seguir  
-Que me des el estupido vaso! - grite  
-Adios Ryuu..gracias por ser un buen amigo - Ukyo se llevo el vaso a la boca  
-No lo harás! - ví una espatula pequeña en la mesa y la lanze hacia las manos de Ukyo, lo cual provoco que tirara el susodicho vaso al suelo. Entonces vio su espatula incustrada en la pared y se derrumbo. Comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo me acerque lentamente y la mire fijamente, la cual me devolvió. Sus ojos eran hermosos, como ella misma. Sin querer, una fuerza nos fue acercando lentamente hasta que...

**MOOSE**  
-Oye Tsubasa - dije depositando la ficha en un espacio - que tal si voy por algo de comer?  
-No es mala idea, trae algo para mí también  
-Esta bien - me incorpore y baje al primer piso. Ví entonces un cerdo negro pasar a lado mío  
-Ese Ryoga no aprende - dije para mis adentros. Iba a entrar cuando escuche un ruido. Me asome y ví una escena increíble, aunque enternecedora.  
-Sera mejor venir después - me volví y subí al segundo piso mientras una pareja se besaba a mis espaldas

**RYUU**  
Me separe rapidamente de Ukyo. La mire avergonzado. No se porque había hecho eso, pero en lugar de reclamar, me disculpe con ella...  
-No - se sonrojo - no se que me paso...  
-Ukyo, yo..realmente..este - me quede sin palabras - no tenía nada que decir...  
-No, no hay problema - se limpió las lágrimas - yo...yo, gracias por no dejarme cometer tal estupidez  
-Sabes que nunca lo ha.. - me calle. Que demonios estaba diciendo!  
-Hasta mañana, no lo comentes con nadie  
-No lo haré - ella salió de la cocina. Yo me quede viendo la espatula y luego me toque los labios. El beso me había gustado, pero no solo eso, sino también Ukyo...

**P-CHAN**  
Mi última noche con Akane. Cruce las escaleras como rayo y llegue al cuarto. Rasgue la puerta y la chica que amaba, apareció...  
-¡P-chan! - Akane se agacho y me abrazo - que bueno que veniste!  
-Kui, kui, kui - respondí. Me introdujo a la habitación y me lleve un chasco al ver a Akari. Había olvidado que ella dormía en compañía de Akane y Ukyo. Su gesto cambio y me miro maliciosamente  
-Espero que no quiera descubrirme - pense  
-P-chan! - Akari también me abrazo. Parecía poner mi identidad a la luz..estaba aterrorizado.  
-Lo conoces?  
-Sí, una vez vino con Ryoga y me lo mostró - me abrazo más fuerte. Comence a perder el aliento - es muy lindo!  
-Claro que sí, por eso es mi mascota - sonrió Akane  
-Ya veo! - Akari me abrazo al grado de perder casi el conocimiento por el apretujón, pero Akane me salvo y me llevo a la cama. Iban a cambiarse, pero Akari me puso la pañoleta en los ojos ante mi frus..digo, para que no espiara. Entonces escuche el ruido de la puerta y la voz de Ukyo. Sentí como el ambiente se iba poniendo tenso. Me quite la pañoleta con una pata, pero lo que ví fue un abrazo fraternal entre dos amigas.  
-Akane, espero ser tu dama de honor!  
-Hey Ukyo, ya tengo ese honor! - intervino Akari  
-No, yo voy a ser la dama de honor - dijo Ukyo molesta  
-Claro que no!  
-Esperen chicas, yo - me divertí de lo lindo al verlas discutir por esa posición.

**KUNO**  
Por mala suerte de Sasuke, había tenido que quedarme de guardia en la madrugada. Sin embargo, no me la pase tan aburrido. Nabiki estuvo acompañandome. Ella tampoco había podido dormir por la boda, lo cual era raro. Jugamos cartas y como siempre, me estaba ganando...  
-3 reyes - dije tirando mi "mano" - que tienes?  
-4 ases - dijo sin inmutarse. Yo me golpee el rostro con la mano  
-Bueno Kuno, me debes 5000 yens en total, así que paga - alargo su mano  
-Luego te los dare - exclame seriamente - ya sabes que siempre pago  
-Como quieras, pero si no lo haces, te demandare... - se coloco a lado mío. Yo comence a sentirme nervioso, tal vez trataría de extorsionarme  
-Y ahora que planeas? - le pregunte  
-No, nada Kuno - sonrió y miro hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas. Debo admitir que me gustaría estar ahora con mi querida Akane o con mi dulce pelirroja, pero en lugar de eso, estaba con Nabiki Tendo. Era cierto que era muy hermosa, y que una vez estuve a punto de casarme con ella, pero en realidad todo fue culpa del amigo de Sasuke.  
Entonces me levante...  
-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? Voy a la cocina...  
-No - se levanto - estoy bien así  
-Como quieras...Sasuke! - grite y mi fiel sirviente apareció - traeme algo de comer!  
-Como usted mande señor Kuno, y para la srita. Nabiki algo también?  
-No, solo para mí...date prisa!  
-Esta bien! - Sasuke desaparecio.  
-Creí que tu irias a la cocina  
-Sabes que no puedo dejar mi puesto, Akane no me lo perdonaría...  
-Sí - sonrió Nabiki y se acerco a mí - Kuno..acaso te gusto?  
-Vamos Nabiki, ya me conto Ranma lo que paso la otra vez con eso...lo extorsionaste y no voy a caer en tus trampas  
-Hmm, no eres tan tonto como pense  
-No digas más y mejor vete a dormir...  
-Esta bien, mi plan no resulto...me ayudas a bajar?  
-Bien - la tome en mis brazos y la baje al segundo piso. La deje frente a su habitación.  
-Buenas noches, no olvides lo que me debes...  
-No lo haré, Kuno Tatewaki nunca olvida sus deudas...  
Nabiki entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla y se introdujo en su habitación. Yo me quede sorprendido...  
-Bueno - pense - al menos no es tan mala...Sasuke...ya se tardo mucho con lo que le pedí  
Iba a subir, cuando escuche un casparreo de la habitación. No le preste importancia y subí...

**SENTARO**  
Todos en la guarida estaban dormidos, así que tome una bazooka de Kodachi y salí rapidamente. Yo solo detendría esta estupida boda

**RYOGA**  
No vale la pena describir lo de esa mañana. Apenas amanecio, salí de la habitación de Akane. Por suerte, Akari comprendió mi último deseo y me dejo dormir en la cama de mi amada (que por suerte no me pateo en la noche). Desayune y me fui de guardia. El resto de la mañana estuvo muy tranquilo y entonces ví a Ranma, Moose, el Dr. Tofu, Heita, Hapossai, los señores Tendo y Saotome, Tsubasa, Ryuu, Kuno, Sasuke, Hiroshi, Daisuke, etc., etc. salir de la casa. Iban a comprar su traje para la boda, así que iba a hacer doble turno, ya que tenía el mío y no era necesario salir tampoco por un regalo. Ya lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me había dado cuenta. Suspire un poco pensando en lo que había pasado, cuando escuche unos pasos. Me pusé en guardia y me levante. Era Akari con una cesta en las manos  
-Día de campo - musite  
-Algo por el estilo, te hare un poco de compañía, para que no estes tan solo..  
-No gracias - me sente - prefiero estar solo  
Ella simplemente me ignoro y se sento a lado mío. Estuvimos un rato sin hablarnos, hasta que ví un plato de curry frente a mí...  
-Ojala te guste, lo hice yo misma...  
-No tengo hambre, gracias - le dije amablemente  
-De todas formas pruebalo, te gustara..es mejor que la comida de Akane  
Me moleste con ese comentario, pero ella parecía tranquila. Lo había hecho a proposito  
-Bien - tome el tazón - lo comere por favor a tí...  
Solo me sonrió y comence a comer. Akari entonces se levanto con una mirada seria  
-Son ellos - dije sin inmutarme. Entonces una sombra aparecio sobre el tejado.  
-Sentaro - dije aun comiendo - que haces aquí solo? Acaso ya te abandonaron...  
-No - oí un ruido de un arma preparandose - vengo a llevarme a Akane  
-Ya veo - seguí sin dejar el tazón. Akari se acerco  
-¿Que haces? Defiendete...  
-Espera - murmure - no va a pasar nada malo  
-Ryoga, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que trae una bazooka...  
-Lo sé - y seguí comiendo.  
-No me ignores! - grito - ahora te mandare a volar, no hay nadie más y tu eres mi único obstáculo  
-Te equivocas - se interpuso Akari - yo sere tu oponente  
-Eso lo dudo - le apunto a Akari con el arma. Ella retrocedió...  
-Bien - deje el tazón - hora de pelear...pero antes...  
Me levante y trone los dedos. Sentaro se extraño y entonces aparecieron varias sombras de la nada.  
-Sentaro! - se oyo - que rayos has estado haciendo?  
-Abuela! - dijo el tipo asustado - como te enteraste que...  
-A callar muchacho malcriado, ya sabes que estas comprometido con Sakura, porque entonces estas aquí?  
-Es que...yo...  
-A callar, eres un Daimonji, pero solo de apellido - la sombra se convirtió en la anciana patriarca del clan Daimonji, la abuela de Sentaro. Entonces lo halo de la oreja - ven aca!  
-Pero abuela...me duele!  
-Pues te dolera más cuando se lo digas a Sakura - con ayuda de las demás ancianas, se lo llevaron fuera del techo. La abuela se me acerco con su peculiar forma de caminar  
-Gracias Ryoga - me dijo - si no hubiera sido por tí, no hubieras encontrado a este muchacho tan malcriado  
-No es nada abuela - le agradecí - ahora procure que Sentaro sea feliz  
-Sí, de eso corre por cuenta mía - la abuela sonrió y salió trás sus amigas con Sentaro pidiendo auxilio. Akari estaba impresionada. Yo simplemente me recoste de nuevo en el tejado  
-Como... - tartamudeo - tú...  
-Je, creo que es la mejor forma de dejar sin personal a Kodachi y co. - reí - y así no tendremos a más con quien pelear...  
-Fuiste muy listo...  
-Solo fue suerte - cerre mis ojos, pero pude notar la cara de Akari sonrojarse...

**PICCOLE**  
Ryoga y yo eramos los únicos varones de la casa. Los demás se habían ido a comprar sus trajes para la boda. Por suerte yo había traído varios trajes para todos los días así que también me quede de guardia de la planta baja. Mademoiselle Kasumi y Mademoiselle Nabiki iban de un lado a otro preparando la comida mientras Madame Ukyo y Kaori ayudaban a la futura novia con su vestido de bodas. Seguí recorriendo el lugar cuando oí unos pasos por el techo  
-Tal vez Monseuir Ryoga esta vigilando o entrenando - pense y me dirigi a la cocina a tomar un "bocadillo".

**RANMA**  
Iba con toda la tropa a una tienda de trajes. Mientras seleccionaba el traje adecuado para la boda, veía a los demás en muchos apuros.  
-Señor - llego el dependiente - le gustaría este traje color negro con cola de pinguino  
Mire con reservas el traje pero luego de verlo un rato, me parecio interesante y decidí probarmelo. Apenas iba al vestidor cuando llego Moose, impecable con un traje de color negro con saco y corbata azul con camisa blanca.  
-Moose, te ves excelente - sonreí  
-Gracias Saotome - me dijo Moose muy contento - crees que quede bien con la boda?  
-Claro amigo, ahora ayudame con el mío quieres?  
-Con placer...

**RYUU**  
Buscaba un traje apropiado, pero en realidad no me agradaba nada llevar algo como eso. Si fuera por mí, preferiría mi traje marcial, pero entonces vi un saco deportivo y pantalón normal. Era lo que buscaba, ni muy formal ni muy simple. De seguro Ukyo...digo, de seguro a todos les gustaría.  
-Señor - me volví a un despachador - quiero probarme este...

**DR. TOFU**  
Era muy emocionante buscar el traje adecuado. Kuno ya traía su traje con corte tradicional tipo japonés mientras Sasuke ya había comprado un traje normal. Oí gritos de un vestidor.  
-Moose, ponte los lentes!  
-Upss! Lo siento, no ví que vestí a un maniquí...  
Los maestros Hapossai y Shingesai estaban corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo a una chica dependiente mientras buscaban al mismo tiempo su traje. Entonces halle un traje de color café...era el perfecto.

**KEN EL CAMALEON**  
-Que! Sentaro fue capturado?  
-Lamentablemente sí - dijo Hikaru(Feto) - ví a las tutoras de Sentaro llevarselo por los techos cuando fuí por comida  
-Esto se agrava - dijo Shampoo - tenemos que actuar de una vez por todas. Mañana sera la boda y ya no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.  
-Cierto - musito Kodachi - es hora de atacar...Ryoga esta solo..jojojojojo!  
-Entonces - Hikaru saco un mono de vudu - al ataque!

**RANMA**  
Salímos luego de 3 horas del lugar. Todavía teníamos que ir por los regalos cuando nos encontramos a una extraña pareja que buscaba el dojo Tendo. La chica al verme, se lanzo sobre mí..  
-Ranma! - exclamo - que bueno que te encontre!  
-Este... - no reconocí a la chica. Sentí las miradas asesinas de todos...  
-Ranma - dijo el Tío Sowun - que significa esto?  
-Saotome, Akane va a saberlo  
-Moose! Ni la conozco!  
-Ondix - llego el chico - deja a Saotome en paz!  
-Kenjiou - exclame - eres tú?  
-Claro que sí y con Mu-chan - entonces dejo ver una vaca con una estrella en el centro.  
-La pareja de la Vía Lactea - dijo papá - perdón, no los reconocimos...  
-Vía Lactea? - se extrañaron los demás - que significa?  
-Yo les explicare - Ondix comenzo a contar lo de aquella vez...

**RYOGA**  
Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando escuche unos pasos. Me levante rapidamente y entonces me ví rodeado por las hermanas de Shampoo  
-Así que se deciden ya a atacar - musíte  
-Ryoga, te mantendremos distraído mientras mi hermana va por Akane...  
-Sí, sufríras la fuerza de nuestros golpes  
-Lo siento, pero no tengo de jugar con niñas! - cruce los brazos y expandí mi energía golpendolas con una corriente de aire haciendolas que salieran volando...  
-Ryoga, esto no se quedara así - me dijo una de las gemelas en el aire. Yo ignore el comentario, pero entonces escuche gritos. Baje de un salto y ví a Piccole dormido en el frente de la puerta  
-Kodachi - murmure y entre, pero de repente sentí algo frío y luego ví como todo se encojía. Me habían mojado con agua fría!  
-Oh que lindo cerdito - Kodachi me agarro de la pañoleta - ahora te cocere en aceite  
-Kui, kui, kui - musite enojado, pero Kodachi me agarro con el listón y me azoto contra el piso, dejandome lástimado.  
-Fuera! - Shampoo salió disparada del segundo piso y cayo pesadamente. Akane y compañía aparecieron  
-No dejare que se acerquen a Ranma, lo amo y vamos a casarnos...  
-Que! - dijeron Kodachi y Shampoo - acaso..  
-Sí, lo amo realmente y defendere nuestro amor aun con mi vida...  
-Que así sea - Kodachi ataco con su lazo, pero Akari se interpuso y detuvo el ataque  
-Lo siento Rosa Negra, pero primero tendrás que pasar por nosotras..  
-Exacto - Ukyo también se puso en guardia. Tamari y Kaori tampoco perdieron el tiempo...  
-No sera tan sencillo - aparecio en escena Hikaru y saco varios muñecos de vudu - adios amiguitas!  
Me ríe pensando que se equivocaría, pero ocurrio lo contrario. El tipo acerto y entonces ví derrumbarse con un enorme dolor a Akari, Ukyo y las demás.  
-Esto duele! - exclamo Ukyo tocandose el abdomen - dejanos!  
-Jejeje - musito. Akane comenzo a retroceder con mazo en mano mientras Kodachi y Shampoo se acercaban a ella lentamente. Me levante ya recuperado, pero sabía que así no era suficiente rival, pero entonces una sombra cayo del cielo  
-Shampoo! - grito - deja de hacer estas tonterías!  
-Abuelita! - exclamo - los estas defendiendo!  
-Escucha, el documento fue hecho en China, así que no puedes interferir...  
-Lo siento abuela, pero esto no es por la tradición, sino por mí!  
-Shampoo...no te acerques a Akane ni a Ranma, te lo suplico!  
-No intefiera anciana torpe! - Kodachi ataco pero la abuela se defendio muy bien del ataque  
-No quieren entender, pues entonces pelearemos!  
-Ryoga - oí mi nombre y me volví. Era Nabiki con una tetera de agua caliente.  
-kui, kui - dije felizmente  
-Oye, pero te costara 200 yens...  
Fruncí el cejo y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Salí enmedio de los golpes y patadas que volaban por el aire y Nabiki me mojo. Luego de pagar los 200 yens, entre como loco a la casa. Ví a Hikaru y lo golpee dejando caer sus monos de vudu. Observe a las amigas de Akane comenzar a recuperarse  
-Ha llegado su fin - Kodachi ataco, pero alcanze a detener su lazo sin problemas.  
-Cerdo negro! - exclamo Shampoo - no interfieras!  
-Lo siento, pero no será necesario - hale del lazo y se lo quite con un solo ademan...  
-Ryoga - oí la voz de Akane - ten cuidado!  
-Toma! - Shampoo ataco también, pero igualmente la desarme.  
-Esta bien abuela? - dije de reojo  
-Sí, no te preocupes...  
-Ryoga, te haremos pedazos! - rugio Hiraku igualmente que sus acompañantes...  
-Así es - entonces Ken aparecio y se volvió Hapossai - te hare trizas pequeño cerdito!  
-No cuento con ello - sonreí y me cruce de brazos, luego concentre todo mi ki en las manos y lance toda la energía la frente  
-RUGIDO DE LEON! - grite y una gran onda de poder golpeo a los 4 haciendolos salir disparados por el frente.  
-Nos vengaremos! - grito Shampoo  
-Dicen lo mismo para variar - sonreí y me volví hacia Akane que no tardo en abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo me sonroje, aunque luego sentí la energía amenazante de Akari...  
-Ryoga, veo que has dominado el rugido. Tu energía no provenía del odio  
-Sí, eso creo - entonces me dí cuenta de que había utilizado otra forma de energía, no del pesimismo o infelicidad. Me alegre por dentro...ya no necesitaba ponerme triste para poder utilizarla...lo cual era perfecto para mis planes. Entonces oí la puerta del frente y ví llegar a toda la tropa  
-¿Que paso? Vimos a esos locos volar por los aires - dijo Ryuu  
-Es una larga historia - sonreí  
-Sí - llego Ukyo - justo para la comida  
Todos se miraron extrañados..  
-Bueno - se adelanto Ranma - al menos no venimos solos..  
-Akane - entonces aparecio una chica de cabello verde - hola!  
-Ori! Kenjiou! - Akane abrazo a los dos. Creo que yo también merecía una explicación...

**RYUU**  
Esa noche iba a hacer algo rara. A diferencia de otras, los presentes se iban a dividir en dos grupos. Por un lado los hombres haríamos la fiesta en el jardín, una especie de despedida de soltero para Ranma mientras las mujeres de la casa harían su propia fiesta para Akane. A pesar de que faltaban algunos detalles como la comida y los arreglos, la iglesia ya había sido apartada por el Sr. Sowun, así como una limusina que transportaría a la novia desde la casa hasta el lugar de la boda. Por supuesto, los más felices eran Ranma y Akane. Nunca había visto a pareja más unida, tanto que a veces me daba ganas de vomitar por las escenas tan melosas que veía. Practicamente todo estaba listo: los invitados, la comida, la iglesia, la ropa, etc. y solo faltaba menos de un día para la boda, lo cual traduciría problemas a futuro, en especial porque de seguro se intentaría un nuevo ataque por parte de la loca tropa de Kodachi y esto daba que en el dojo se viviera no solo una tensión normal por la boda sino también por un futuro ataque.  
En fin, estabamos tomando una merienda en el jardín todos los chicos, preludio a la fiesta de soltero de Ranma cuando llego Ukyo y hablo con el ya recuperado Konatsu y Tsubasa. Inmediatamente los dos pusieron mal genio y me señalaron. Ella avanzo hacia mí. Su manera de ser había cambiado mucho, pero aun seguía atento por la locura que casi cometio anoche.  
-Ryuu - me dijo - podemos ir a dar un paseo? Quiero hablar contigo...  
-Sí, porque no - me levante y la seguí. Pude sentir las miradas maliciosas de todos los de mi alrededor,así como las miradas asesinas de Tsubasa y Konatsu  
-Hey Ryuu, acaso ya tienes nueva novia? - oí gritar a Saotome. Claro que me desquite lanzandole una piedra  
-Idiota - musite. Entonces me volví y a Ukyo muy sonrojada. Me extrañe un poco pero entonces subimos al techo, lejos de todo mundo  
-Ryuu, te quiero dar las gracias por ayudarme anoche. Estaba muy deprimida y casi cometo una locura  
-No tienes que darmelas - me voltee - lo hice para que no hubiera una desgracia aquí  
-Eres muy lindo...aunque frío a la vez  
-Gracias por el cumplido - sonreí. Por suerte ya había podido controlar mis sonrojos - sí es todo, me voy..  
-Espera - se acerco y entonces me dio un beso, luego me sonrió y bajo del lugar. Yo me quede de nuevo sorprendido y sin poder decir nada...  
-Ukyo - musite...

**MOOSE**  
Estabamos comentando el nuevo romance entre Ryuu y Ukyo cuando ví a Ryoga sacar algo de sus ropas. Se levanto y se lo entrego a Ranma que estaba platicando conmigo.  
-Ranma - exclamo - te espero en media hora..no faltes - y se retiro. Ranma me miro extraño y vimos la carta.  
-Es un reto - grite - te ha retado!  
-Ryoga - Ranma se levanto y estrujo el papel - así que quieres retarme eh? Ya se me hacía raro que no lo hubieras hecho...pues yo acepto!  
-Diablos! - pense - Ranma y Ryoga van a pelear!

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Al terminar este capítulo, ya tengo idea de cuantos más tengo que agregar para llegar al final de ese fanfic. Antes que nada, perdonen la ortografía de algunos nombres o despites que tuve. Cualquier queja o comentario, ya saben a donde escribir. Quien ganara? Ranma o Ryoga? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), asm que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 8: Saotome vs. Hibiki

**RYUU**  
Llevaba un buen rato platicando con Ukyo. Para ser sinceros, comenzaba a apreciarla...demasiado diría yo. Todo lo que decía, me parecía interesante, inclusive el como preparar un okonomiyaki. No se que pensaba ella, pero me sentía feliz, especialmente a su forma de ser y ahora no soportaba mucho tiempo estar solo...aun recordaba aquellos dos besos. Uno había sido por inercia...y el otro, realmente no se porque fue. Ella me quería realmente o solo estaba coqueteando conmigo? En realidad no tenía la menor idea, y no se porque me preocupaba tanto, en otros casos me hubiera hecho el desentendido y me hubiera valido un soberano cacahuate, pero esta ocasión era distinta. Ya no me apremíaba el ver a Kodachi con una bazooka en mano, sino los sentimientos de Ukyo que tenía hacia mí; sí realmente estaba jugando conmigo para dar celos a Ranma o solo era su carta de consuelo. Esto me dejaba hondamente preocupado, a tal grado de estar esperando el momento oportuno para preguntarle. Diablos! Que demonios estaba diciendo? Porque tenía estos pensamientos, porque? Acaso...Acaso...No! Yo enamorado? Antes muerto que eso! Odíaba toda esa patraña. El amor es para los débiles, en mi mundo no hay cabida para eso. Yo soy un amante de amargura, y no tener que depender de nadie es lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido. Los que viven con amistad, amor y todas esas tonterías, son personas pateticas que no soportan la soledad ni la dureza del mundo, menos lo fatal del destino que nos espera a todos. En cierta forma, Ryoga es como yo, pero él es un torpe y perdedor, ya que todavía cree en el amor, en toda esa sarta de estupideces que tantos problemas le ha acarreado, especialmente con Ranma y los demas. Para colmo, su amor no es correspondido, y a pesar de todo, sigue creyendo como un chiquillo.  
Sin embargo, algo nuevo estaba naciendo en mí, algo diferente...  
-Ryuu  
-Eh? - desperte de mi estupor - que pasa?  
-No, nada...solo que te ví algo distraído  
-Je, lo que pasa es que ando pensando como detener a Kodachi y co. antes de la boda (Falso!)  
-Bueno... - la chica sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
-Oye - me miro como notando mi sonrojo - a tí te pasa algo cierto?  
-No, porque? - conteste aparentando frialdad  
-Es que a veces te me quedas viendo muy extraño - una sonrisa malevola se dibujo en su rostro - no sera que acaso te gusto?  
-Este...Como crees! - grite como lo hace Saotome, pero no pude disfrazar totalmente mis sentimientos - lo que pasa es que eres muy torpe y siempre tengo que andar cuidandote  
-Ya veo - su sonrisa denoto triunfo - entonces te importo bastante cierto?  
-Este... - me quede callado. Había cometido un craso error - bueno, como amigos  
-Amigos...- repitió la palabra como tratando de digerirla sin mucho éxito - no eramos amigos Ryuu y ahora dices que lo somos...no entiendo, podrías explicarme  
-Ratas - pense - esta chica era mas lista de lo que pensaba. Lo primero que quise, fue irme corriendo, pero si lo hacía, ella ganaría y no podría darle tal placer.  
-Sí, amigos - sonreí nerviosamente - después de lo que hemos pasado, ya debemos serlo o no?  
-Bueno, sí un poco...pero, no entiendo tu preocupación...  
-No tengo que darte mas explicaciones - desvíe la mirada. No por altanarería, sino porque sus hermosos ojos azules me estaban penetrando hondamente.  
-Ryuu, tienes que decirmelo, no te comportes como Ranma..  
-Pues que quieras que diga...solo llegas así como así y me obligas a decir cosas que no son ciertas  
-Entonces quieres decir que... - se levanto subitamente y sus ojos temblaron - acaso...  
-Demonios! - me levante comprendiendo mi error. Ukyo estaba muy frágil luego de lo de Ranma y Akane, y ahora yo salía con ese comentario. Su autoestima debió haber caído por los suelos  
-Ukyo, no quise decirlo..  
-Claro que sí! - grito - todo mundo me odía...Ranma, especialmente  
-Entiende que Ranma no era tu tipo! él ya estaba comprometido con Akane  
-Pero, yo ame a Ranma  
-Al diablo con él! Que acaso eres una niña tonta que no aprende su lección! - grite ya harto de que toda chica que conocía a Ranma, se enamorara de él. Ukyo retrocedió y comenzo a llorar. Había cometido mi segundo error  
-Ukyo..yo  
-Vete Ryuu! Eres igual que todos..nadie me comprende..nadie!  
-Kuonji... - musite  
-Que te vayas! - me grito - creí que eras mi amigo...creí que...  
-Que cosa... - comenze a tartamudear - que!  
-Que...que yo te..gust...gustaba..  
-Ukyo - murmure sorprendido, pero a la vez algo dentro de mi estallaba de gusto. Ella me dio la espalda y siguió llorando. Yo me arme de valor y me acerque. Le toque el hombro, pero rehuso mi mano, sin embargo, la sujete luego de ambos hombros  
-Uky-chan  
-Que.. - se volvió - que dijiste?  
-No lo sé - musite - esas palabras brotaron de mi mente...acaso te ofendí?  
-No...al contrario. Yo llamaba a Ranma, Ran-chan, pero tú  
-Lo siento - ya era mi tercer error - no quise y...  
-No te disculpes, solo quiero que las digas de nuevo  
-En serio? Ukyo...digo, Uky-chan  
Ella asintió y emitió una sonrisa. Entonces, esa fuerza intervino de nuevo, nos fue acercando, pero sentí de repente un terrible dolor en el brazo, el cual no pude desimular. Me caí sujetandolo y Ukyo me ayudo a mantener el equilibrio  
-?Que pasa? Ryuu...tienes sangre!  
Me volví incredulo y efectivamente, mi mano estaba manchada de rojo. Entonces escuchamos un par de risas.  
-Vaya, vaya - dijo una voz - así que hay un nuevo Ranma  
-Sí, sera un placer hacerlo pedazos  
-Rayos! - me voltee y eran Tsubasa con Konatsu, al parecer ya recuperado - ustedes canallas, como pudieron!  
-A callar! - me grito Tsubasa - creí que eramos camaradas mi estimado Ryuu, pero resultaste un vil traídor  
-Cierto, mira que robarnos a Ukyo. Eso no te lo perdonaremos  
-Chicos! - Ukyo me dejo y se puso frente a mí - no es lo que creen!  
-No - murmuro Konatsu con una voz ronca - y entonces que andaban haciendo? Lo vimos todo  
-Pero.. - Ukyo trato de defenderse, sin embargo yo le hice un gesto con la cabeza. Me levante lentamente y sonreí  
-No creí que sus celos llegaran a tal grado - musite - Ukyo y yo solo eramos amigos  
-Je, entonces haznos el favor de largarte y de no volverla a ver jamas - ordeno Tsubasa  
-Sin embargo, eso era antes. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejarla. Voy a protegerla de maleantes como ustedes...solo son una bola de celosos!  
Los dos apretaron los dientes mientras observe por el rabillo del ojo, como Ukyo sonreía  
-Pues no saldras vivo Kumon! - exclamo furioso Konatsu  
-Intentelo - me puse en guardia aun sangrando mientras Tsubasa y Konatsu me rodeaban.  
-No peleen! - exclamaba Ukyo molesta, pero era inevitable que necesitabamos una buena pelea para quitarnos este estigma  
-Banzai! - grite y entonces inicio el pleito

**MOOSE**  
-Que yo que! - grite dejando caer mi tazón de arroz - juez en una pelea  
-Sí - llego Heita con una nota - Ranma y Ryoga se pelearan en unos minutos alla afuera.  
-Esos dos - me levante - debo detenerlos  
-Eso sera imposible mousieur Moose - me dijo Piccole - dicen que sí alguien intenta detenerlos, Ranma suspendera la boda  
-Me lleva! Y Akane y Akari?  
-Estan arriba con las demas chicas tratando de controlarlas. Estan que echan chispas y quieren detener la pelea  
Entonces ví al Señor Genma como panda con un letrero seguido de Sowun con una caseta  
-No me digan que planen cobrar por la pelea?  
-Creo que sí - musito Heita  
-Y que hacemos Moose? - me pregunto Kuno muy pensativo - tal vez si mando a Sasuke...  
-No, habra que seguir su juego, pero si ocurre algo fuera de lo común, intervendremos cueste lo que cueste  
Los demas asintieron...

**GOSUNKUGI**  
Esta era mi oportunidad. Tanto como Kodachi y Shampoo son unas tontas al querer esperar hasta el día de la boda. Yo en cambio, de una vez por todas, hare el milagro.  
Llevaba mis muñecos de vudu, listo para paralizar!

**RYUU**  
Me derrumbe exhausto sobre el tejado. Mi brazo izquierdo me dolía enormidades, y segua sangrando. A pesar de haber vencido a Tsubasa y Konatsu, que yacían totalmente noqueados a mi lado, no me sentía bien. Ukyo presenció toda la pelea, y por alguna razón que no comprendo, me sentía culpable de que hubiera visto tanta violencia.  
-Ryuu! - se acerco a ayudarme - estas bien?  
-Je, algo golpeado y herido, pero fuera de eso, estoy en perfecto orden - pero entonces sent un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.  
-Eres un tonto - Ukyo me había abofeteado - estoy harto de tus pleitos. Acaso no comprendes que me volvería loca si tu... - entonces se tapo la boca y se volteo. Nuevamente mencionaba eso. Acaso estaba jugando o...?  
-Así que aqué, diablos! Que paso aquí! - se oyo una voz. Nos volvimos y era Moose  
-Lo siento cuatro ojos - me volvm - pero me estaban molestando. Pasa algo raro?  
-Este - Moose nos vió de una manera extraña, tratando de comprender lo que habma pasado. Nosotros solo fingimos demencia - como sea, lo que pasa es que Ranma y Ryoga van a pelearse  
-Que dices?  
-Sí, y parece que va en serio. Yo voy a hacer el juez  
-Rayos! - Ukyo se adelanto - tenemos que detenerlos  
-Imposible, no quieren que intervengamos  
-Ah no, eso si no lo impido yo - Ukyo me señalo - Moose lleva a Ryuu con el Dr. Tofu mientras yo voy con Akane  
Moose asintió y Ukyo bajo rapidamente. Tan pronto se alejo, se me acerco..  
-Así que Tsubasa y Konatsu te descubrieron  
-Algo por el estilo - dije por lo bajo - pero no quería...  
-No me digas nada amigo - asintió y tomo a Tsubasa - mejor ayudame con el otro, crees que puedas con ese brazo tan magullado?  
-Claro, no soy tan débil...tan pronto este listo, amarraremos a Saotome y Hibiki a un poste

**SASUKE**  
-Sasuke! - gritaban desde la habitación - no dejes que lo hagan!  
Yo me límite a guardar silencio. Las señoritas Akane y Akari estaban casi al borde del colapso, tras enterarse de la pelea. El resto de las señoritas apenas podman detenerlas. Yo solo estaba de guardia en caso de que ellas quisieran escapar, por ordenes del Señor Kuno. Entonces apareció la seqorita Ukyo acompañada de la seqoñita Nabiki  
-Sasuke, baja. Tienes que ayudar con los preparativos  
-Esta bien, pero creen que puedan detenerlas señoritas?  
-No precisamente eso Sasuke - me contesto la Srita. Kuonji - pero haremos lo posible  
Asentí y me retire rapidamente. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, un grito de dolor y llanto se oyo, casi desgarrandome el alma.

**RANMA**  
Eran las 10 de la noche. Más que perfecto. Ahora Ryoga no llegaría tarde y tendríamos una pelea como había esperado. Me acomode mis zapatos de pelea y camine con lentitud hacia el jardmn posterior. El encuentro sería allí y no en el dojo, por deseos de Ryoga. A mí me daba lo mismo, solo quería terminar con este encuentro de tantos años. Ya me extrañaba que Ryoga no se hubiera rebelado a los planes...sin embargo, ya era predecible...  
-Hijo  
-Papa - musite al verlo salir de repente - no trataras de detenerme cierto?  
-No lo haremos Ranma - salió mamá a lado de él - pero porque tienes que hacerlo ahora? No podrías posponerlo para otro día  
-No, ya tome una decisión y sera hoy. Debo arreglar ese asunto con Ryoga de una vez por todas  
-Como quieras hijo - me dijo papa muy serio - pero procura dar un buen espectaculo  
-Papá! - lo golpee - deja de hacer espectaculo conmigo! - y me adelante. Solo sentí la mirada triste de mamá y entre al jardín de la casa...

**RYOGA**  
Por fin le mostrare a Ranma lo que he aprendido. Es hora de que yo sea el triunfador. Ya no peleare por el amor de Akane, eso ya lo he perdido, sino por mi propio orgullo. Antes que nada, vencere, sere el padrino y me ire para siempre del dojo, de Nerima y de todo el mundo.  
Entre al jardín y vi la luna llena que se erguía en lo alto del cielo. Voltee tambiin a los lados y vm a todos asomandose. Casi se acercaba la hora y por primera vez en mi vida, llegaba a tiempo a una pelea. También escuche gritos desde la casa. Eran de Akari y Akane. Ellas querían detener nuestros planes, pero debía comprender que este asunto, ya tenía que llegar a su fin. Entonces me voltee y Ranma apareció

**MOOSE**  
Dejamos a ese par de locos en el dojo con el Doctor Tofu. Ryuu trama un vendaje en el brazo. Su lesisn no era de seriedad, asm que corrimos hacia el patio trasero. Tan pronto salimos, vimos una especie de arena, con un pzblico que coreaba los nombres de los contrincantes.  
-Acaso...  
-Sí Ryuu, fueron los señores de la casa...  
-Esto es rídiculo - murmuro Kumon  
-Cierto - me voltee y ví a Ranma y Ryuu frente a frente - mira! Ya es hora de la pelea!

**EL ENCUENTRO**

**RYUU**  
Ryoga y Ranma parecían como par de matones de mafia. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos, nunca los había visto mirarse así. Denotaban un odio tremendo...  
-Bien Ryoga, comenzamos...  
-Con placer - Hibiki asintió y elevo su guardia. Ranma hizo lo propio...  
-Hmm, parece que no van a perder el tiempo - musito Moose - escucha Ryuu, a cualquier movimiento  
-Ya lo si, los detendremos - asentm.  
-Escuchen! - exclamaron los dos volteandose - si llegan a intervenir, esta boda se acabo!  
-Creo que nos leyeron el pensamiento - sonreí amargamente.  
-Comiencen! - exclamo Moose levantando la mano. Los dos contendientes se hicieron para atras ante los gritos de los espectadores, que por decirlo, la casa Tendo se había transformado en una especie de arena  
-No lo hagan! - se oyo un grito desde la ventana de arriba. Era Akane - no se peleen...Ranma, no seas un testarudo!  
Pero Saotome parecio ignorar el comentario y entonces sonris  
-Adios Ryoga! - grito y con un rapido movimiento corrió hacia su contricante y no perdió el tiempo - truco de las castaas!  
Ryoga trato de evitar los miles de golpes, pero rapidamente su defensa sucumbió y entonces fue lanzado por la lluvia de golpes hacia la pared, cayendo casi seminoqueado  
-Ah no! - grito Saotome - esto es el principio...Yamasenken! - y ante la sorpresa de todos, utilizo el truco de la montaña sobre el destartalado Ryoga que apenas se levantaba. Lo que siguió fue otra lluvia de golpes que practicamente eran para partir a alguien a la mitad.  
-Ranma.. - musito Moose - ese loco no esta siendo como...  
-Exacto, quiere acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas  
Ranma dio un salto para atrás y dejo ver a Ryoga con toda la ropa rasgada e inconsciente en el suelo. Parecía que había ganado, pero entonces agarro a Ryoga del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto como muñeco de trapo  
-Ryoga! - era Akari desde la ventana de Ranma - reacciona!  
-Jeje - sonrió Saotome - ahora el golpe final...tu lo quisiste así amigo  
Ryoga no reacciono y entonces lo elevo hacia el cielo. Ranma salto y en el aire lo remato nuevamente con el truco de las castañas y finalmente una poderosa patada que practicamente hundió a Hibiki en el suelo.  
-Ranma! - gritaba Akari - ya dejalo!  
Pero como demonio, cayo de rodillazo sobre el estomago de Ryoga y lo dejo todavía en un hoyo más grande...Entonces comenzo a salir sangre en la boca del contrincante...Todos nos quedamos pasmados ante la demostración de Ranma, que simplemente sonrió y daba unos pasos hacia atras  
-Ryoga! - grito Akari desesperada al borde las lagrimas.  
-Ranma, deja de... - Akane se callo al ver que su prometido juntaba las manos y acumulaba energía.  
-Pero que haces! - le gritamos - ya ganaste!  
-Ranma! - exclamaron todos - dejalo ya!  
Pero Saotome no hizo caso y entonces acumulo todo su ki...  
-Saotome! - trate de intervenir, pero Moose me detuvo.  
-Mokuo Takabisha! - grito y el poderoso rayo que saco de sus manos golpeo a Ryoga totalmente, creando una gran explosión.  
-Moose! - me volví - que hiciste? Creo que...  
-No, recuerda que si intervenimos ahora - Moose callo.  
-Ranma, eres un salvaje! - y me volví hacia arriba. Era Ukyo con Akari en brazos. Se había desmayado  
-Rapido! - escuche a Akane - llevenla a la cama  
-Pero hijo - exclamaron Genma y Nodoka. Los demas emitían la misma opinión. Era la primera vez que Ranma peleaba de esa forma, siendo tan sanguinario con su enemigo, inclusive el maestro Hapossai estaba sorprendido.  
-Bueno, parece que gane - Saotome sonrió y se alejo de la arena de pelea.  
-Rapido! - exclamo Nabiki - llamen al Doctor Tofu  
-Eres un maldito! - tome de la camisa a Ranma - como pudiste ser!  
-No te metas en mis asuntos Ryuu, Ryoga ya debía aprender que nunca podra ganarme. Nunca!  
-Pero esa no era la forma correcta, realmente te...  
-Dejalo Ryuu, al fin al cabo, era lo que deseaba - se oyo desde el humo de la explosión. Nos volvimos sorprendidos y una figura salió lentamente de la nube.  
-Pero..que demonios! - rugio Ranma.  
-Je, crees que con ataques tan débiles vas a hacerme algo - era Ryoga con una sonrisa y toda la ropa rasgada. La sorpresa fue general..  
-Como diablos sobreviviste! - pregunto Ranma anonadado  
-Eso es mi secreto, a proposito, no creo que puedas vencerme...  
-Eso lo veremos! - Ranma se puso de nuevo en posición, Ryoga también hizo lo mismo...  
-Ese Ryoga - murmuro Moose - así que solo estaba fingiendo  
-Fingiendo? - exclame - no digas tonterías! Nadie puede sobrevivir a los ataques de Saotome...ni siquiera yo! Ademas, si Ryoga tuviera ese poder, nos hubiera dado una paliza la otra vez que nos peleamos  
-Cierto, pero no te das cuenta de que ha guardado toda su energía hasta el final  
-Estas en lo correcto Moose - entonces la abuela bajo de un salto - Akari y las chicas estan bien...  
-Abuela! No me diga que?  
-Parece que Ryoga volvió a ensayar el truco de la explosión, así debió haber aumentado mas su aguante...  
-Mas que eso abuela! - murmuro Moose.  
-Al ataque! - Ranma trato de golpear a Ryoga con el truco de las castaqas, pero este lo esquivaba a gran velocidad.  
-Je, que tal te parece? - exclamo - tambiin puedo igualar tu velocidad  
-Maldito! - Ranma trato de rematarlo con una patada, pero Ryoga se agacha y le tira un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda a volar contra la pared de la casa. Saotome trata de incorporarse, pero el golpe fue más duro de lo que pense  
-Ese fue mi puño explosivo. Veo que tienes una buena condición física mi estimado Ranma, pero dudo que dures mucho con mis golpes - Ryoga saco el dedo - truco de la explosión! - hizo estallar la tierra, pero Saotome salto a tiempo  
-Con esos trucos no podras...que! - Ryoga salto también al aire y lo remato con el rugido de león. Este cayo al suelo y sin perder tiempo, Hibiki le hunde una patada en el estomago. Ahora le toca a Ranma sangrar de la boca  
-Eres bueno - murmuro - pero...  
-Me sorprendes Ryoga, sin embargo, es hora de que te liquide de una vez por todas  
-Lo dudo! - Ryoga se lanzo con todo, justo lo que esperaba Ranma.  
-Yamasenken! - grita y ejecuta la técnica legendaria, pero incremblemente Ryoga rechaza cada golpe con uno similar.  
-Como! - Ranma y nosotros estamos desconcertados  
-He logrado copiar esta técnica...yo la llamo contragolpe del Yamasenken! - Ryoga es mas rapido por un segundo y con sendos golpes, manda a Ranma morder la tierra. Se incorpora antes de que el otro lo remate con una patada.  
-Bien Ranma, he sido demasiado amable - Ryoga sonrió malevolamente - rugido de León!  
-Eso no me asusta - Ranma junta sus manos - Mokuo Takabisha!  
Los dos poderes chocan en una especie de duelo y causan una explosión tremenda.  
-Esos dos son unos demonios! - grito Moose  
Yo estaba de acuerdo, mas que eso...estaba asustado. El humo se desvanece, pero vemos a Ryoga y Ranma seguir peleando. Los dos son casi iguales en técnica de velocidad y fuerza  
-Ryoga, como diablos lograste? - le pregunta Ranma  
-Aumentar mi nivel de pelea - le contesta confiado - muy facil. Sabes que es pelear con tu sombra?  
-Que! - exclama la abuela - acaso..  
-Exacto señores - Ryoga le aplico una fuerte patada a Saotome, que lo hizo golpearse contra las rocas del estanque. Se levanto con un brazo herido...  
-Entonces gracias a un comerciante chino, lograste obtener la esencia de mi sombra, es cierto?  
-Afirmativo - Ryoga asintió - y con un cabello tuyo y la ayuda de Gosunkugi, pude crear un peleador como tú y entrenar antes de la boda..  
-Gosunkugi, entonces? - nos quedamos callados. Acaso Ryoga...  
-Jejeje, así es amigos - se oyo una voz desde la barda de la casa. Era Gosunkugi...  
-Pero, Tú? Como?  
Ryoga sonrió mientras Ranma cerraba los ojos con un gesto de furia  
-Eres un maldito traidor! - grito Moose - nos engañaste al ser de nuestro lado!  
-Bueno, en cierta forma... - apretó sus puños. Todos los presentes nos quedamos atonitos ante tal declaración. Ryoga en realidad estaba trabajando con Kodachi y Shampoo.  
-Ahora Ryoga - exclamo Gosunkugi - acaba a Saotome, para que podamos iniciar nuestro plan!  
-Como quieran! - Ryoga aumento su ki ante la sorpresa general  
-Eso no sera tan sencillo - exclame - te detendremos!  
-Lo dudo! - Fetiches saco varios muñecos y los coloco en el suelo. Entonces los piso  
-Pero que...arggh! - sentí como una tonelada de ladrillos me caí encima. Moose, la abuela, y los demas también cayeron pesadamente.  
-Eres un maldito, nos hechizaste! - dijo Daisuke.  
-Ryoga...eres un cobarde!  
-Dí lo que quieras Ranma...pero ahora nadie podra detenerme!  
-No importa que este herido, no dejaré que te lleves a Akane...  
-Cierto! - se oyo un grito de arriba. Eran Akane, Ukyo y Akari con las demas chicas - te detendremos  
-Ryoga, como pudiste? - vi a Akari sollozando - pense que...  
Pero el P-chan ignoro los comentarios y seguía a Ranma con la mirada  
-Akane, no te metas! - exclamo - no trates de interferir  
-Lo siento querido, pero no me detendras! - Akane trato de saltar, pero no podía  
-!Que pasa! - trataron de moverse - no podemos saltar hacia el patio  
-Gosunkugi! - exclame y vm al mentado tipo con una especie de casa de muñecas con un sello espíritual. Ryoga sonrió y se acerco...  
-Creo que no tendras ayuda Saotome  
-Ni la necesito! - Ranma se fue al ataque  
-Pues preparate! - Ryoga contrataco también ante los gritos desesperados de las chicas.

**MOOSE**  
Mientras vema al traidor de Ryoga pelear con Ranma, trataba de zafarme, pero era inútil. Los hechizos de Gosunkugi eran muy efectivos y nadie de los nuestros tampoco podían moverse mientras que las chicas que estaban en la casa no podían salir de la especie de barrera que había creado alrededor.  
-Ranma! - escuche un grito de Akane y me volví rapidamente. Saotome estaba en el suelo muy débil mientras Ryoga se acercaba  
-Es tu fin mi estimado Saotome! - Ryoga junto sus manos - Rugido de León!  
Ranma trato de esquivar el rayo pero su pierna recibió el impacto y cayo de nuevo al suelo. Se levanto pesadamente, pero a medias...  
-Mi pierna - murmuro - creo que esta...  
-Je - Ryoga trono sus puños - ahora toma esto! Puqo de la explosisn! - le dis un fuerte golpe a Saotome en la barbilla y lo lanzo contra la barda.  
-Creo que es hora de que te el golpe final  
-Eso...eso...lo..d-dudo! - Ranma se incorporo. Me sorprendía su resistencia.  
-Moose - me dijo Ryuu - trata de utilizar algo de tu manga, para que ataques a Fetiches!  
-Vere que tengo, pero...  
-Miren! - nos dijo la abuela. Nos volteamos y entonces Ranma retroceder ante los golpes de Ryoga, pero sin contratacar durante varios minutos.  
-Pero que intenta ese bobo? - pregunto Ryuu al ver la actitud defensiva de Ranma  
-No lo ves, es... - no termine la frase, porque Ranma elevo su puño al aire...  
-!DRAGON VOLADOR! - y una gran corriente de aire golpeo a Ryoga de lleno mandandolo a volar por los aires.  
-Lo hizo! - exclamo Akane - lo venció  
Se oyeron gritos de celebración mientras Ranma sonreía. Gosunkugi dió unos pasos hacia atras...pero entonces su gesto cambio a una sonrisa. Ranma y nosotros lo notamos y volteamos hacia arriba. Algo brillaba en lo alto...  
-Oh no! - exclamo Saotome - es el...  
-!MAXIMO PODER...RUGIDO DE LEON! - una especie de columna de energía golpeo toda la casa Tendo y a todos nosotros, creando una gran explosisn...

**RYUU**  
Una gran nube de polvo y humo cubría los alrededores del jardín de los Tendo. Al menos ahora sí podma moverme. De seguro el tal Gosunkugi también recibió parte del impacto. Me levante y con un fuerte movimiento, despeje el humo circundante. Varias sombras comenzaron a aparecer seminoqueadas  
-Estan bien? - grite. Escuche varios "sí" de alrededor, también revise a las chicas de la casa. Ukyo me hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien, asm como el resto de los espectadores, a pesar de que el jardmn de la casa ya estaba destrozado. Entonces vi a Ryoga y Ranma totalmente noqueados.  
-Creo que fue demasiado para los dos - llego la abuela  
-Sm, no creí que tuvieran ese...no puede ser! - ví como Ryoga y Ranma se levantaban poco a poco...  
-Esos dos son demasiado tercos, debo detenerlos!  
-No, espera - Moose me sujeto nuevamente  
-Que intentas? Porque demonios no me dejas ir con..  
-Es por eso - me volví y Saotome como Hibiki se ponían en posición de pelea  
-Esto ha...llegado...a su fin Ryoga - tartamudeo Ranma  
-...je...ya lo creo...pero solo tu fin! - Ryoga se lanzo con todo hacia él  
-Te derrotare como siempre! UMASENKEN! - Ranma al fin saco su carta maestra y un millón de golpes mas rapidos y letales pulverizaron el maltrecho cuerpo de Ryoga, mandandolo hacia la pared y atravesandola en dos partes...  
-Lo...  
-Lo hizo! - termine la frase de Moose. Ranma sonrió y se derrumbo.  
-Ranma! - Akane salto desde la ventana con ayuda de Ukyo y Akari. Trato de ayudar a su prometido, pero una repentina corriente de aire la impulso hacia atras.  
-Diablos! - exclamo Kuno - acaso es...  
-Esto aun no ha terminado! - exclamo Ryoga emergiendo de la pared - aun debo darle el último golpe  
Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron grandemente. Trato de levantarse, pero el cansancio y los golpes lo habían dejado muy mal. Ryoga se acerco hacia él entamente  
-Ryuu! - me rogo Akane - detenlos! se van a matar!  
-Pero Akane, es un duelo de...  
-Al diablo esos duelos de hombres! - exclamo Ukyo molesta - detenlos o tú seras el que pague  
-Sniff...por favor! - sollozaba Akari. Mire a Moose y a Kuno.  
-Esta bien, iremos - hice una seña, pero fue tarde. Ryoga hizo su puño hacia atras  
-No! Ranma! No! - grito Akane  
-Ryoga! - Akari rompió en lagrimas, pero para sorpresa, Ryoga detuvo su golpe a unos cuantos cms de la cara de Ranma y acto seguido, se derrumbo...  
-Tú...tú.. - suspiro - ganaste... - y entonces Hibiki se desmayo totalmente. Nos quedamos sorprendidos hasta que los sollozos de Akari nos despertaron del estupor. Ranma tambiin quedo inconsciente y los llevamos rapidamente al dojo para que el Dr. Tofu los atendiera...Sin embargo, cuando llevaba a los heridos al dojo, yo también me sentí mareado y luego...todo se hizo oscuridad...

**MOOSE  
**Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue digno de un libro de novela. Al final resultaba que Ryoga no era traidor y que Gosunkugi fungió como agente doble, y que el mentado de Ranma sabía todo esto, pero no nos dijo nada para hacer mas emocionante la pelea y para evitar nuestra intervención, lo cual el encuentro fue declarado un vil empate. Los heridos fueron trasladados rapidamente con el doctor, el cual dijo que las heridas de los chicos no eran tan severas, salvo un tobillo luxado de Ranma y un brazo dislocado de Ryoga. De paso, Ryuu se desmayo por la pérdida de sangre que habma tenido, lo cual provoco los "clasicos" gritos de la chica, que se unió a los ya de por sí maltrechas voces de Akane y Akari.  
Claro que todos fueron regaqados por sus respectivas parejas y padres que bueno que no tengo, especialmente Ryoga por Akari que le tiro dos bofetadas apenas lo llevaban en camilla. Ranma sufrió el golpe de martillo de Akane y Ryuu, por suerte, Ukyo no le hizo gran daño, salvo por un puñetazo. Estuvimos a punto de colgar a Gosunkugi, pero el tranquilamente, nos explico el porque de su misión en la sala...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Antes que nada, pido disculpas por lo chafa de la pelea y el resultado. De seguro muchos hubieran querido que existiera un ganador, pero me pareció mejor el empate (sí, muy al estilo de Supercampeones), ya que me estaba hartando que Ryoga siempre perdiera y que Ranma siempre ganara, y al contrario, que Ryoga ganara tan abruptamente (tal vez haga un rematch de la pelea, ya que a mi tampoco me gusto).  
Bien, sera mejor que le pare a estas notas, ya deben estar fastidiados..nos veremos en el próximo capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 9: Boda!

**MOOSE**  
-Así que ayudaste a entrenar a Ryoga? - le pregunte  
-Exacto chicos - sonrió - lo que pasa es que originalmente iba a crear un comando enemigo con él, pero cuando surgió este asunto de la boda, decidimos mejor aliarnos con ustedes, aunque yo le recomende mejor quedarme en el lado de los malos  
-Como al estilo de James Bond?  
-Sí, fue muy divertido  
-Ya veo porque no nos atacaste con gran fuerza - sonris Nabiki  
-Bueno, ese era el chiste...  
-Pero aun no entiendo porque realmente te pasaste a nuestro lado? - pregunto Heita  
-Es sencilo - se sonrojo - fue por ella... - entonces unas especies de flama aparecieron a lado nuestro.  
-Acaso es...  
-Sí - se oyo una voz tetrica - soy yo...  
Una linda chica de cabellos castaños aparecio frente a nuestros ojos  
-Ah, Kogane - sonrió Kasumi - eres tú  
-Hola! - musito - espero no haberles asustado  
-Esa chica es un fantasma? - pregunto algo asustada Ukyo  
-Sí, y no...  
-Como que sí y no?  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que al estar en el otro mundo, por mis buenas obras, me dieron un empleo de una especie de Diosa que puede cumplir cualquier deseo  
-Sm - se sonrojo aun mas Gosunkugi - y yo supe de aquello. Mi deseo fue que Kogane viviera conmigo...para siempre  
Kogane se sonrojo y se escucharon una serie de "uh" por parte de todos.  
-Y? Eso no nos explica totalmente como diablos estas con nosotros?  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que para poder cumplir mi deseo, tenma que ser de buen corazón  
-Ah, ya veo - exclamo Nabiki - eso quiere decir...  
-Sí, no interferir en nada sagrado, como una boda  
-Y los dioses mayores son muy quisquillosos con eso  
-Pero Gosunkugi, que paso con Akane? - trato de molestarlo Tsubasa  
-Siendo sinceros, estoy mejor con Kogane...al fin encontre a mi media naranja - y acto seguido, el chico inclino la cabeza apenado  
-Bueno, yo puedo decir lo mismo...realmente querma.. - y acto seguido, Kogane también se sonrojo. Todos asentimos contentos mientras veía a Ukyo levantarse. Dos nuevas parejas habman nacido  
-A proposito Fetiches - pregunto Hiroshi - que hiciste para sabotear a Shampoo y co.  
-Je, eso ya lo veran!

**KEN EL CAMALEON**  
-No puede ser! - Kodachi buscaba en el armario - nos robo todas las armas!  
-Pero como? Porque hizo eso!  
-Miren - traje una nota que encontre en el suelo - es de Gosunkugi  
-Kodachi me arrebato la nota y luego la rompió en mil pedazos  
-Maldita sea! - exclamo - ese tipo nos engaño! Se llevo todas las armas!  
-Que haremos?  
-Nada Ken - Shampoo sonrió - hasta mañana lo sabras!

**RYOGA**  
Desperte de mi inconsciencia. Me sentía cansado, pero contento. Creo que pude haberle ganado a Ranma, pero mi poder no dió para más. Entonces oí a alguien entrar y cerre los ojos. Sentm una presencia que se sento a lado de mío  
-Ryoga! - era la voz de Akari - no te hagas el dormido! Se que estas despierto!  
-Je - me levante - lo siento!  
-Pues lo vas a sentir, como pudiste hacerme..digo, hacernos eso!  
-Solo quería mi último encuentro con Ranma mi querida Akari  
-Como que tú último... - se quedo callada - como me dijiste?  
-Akari...glup! - me tape la boca. Que demonios había dicho!  
-Escucha Ryoga, no se que pase en las siguientes horas, pero si me vuelves a hacer eso, no me las pagaras!  
-Ok, ok - sonreí nerviosamente - pero sospecho que lo que sigue sera peor, que tal si dormimos un poco más  
-No es mala idea - entonces Akari se acosto junto a mí, poniendome muy nervioso

**RYUU**  
Me desperte atontado. Solo abrí los ojos y trate de ver donde estaba. Por el lugar, se trataba del dojo de los Tendo. Je, parecía que nuevamente había desmayado. Era la segunda vez que tenía que despertar en una "enfermería". Oí voces, así que cerre los ojos. Eran el Doctor Tofu hablando con Kasumi.  
-Tofu, crees que se recuperen para mañana?  
-No lo sé Kasumi, Ranma, Ryoga, Ryuu, Tsubasa y Konatsu estan inconscientes y otros golpeados, solo Moose no sufrió daño alguno  
-Y entonces? Acaso tendremos que suspender la boda?  
-No, creo que se recuperaran, aunque no al 100 de sus facultades  
-Eso me alegra, no quiero que Akane sufra otra decepción...  
-Eso espero Kasumi, sería muy duro para ella - y entonces cerraron la puerta. Me quede totalmente anonadado. El Doctor podía hablar bien con Kasumi, totalmente fuera de la lógica. De seguro estaba todavía en un sueño, pero entonces al volverme, sentí algo junto a mí. Lo toqué y casi me muero del susto al ver que era Ukyo. Me incorpore y ví a la chica junto a mí. Luego volteee hacia Ryoga, Akari estaba a su lado, así como Akane junto a su prometido.  
-Caray! - pense - debo estar en la dimensión desconocida  
-No lo estas - se oyo de atrás. Me volví y era Ukyo que me sonreía  
-Pero..que hacen aquí? - susurre  
-No queríamos dejarlos solos...necesitan mucho descanso  
-Pero Ukyo, se supone que deberían..  
-No te preocupes, Kuno y Moose estan ahora vigilando... - dió un ligero bostezo - es tarde, como las 11 de la noche, verdad chicas?  
-Cierto - ví a Akane y Akari levantarse - bueno, como ya estas despierto Ryuu, tu te encargarás de nuestros chicos  
-Sí, esta bien - dije por inercia  
-Sí les pasa algo, no las pagarás - me guiño Akari mientras cerraban la puerta de dojo. Ukyo también devolvió el guiño. Yo sabía que cuando las mujeres hacen eso, algo se traen entre manos  
-Pero que pasara con la boda? - pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema  
-Je, parece que no escuchaste luego de que te desmayaste...antes de que Ranma perdiera la conciencia, le dijó a Akane que aunque estuviera moribundo, él se casaría mañana  
-Vaya determinación de Saotome - le eche una mirada a la pareja. Akane tenía un brazo sobre el pecho de Ranma, como si intentará protegerlo.  
-En realidad se aman mucho - suspiro Ukyo. Su rostro estaba muy serio  
-Bueno, no te preocupes - dije tratando de animarla - ya verás que el cumple la promesa del beso  
-Eso no me preocupa ahora...sino lo que dijiste  
-Pero que dije? - pregunte sin saber sobre el tema  
-Es que - se sonrojo - hablaste en tus sueños...  
-Chts! Y que podría haber dicho en mis sueños?  
-Bueno, es que mencionabas mucho...mi nombre  
-Como que tu nombre! - dije entre sorprendido y apenado  
-Sí - Ukyo se ponía más roja - y...  
-Y que?  
-No sé...como que balbuceabas la palabra..."me gustas"  
-QUE! - exclame al borde del colapso - porque demonios diría eso!  
-No lo sé, solo creo que lo hiciste o tal me lo imagine  
-Pero es que... - entonces comence a recordar. Había soñado que me encontraba en una especie de bosque y que...glup, al recordar esa escena tan "melosa", donde yo iba montando...montado en un caballo blanco!  
-Parece que si lo recuerdas..  
-Claro que no! - trate de negar, pero en realidad si había dicho eso. Ahora me tocaba a mí estar tan rojo como un tomate mientras la chica me sonreía de una forma que me hacía que me apenara más  
-Como sea - se levanto - tienes que descansar...mejor ire a dormir a la cama  
-Sí..esta bien - suspire al ver que me dejaba en paz por esta vez - mañana será un día muy largo  
-Ya lo creo Ryuu - me guiño un ojo - y no te preocupes, tu también me gustas - y salió rapidamente al pronunciar estas palabras. Yo me quede sin habla y solo me deje caer sobre el colchón.  
-Veo que nos has ganado Ryu - oí una voz atrás de mí. Me volví y era Tsubasa con una expresión muy seria  
-Oye - recrimine - no fue mi intención, yo...  
-No te disculpes, de todas formas hubiera estado díficil que Konatsu o yo fueramos novios de Ukyo  
-Cierto, muy cierto - Konatsu también hablo todavía recostado y con los brazos cruzados  
-Bueno, realmente...  
-No tienes que decir nada - sonrió Tsubasa - Ukyo es muy linda, tal vez la mejor de todas las chicas. Era obvio que también te enamorarás de ella sin querer  
-En eso no puedo negarlo...aunque  
-Aunque que?  
-No sé... - me cruce de brazos - no le he dicho...  
-Acaso eres tímido? - era la voz de Ryoga - no te conviene serlo, mira como estoy yo...  
-Ni lo digas Hibiki, por eso, perdíste a Akane - cerre los ojos preparandome para un golpe, pero al contrario solo escuche una risita  
-Je, lo sé, ya no es tiempo de lamentarse por causas pérdidas  
-Sí, pero realmente pense que nos traicionarías cuando estabas peleando con Ranma  
-Bah, eso no sería honorable. Ante todo, mi honor es lo único que mantengo y lo mantendré hasta el final, no es así Ranma?  
-Por supuesto - ahora el novio se levanto - ahora debemos concentrarnos para la boda, no lo creen?  
-Claro amigo - sonrió Ryoga - esto será por tí...  
-Lo mismo digo - asintió Konatsu  
-Siempre amigos - finalizo Tsubasa  
-Y Kodachi o Shampoo nos detendrán - sonreí mientras veíamos la luna por una hendidura de la puerta.  
-A proposito - intervino Ryoga - gané?  
-No lo creo - finalizo Ranma sonriente ante las risas de todos y la desilución de Hibiki.

**MOOSE**  
Luego de esa formidable pelea entre Ryoga y Ranma, las dudas en cuanto a su amistad se habían disipado. Ahora más que nunca, todos estabamos unidos para realizar esta boda con éxito.  
Me encontraba con Gosunkugi platicando de varias cosas (Kuno había ido a tomar una siesta, aunque siendo sinceros, varias veces lo había visto con Nabiki muy tarde...muy sospechoso para mí). Sobre su vida, cuando conocía a Akane, las formas diversas que trato de que fuera su novia, pero al final como renunció al conocer a su actual novia Kogane. Aun era díficil creer que estuviera de nuestro lado, pero según él, era la única forma de que Kogane se quedara. Algo extraña la historia, pero creíble, viendo que Kogane ya de nuevo era de carne y hueso, y que además, le gustaba Gosunkugi, como él a ella. La pareja perfecta  
-Y sabe cocinar bien?  
-Sí, no cabe duda de que es la mejor  
-Eso suena bien, no la dejes ir amigo  
-Claro que no Moose - entonces saco una caja de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Lo abrió y me enseño una especie de anillo - esto tiene que durar  
-Pero sí es...  
-Exacto, un anillo de compromiso  
-Barbaro! - exclame emocionado - Entonces planeas casarte con ella?  
-No ahora, pero tal a futuro...claro, sí acepta  
-Pues ojala sea así, pero dudo que se niegue...se nota que te ama  
-Eso espero! - dijo muy animado - no quiero perderla!  
-Pues tendrás que hacerlo! - se oyo una voz. Nos levantamos rapidamente y nos pusimos en guardia - después de que te elimine por traidor!  
-Pues tendrás que esforzarte Shampoo - respondió rapidamente Gosunkugi - porque yo no me voy a dejar  
-Ja, dudo que sobrevivas luego de lo de mañana  
-Shampoo! - implore - olvida esta lócura..ya no puedes evitar..  
-A callar cuatro ojos! Tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada. Primero me traicionas y luego quieres que desistá. Ahora más que nunca, no lo haré  
-Esta bien! - exclame herido en mi amor propio - entonces seremos enemigos!  
-Entonces preparense...hasta mañana! jajaja! - la voz se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que la risa desapareció. Me deje caer exhausto y triste sobre el tejado  
-Moose...estas bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes - me limpié una pequeña lágrima - solo fue...  
-No tienes que decirme nada, es díficil y te comprendo  
-Gracias Gosunkugi, pero temo por las palabras de Shampoo  
-Pues como dije, tendrá que pasar sobre nuestros cadaveres...

**RYUU**  
Por fin! Era el día señalado. El día en que Ranma y Akane unirían sus vidas para siempre  
Ese viernes en la mañana, todo era agitación en la casa Tendo. Tan pronto me levante, ví a las señoras de la casa (Kasumi y Nodoka) corriendo de un lado para otro, para organizar la comida de recepción a los recien casados en el dojo, que había dejado de ser una enfermería. El Señor Saotome y Tendo llamaban y llamaban por teléfono para avisar al parroco, contratar un carro para llevar la novia, sobre la recepción en la catedral, sobre la comida, los mariachisnota del autor: ups! Perdón, los mariachis son mexicanos..., digo, la música, etc., etc. Nabiki traía a Kuno como esclavo, al mandarle pedir flores, arreglos, dinero, etc. para la organización de los detalles que faltaban...aunque Sasuke hacía todo el trabajo.  
Mientras los invitados se preparaban en sus respectivos habitaciones, desde Sasuke hasta el director, el Bake-Neko y los demás; en la habitación de Akane, las chicas ayudaban a la futura novia con su vestido, trayendolo cosas, dandole inclusive de comer por las prisas que tenía, etc. (vaya saber que hacen tanto las mujeres). En el cuarto de Ranma, todos los hombres estabamos intercambiando comentarios mientras nos poníamos nuestros trajes, inclusive el maestro nos platicaba sobre las bodas que había visto y la ropa interior que se había robado en tales eventos. Ryoga y Moose platicaban alegremente, igual que Tsubasa, Heita, Konatsu y demás. El único que estaba serio era Ranma, que reflejaba una cara de espanto. De seguro nunca había experimentado algo como esto en toda su vida. Nos miraba de una forma rara y nos preguntaba sí se veía bien, aunque llegando a la 10,000 vez ya era insoportable.  
-Se me ve bien el traje?  
-Sí Saotome - dijo Ryoga con un paciencia infinita  
-Pero me queda bien con...  
-Haz el favor de controlarte! - le grite - te ves bien y sí dices una palabra más, te mando a volar hasta Groenlandia!  
-Glup! Esta bien, solo una última pregunta?  
-Cual? - dije al máximo grado de exasperación  
-Se me ve bien el..plam! - le tire un buen golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Los demás solo se rieron mientras me limpiaba el puño  
-Sí, te ves bien - sonreí

**RYOGA**  
Mientras nos reíamos del moretón de Ranma que trataba de desimular con agua o lo que tenía a la mano, se oyeron unos toques a la puerta.  
-Pasen - murmure y entonces entró una especie de ángel. Era Akari con un hermoso vestido rosa, digno de una madrina de bodas. Se me quedo viendo con una expresión dulce mientras yo asentía  
-Te ves preciosa - indique  
-Gracias, tú tampoco estas nada mal - me sonrió apenada. Yo solo me toque la nuca apenado mientras oía los cuchicheos de los demás  
-Vaya! - exclamo Ryuu - será mejor irnos para dejar a la otra pareja de enamorados!  
Le devolví una mirada asesina a Ryuu que solo se encogió de hombros.  
-Bueno, Akari - intervino Moose - venías a decir algo o solo ver a tu novio Ryoga  
-No, también a decirles que ustedes pueden adelantarse...nosotras llevaremos a Akane después en el coche  
-En ese caso - se adelanto Tsubasa - yo ire con ustedes para custodiarla  
-Igual nosotros - exclamaron Moose y Gosunkugi  
-Como quieran, pero creen que Ryoga y Ryuu  
-De eso no te preocupes - trono sus nudillos Kumon - con nosotros dos basta para defender a Ranma  
-Ok, entonces nos veremos a las 12... - y Akari cerro la puerta. Eche un vistazo por la ventana y todos los invitados comenzaban a salir rumbo a la catedral.  
-Bien señores! - se adelanto Ranma - ha llegado la hora...a la iglesia!  
No hubo vítores o gritos de apoyo. Era algo serio y ahora más que nunca necesitamos serlo. Solo asentímos y rapidamente nos dividimos. Heita y los demás llevarían la comida por separado también resguardada. No dudaban que Shampoo o Kodachi fueran a intentar envenar a Akane.  
-Ryoga - me toco el hombro Ryuu mientras acompañabamos a Saotome a la puerta principal - quiero retarte...  
-Y porque?  
-Tan pronto termine esto...quiero ver realmente todo tu poder  
-Je - me volví - ya lo viste todo  
-Yo no lo creo...quiero comprobarlo por mi propia cuenta  
-Pues entonces tal vez sea así - sonreí para mis adentros.  
-Hijo! - llego el Señor Saotome - ya es la hora!  
-Sí, no te preocupes papá, solo tu encargate de lo demás. Yo no voy a dejar que esto se arruine como la otra vez  
-Eso espero, ahora ve con cuidado  
-No habrá problema - asintió. Era la primera vez que veía al Señor Genma tan preocupado. Era natural, se jugaban el destino de la generación del clan Saotome. Todo dependía de esta boda y nada más...

**KEN EL CAMALEON**  
-Esta bien, yo me encargare de Akane y ustedes? - dije viendo una especie de plano  
-De Ranma - sonrió malevolamente Kodachi sacando una especie de rosas de una caja de oro - y le tengo algo preparado  
-Crees que sea lo indicado Kodachi?  
-Pero como te atreves a dudar de mi plan? - se enojo  
-Bueno, es que eso...  
-No te preocupes, solo sera en caso de emergencia y nada más  
-Eso espero - finalizo Shampoo preocupada

**MOOSE**  
Luego de una media hora, practicamente todos en la casa se habían ido rumbo a la iglesia. Algo de sorprenderse, ya que la mayoría estaban trabajando en algo, y cambiarse en 15 minutos, era como si lo hubieran estado ensayando por mucho tiempo. En fin, solo quedaban las chicas, que seguían armando barullo en la habitación de la menor de las Tendo.  
-Hey, esa parte no es de allí - escuchaba a Nabiki  
-Ja, como no! Acaso te has casado Nabiki - le recriminaba la abuela - yo he visto muchas...  
-Ay! Me lastiman con el dobladillo! - replicaba Akane  
-Oigan, que paso con los 4 objetos para la novia?  
-Alguien vió el velo?  
-Rápido! No queremos dejar plantado a Ranma!  
-Ukyo! Deja eso!  
-TRash! - se oyo - Akari, ya rompiste el florero!  
-Por 5000 yens, puedo...  
-Cuanto es?  
-Que hora es?  
Solo mire a Tsubasa mientras escuchabamos los comentarios y simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
-Parece que van a tardar un buen rato - se cruzo de brazos Hikaru, pero entonces, como arte de magia, se abrió la puerta y vimos la visión más esplendorosa que jamás estos ojos (con lentes) hallan contemplado

**RYOGA**  
La catedral o iglesia de Nerima quedaba a unos 2 km al norte del dojo Tendo. Esta vez no me perdería, ya que Ryuu y Ranma me guiaban en cierta forma, mientras hacía de su guardaespaldas. Traíamos nuestros trajes de gala, pero caminabamos por las polvorientas calles de la ciudad. La gente se nos quedaba viendo raro, pero nada fuera de lo común. Eramos solo 3 chicos caminando por las calles de Nerima  
-Nervioso?  
-Algo - murmuro Ryuu - me preocupa tanta tranquilidad  
-Igual a mí, pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta que lleguen  
-Tranquilos - exclamo Ranma - no creo que ataquen ahora y... - Ranma no pudo terminar porque varias rosas fueron hacia él pero alcanzo a esquivar el ataque.  
-Creo que hablaste demasiado pronto - dijo Ryuu colocandose atrás  
-Sí, siempre eres demasiado confiado - me puse frente a Ranma  
-Esta bien, esta bien - exclamo - no vuelvo a decirlo...Kodachi! Shampoo! Salgan de donde esten!  
-Jojojojo - cayo una sombra - como quieras querido Ranma  
-Ranma! - otra sombra cayo - no te casarás con Akane, sino con conmigo  
-Siento decirlo, pero mi prometida es Akane y con ella me casare el día de hoy! - alzo la voz  
-Eso sí no antes - Kodachi hizo un gesto de corte sobre su cuello. Shampoo sonrió también...  
-Veo que la situación esta díficil - musito Ryuu teniendo frente a sí a Kodachi  
-Muy cierto - asentí con Shampoo como rival - pero como no tenemos tiempo  
-Será mejor utilizar nuestro máximo poder, no lo creen así amigos?  
-Como gustes Ranma - Ryuu se puso en posición y yo igual. Kodachi y Shampoo retrocedieron  
-Bien, así lo quisiste! - Kodachi fue la primera en atacar, pero Ryuu como rayo, se quito del ataque de su listón y ella fue recibida por una patada de Ranma que la mando a volar lejos. Shampoo fue la siguiente, pero yo salte su patada y Ranma le tiro una patada resbalada que la hizo caer. Tan pronto se incorporo, le asesto un buen golpe que la mando a volar también. Extrañamente, las dos chicas no nos dijeron nada mientras eran disparadas a la estratosfera, tal vez el golpe había sido más duro de lo que pensabamos  
-Creo que se me paso la mano - musito algo apenado  
-Era necesario - se ajusto Ryuu la corbata  
-Sí - sonreí - se lo merecían!  
-Sin embargo...bueno, tenemos que seguir - Ranma apreto el puño - a correr!

**TSUBASA**  
Iba sentado encima de una especie de coche-limusina mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad. A pesar del viento, trataba de mantener el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo observar a todas partes por sí acaso un ataque de Kodachi y co.  
Adentro del carro, Akane y su "comitiva" iban platicando (me pregunto: Que acaso nunca acaban de hablar las mujeres?) sobre la boda pero entonces ví a un policia detenernos. Nos obligo a orillarnos ante la desilución de todos. Kuno, que iba al volante del carro que alquilo, bajo el parabrisas, pero el oficial se dirigió a mí  
-Lo siento - murmuro - no puede ir usted arriba del carro, es peligroso  
-Es que estamos en una especie de misión oficial - sonreí  
-Pues no puedo permitirlo. Ahora voy a tener que llevarlos arrestados  
-Que! - exclame - pero llevamos una novia y tiene que llegar a tiempo a catedral  
-Pues no se puede. Vendrá exclusivamente conmigo!  
-Maldito Ken! - me dí cuenta de su disfraz y lo ataque. Este salió disparado por mi puñetazo contra una pared  
-Vaya, lograste engañarnos  
-Sí, pero lástima que no funcionó del todo - ahora cambiaba a Ranma - pero detendre a Akane a costa de mi vida!  
-Eso si puedes alcanzarnos! - me volví a la cabina - Kuno, arranca!  
-Todo un placer! - Kuno apreto el acelerador y salimos disparados del lugar, pero Ken alcanzo a lanzarse sobre el guardafangos y asirse, como en cierta película de acción  
-No los dejare ir! - exclamo furioso  
-Pues yo no lo creo así - Moose entonces salió de la cajuela y con el golpe de una espatula, lo mando a volar lejos de nosotros  
-Uff! - suspire de alivio - estuvo cerca!  
-Sí, pero ya sin Gosunkugi o Sentaro, los que quedan son cosa...ah! - Moose recibió un fuerte golpe y entonces dos personas cayeron sobre el techo de la limusina  
-No dejaremos que Akane se case con Ranma - exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rin Rin y Ran Ran  
-Bueno, veremos sí pueden contra mí...  
-No será necesario - entonces una mano salió de la ventanilla y tomó la pierna de una de las gemelas y con un fuerte movimiento, la lanzo fuera del techo del coche  
-Hermana! - exclamo la otra, pero también, una mano la asió y la mando fuera de la limusina, cayendo pesadamente  
-Creo que con eso tendrán - era Ukyo  
-Sí, muy cierto - sonrió Akari por el otro  
-Bueno, parece que no habrá problemas - dijo Gosukungi asomandose por el coche del copiloto  
-Ok, en marcha! - finalice mientras alcanzaba a ver la catedral a lo lejos

**RYUU**  
Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, todo era un alboroto general. Los invitados eran guiados (se podría decir) por los señores de la casa mientras en el fondo, Nodoka y Midori platicaban con el padre que iba a casarlos. Bake-Neko, el Director y Hapossai ayudaban en el acomodo de los invitados, que iban desde el antiguo director hasta los dioses que venían a visitarnos. Era una boda de locura y la iglesia estaba a reventar de gente. No sabía que Ranma y Akane hubieran conocido a tanta gente, pero era algo sorprendente. Los cuchicheos y platicas eran muchas, mientras los monagillos se colocan y el encargado del piano ajustaba las partituras. Los ayudantes de la catedral iban y venían con lo necesario para la misa así como los detalles que organizaban las "señoras" de la casa, al distribuir o reordenar a los invitados  
Estaba con Ryoga esperando a la puerta de la entrada, vigilando como par de guarudas mientras adentro Ranma estaba esperando en el altar muy nervioso (de allí una de las razones por las cuales nos salímos, seguía preguntando).  
-Parece que allí vienen! - señalo Ryoga una limusina que se acercaba  
-Sí - conteste viendo a Tsubasa saludandonos desde lo alto del coche - son ellas  
La limusina paro y entonces Tsubasa y Moose bajaron para abrir las puertas. Como si fuera un desfile de modas, varias chicas hermosas, vestidas muy elegantemente bajaban del coche, especialmente una que me llamo la atención, por su vestido azul entallado  
-U-Ukyo.. - musite al verla - eres tú?  
-Claro - me sonrió - como me veo?  
-Hermosa - solo alcance a decir. Ella asintió al comentario y yo institivamente le ofrecí el brazo. Ryoga hizo lo mismo con Akari mientras las demás chicas se acomodaban como una especie de comitiva real. Entonces, salió Akane portando un precioso vestido blanco, con una cola tan grande como dos limusinas. El velo le cubría la cara, pero se podía notar su gesto de felicidad al saludarnos. Ryoga pelo los ojos al verla, por lo cual se hizo un merecedor de un codazo de Akari, que no pudo evitar ponerse celosa  
-Hija mía! - llego el Sr. Tendo al borde las lagrimas - por fin! Hoy será el día!  
-Claro que sí papá - dijo emocionada - me casare con Ranma! Es el día más feliz de mi vida...  
-Eso espero, sniff...eso espero! - musitaba el pobre Sr. Tendo ya llorando a mares.  
-Bueno chicas - sonrió la radiante novia - vamos!  
Mientras avanzamos trás la novia que se dirigía a la entrada, Ukyo se recargo en mí...  
-Te ves guapísimo con ese traje!  
-Este... - me sonroje - gracias, tu también te ves hermosa  
-Como me gustaría casarme - suspiró. Esas palabras no me dejaron un grato sabor de boca

**RYOGA**  
La boda de Akane, de mi amada Akane. Por fin había llegado ese momento que tanto había temido en mi vida, pero siendo sinceros, ya no me dolía como antes. No sabía si porque mi corazón ya estaban tan herido que el dolor se había vuelto parte de mí, o porque la resignación me invadía. Realmente no lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Tan pronto terminara esta boda, yo me ire para siempre, y nunca más volvere a ver a Akane...nunca!  
-Ryoga, no olvides lo que prometiste - escuche a Akari y entonces me miró. Como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos  
-Claro que no! Nunca olvido mis promesas  
-Eso espero...pero además, tengo que hablar contigo  
-Sí vas a tratar de evitar que me va... - entonces me puso los dedos en los labios  
-Calla - dijo suavemente - luego hablaremos  
-Esta bien, como quieras... - sonreí mientras entrabamos a la iglesia.

**MOOSE**  
Yo iba atrás con Konatsu y Tsubasa. Gosunkugi y Kuno extrañamente se desaparecieron, pero no me sorprendería verlos ahora con Kogane y Nabiki en primera fila.  
-Es hora de relevarlos - me acerque a Ryoga y Ryuu que tenían a Akari y Ukyo pegadas como chicle a ellos. Estos asintieron y trás darles un ligero beso en la mejilla, fueron corriendo hacia el altar antes de que entrara a la novia.  
-Creo que nosotros las guiaremos - le ofrecí el brazo a una Akari muy sonrojada y sorprendida por la reacción, así como Tsubasa a Ukyo.

**RANMA**  
No podía creerlo. Era la boda...mi boda!  
Estaba nervioso, y como no estarlo. No todos los días te casas con la chica más maravillosa de la Tierra y yo no era la excepción. Ví a Ryoga y Ryuu venir hacia mí y se colocaron a lado mío, donde Papá grababa con una videocamara. Los dos me dieron ánimo, por lo menos no estaría solo. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni aun para una pelea. Frente a tanta gente, frente a mis padres, frente a mis amigos, frente a mi futura novia. Practicamente la sensación de peligro que había sentido antes había cambiado. Ahora era un peligro causado por la boda. Que tal si estaba jugando conmigo? Que tal si le pasa algo? No se que haría, pero no quería pensarlo, no más! Solo quería que ese dulce momento se consagrara y fuera algo maravilloso, algo para recordar.  
Entonces la marcha nupcial comenzo. Cada nota que pasaba, mi corazón se aceleraba al doble, o al triple. Sentía que me venía el desmayo, pero me contuve. Fue entonces que la ví. Era Akane, era mi amor...con un vestido de novia y caminando lentamente hacia mí. El tío Sowun la guiaba del brazo mientras Ukyo y Akari y las demás damas de honor iban trás ella cogiendo su larga cola. Mi prometida caminaba altiva a lado del brazo de su padre ante la vista de todos los invitados que miraban sorprendidos la belleza de mi novia, de mi Akane. Se veían tan sgura, tan diferente...  
-Es hermosa Saotome - me murmuro Ryoga - me hubiera gustado verla, pero en mi boda..Sí algo le paso, yo...  
-No te preocupes - asentí - de mi cuenta corre que no le pase nada. La haré muy feliz  
-Eso espero, o me las pagarás! - finalizó mi primer padrino  
-Escucha Ranma, no se te ocurra desmayarte - exclamo mi segundo padrino  
-Claro que no lo hare Ryuu - musite, pero entonces me dí cuenta de que Akane ya estaba frente a mí. Entonces la música finalizo y el padre se coloco frente a nosotros. Akane me miró dulcemente y me susurro: TE AMO, a lo cual yo le conteste con un "Te amo" también.  
-De pie! - exclamo el sacristan. Todos obedecieron y nos volteamos hacia el padre que se ponía las gafas  
-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy reunimos para celebrar un gran acontecimiento. La boda de Ranma Saotome con Akane Tendo. Quien es el que entrega a la novia?  
-Yo - se adelanto el tío - Sowun Tendo  
El padre asintió y el tío, con lágrimones, dejo a su hija frente a mí, me entregaba a su hija, y yo no faltaría a esa responsabilidad, porque desde ahora Akane sería mi esposa y sin querer, lo había soñado desde que la conocí. Los dos nos hincamos en el reclinatorio ante la señal del Padre.  
-Pueden sentarse - indicó y todos obedecieron fielmente. Ryoga y Ryuu sonreían a mi lado mientras por otro lo hacían Ukyo y Akari. Moose, Konatsu, Tsubasa, Piccole y el resto de mis amigos y familia también esperaban con ansia este momento. La primera vez que una boda tenían padrinos y madrinas dobles...la boda de Akane conmigo...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor - actualizadas al 2006 -  
Es un sabado en la noche y no tenía mucho que hacer, así que decidí subir un capítulo de este fanfic. Suena como si lo tuviera ya guardado, en realidad esta historia tiene unos 7 años (sí, soy un vejete, jeje) de cuando la escribí, justamente lo hacía por aquellos sabados de 1999, ah, que tiempos, pero bueno, antes de entrar en mi fase "Yoda", dare algunas aclaraciones de acuerdo a los últimos reviews dejados.

1.- ciertamente la historia es viejisima, y cuando la escribí, me base mucho en lo que veía del anime de Ranma. Ya fue tiempo después cuando conocí el manga y ví los tremendos errores que tenía, pero bueno, igual en un futuro hago una remasterización estilo George Lucas.

2.-La ortografía jamás ha sido mi fuerte, ciertamente ha mejorado un poco, pero nada más. Una disculpa si esto ofende a algunos lectores. Por cierto, el comentario del OOC fue gracioso, porque este fic esta años antes de que saliera la dichosa serie por el Warner Channel en versión latinoamericana, jejeje, curioso, realmente curioso.

3.- la historia en sí es una "fumada" del autor, la escribí sobre la marcha y no le pense, como decía en mis notas viejas, en lo que hacía o decía. Extrañamente, esta historia fue la que me dio a conocer con los escritores de aquel entonces. No niños, no estoy tan viejo, de algo me enorgullezco es que era como el capitan Hitsugaya de Bleach en aquel entonces (para los que saben, entenderan el comentario, je).  
Bien, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio, gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, son bien recibidos, aunque no puedo cambiar mucho la historia, jejeje.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), asm que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 10: Crepúsculo amarillo

**RYOGA**  
Mientras la boda avanzaba, mi alma y corazón iban partiendose en pedazos, tal como si le arrancaran un pedazo cada minuto, cada segundo. No podía evitar sentir rabia y celos de Ranma, que estaba con mi querida, con mi amada Akane en el altar. Esto no era justo!! Yo había soñado con estar en el lugar de Saotome, sintiendome el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra, pero al contrario, ahora no podía soportar verlo tan contento, tan dichoso, mientras yo, un pobre diablo que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía a mi amada. Pero de todas formas, trás ver la declaración de Akane, nada hubiera valido la pena, sin embargo, tal vez hubiera cambiado de opinión si le declaraba mi amor...Rayos!! Porque demonios no lo hice, porque no!!!  
Todo lo resume mi cobardía, la tímidez que siento, que tan mal me ha hecho. Nunca he podido, nunca pude y nunca podré decirle nada a mi amada, todo por mí timidez, como quisiera que la Tierra me tragara en este momento y terminara en el infierno mismo. Como puede existir un pobre idiota como yo, porque Dios se empeña en hacerme sufrir, porque!!!; pude haberme pasado con Shampoo y no lo hice, pude secuestrar a Akane o eliminar a Ranma aprovechando mi situación, pero no lo hice, no por mi honor, sino porque Akane no me amaría así...En cierta forma, eso no me daría el amor de Akane, pues ella solo quiere a alguien: a Saotome, y eso no lo puedo..no lo puedo...  
Al ver como el Padre exhortaba al amor en matrimonio, sentí ganas de llorar, adios a mis sueños de estar a lado de Akane, adios a todos esos hermosos sueños. Ahora un oscuro panorama se torna frente a mí. Es justo? No lo sé, pero tan pronto termine esto, me ire para siempre, para siempre!!  
-No te atrevas - escuche un murmullo. Me volví despertando de mis pensamientos y Akari estaba sujeta de mi brazo, como queriendo halarme hacia ella  
-Que dices?  
-Se lo que estas pensando, pero si te atreves a irte ahora o después, te mataré, entendiste?  
-Akari...yo...  
-Entendiste!! - elevó la voz peligrosamente. Yo solo asentí muy nervioso. Nunca la había visto tan enojada y molesta, es como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.  
-Esta bien - suspire con un tono más alegre - como quieras  
-Eso espero - y me sujeto más fuerte, como no queriendo soltarme. Solte una sonrisa, al menos Akari había logrado disipar parte de mi furia, o no se que habría pasado en ese momento

**RYUU**  
-Es hermoso no? - dijo Ukyo al borde las lágrimas  
-Sí, sí, muy bonito - murmure a medias  
-Vamos Ryuu, no te gustaría casarte?  
-Casarme yo? Je, creo que estas bromeando conmigo  
-Sabes, eres muy frío en ocasiones - me dijo con cara muy seria. Yo solo sonreí  
-A proposito, que paso con el mentado beso con Ranma?  
-Lo libere de la promesa...  
-Que bien, que...Que dijiste!! Lo liberaste?!!  
-Sí, no tenía caso obligarlo a algo que él y ni yo queríamos  
-Como que tú no? Pense que Ranma y tú..  
-Es que me he dado cuenta de que ya no siento lo mismo que antes, todo cambio desde que... - entonces se quedo callada. Yo fruncí el entrecejo algo desconcertado  
-Desde que..? - insistí con algo de curiosidad  
-No, nada - se puso más roja - ahora mejor sigamos viendo la boda quieres?  
-Este, sí, como quieras - asentí y entonces Ukyo me tomó del brazo y se recargo en mi hombro. Yo me puse rojo al ver las miradas de Ryoga, Akari, Tsubasa y Kuno.  
-Bueno - trate de cambiar de tema y saque algo de mi bolsillo - tengo algo para tí  
-Que es?  
-Una sorpresa - le enseñe una especie de broche de color dorado - era de mi familia. Quiero que lo conserves  
-Pero, yo Ryuu..  
-Ah! No te niegues, es muy importante, fue por salvarme!  
-Oh, gracias! - Y Ukyo se lo coloco enfrente del vestido. De nuevo escuche los "UH" de mis compañeros

**MOOSE**  
-Hombre! Estas llorando?  
-Sí, que tiene, sniff! - dijo Tsubasa con un pañuelo en mano  
-Pero como? Eres hombre...  
-Y que tiene! Los hombres también podemos llorar de vez en cuando, es que las bodas me parecen tan lindas  
-Je, ahora que no tienes a Ukyo, dudo que te cases..  
-Deja de molestar! Claro que encontrare a alguien como yo  
-Hmm, eso va a estar algo díficil - solte una risita mientras me volvía hacia el altar. Sentí algo de tristeza al ver la bonita pareja que hacían Ranma y Akane. Por un momento me ví con Shampoo a mi lado y yo feliz como un niño, pero eso ya no era posible. Ahora solo esperaría hasta mañana, y volvería a China, a buscar prometida alla. En fin, aquí, ya no tengo nada más que hacer  
-Pon atención Moose!! - me golpeó la abuela con su bastón.  
-Auch!! - me toque - perdone!!

**KUNO**  
Mientras observaba a mi querida Akane casarse con el idiota de Ranma (bueno, por lo menos la chica de cabellso de fuego sería mía), no se que planeaba Nabiki, pero desde que habíamos llegado a la Iglesia, estaba recargada en mi hombro escuchando atentamente el sermón del Padre.  
-Este.. - me volví - acaso me crees almohada?  
-Vamos Kuno - me insistió con una sonrisa - es que estoy algo cansada  
-Lo mismo dijiste ayer, y por eso te ofrecí mi brazo para caminar  
-Bueno, bueno, esta bien - se erguió - si te molesto, mejor me voy!  
-No, no, espera! - no se porque me molesto que hiciera eso - no fue mi intención  
-Ah bueno - y Nabiki se dejo caer de nuevo sobre mi hombro  
-Pobrecilla - pense - de seguro cayo presa de mis encantos. Debió haberse enamorado de mí...aunque no creí que después fuera a significar tanto estas palabras

**HEITA**  
Maravilloso, hermoso. Esta boda era una de las de mejores que había presenciado y por fin, el amor que sentían mis amigos se estaba manifestando y me siento dichoso de que fuí y soy parte de este gran acontecimiento. Que bien!!

**DR. TOFU**  
Que bueno que Ranma y Akane se casen. Ya era tiempo de que esta unión que había durado por tanto tiempo, se consumará. Me siento contento de ser participe de este tan ansiado evento, aunque todavía estoy preocupado por las heridas de los chicos. A pesar de verse bien, note una cierta cojera en Ranma y rostros cansados en las caras de Ryuu y Ryoga. Creo que cuando termine esto, por fin podrán descansar y terminar con la pesadilla que ha venido aquejandose sobre la familia Tendo y Saotome

**PICCOLE**  
Moseuir Ranma y Madame Akane se casan, que dichoso es todo esto. Ojala que algún día encuentre a la chica adecuada para cumplir este sueño, pero por lo menos, me divierto comiendo!

**GENMA Y SOWUN**  
YA SOMOS PARIENTES, YA SOMOS PARIENTES, YA SOMOS PARIENTES!!!

**HAPOSSAI**  
Por fin podre tener un digno heredero de mi arte. Esto me llena de alegría, pero a la vez indica que tendré que portarte bien. No quiero ser un mal ejemplo para mi futuro alumno y tampoco para la persona que esta junto a mí  
-Hapossai! - se volvió una hermosa chica de cabello largo rojizo - que opina de la boda?  
-Solo que si una vez me caso Midori, ojala sea así  
-Sí, yo también lo espero!

**SASUKE**  
Que felicidad, la señorita Akane y Ranma Saotome se casan. Lo siento por el señor Kuno, pero al menos, no todo es desgracia. La he visto con la señorita Nabiki y parecen ser buena pareja, aunque no todo esta escrito. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo terrible fuera a pasar...

**KONATSU**  
Me había olvidado por completo de la boda, solo veía furioso a Ukyo coquetear con Ryuu, y este idiota ni siquiera presta atención. Ya verá cuando salga de la iglesia, le pateare el trasero tan duro, que irá volando a China en menos de 10 segundos. Me vale cuerno que halla puesto paz al asunto, yo todavía no estoy contento con lo que paso. Peleare con él, por el amor de Ukyo!

**TSUBASA**  
A diferencia de mi homologo, yo estaba bastante tranquilo con lo sucedido en torno a Ukyo y Ryuu. No se porque, pero me sentía liberado. Tal vez Ukyo no era la chica que buscaba, ella siempre amo a alguien más, y mi amor no fue correspondido. Lástima, ahora solo queda esperar a ver si tengo una novia a futuro...bueno, mientras no me siga vistiendo de chica

**RYUU**  
Por fin! El rito oficial ha terminado gracias a Dios y el Padre ahora se dirige a la parte "romántica" del asunto. Todos nos levantamos solemnemente y el Padre deja su Biblia mientras Ryoga y yo nos acercamos con los anillos de boda  
-Ranma Saotome - asiente - aceptas casarte con Akane Tendo para vivir en santo matrimonio, hasta que la muerte los separe  
-Acepto! - exclamo Ranma con una mezcla de jubilo y emoción (me sorprende que no se halla desmayado aun)  
-Akane Tendo - se dirigió el Padre a la chica - aceptas a Ranma Saotome como esposo hasta que la muerte los separe  
-Claro que sí!!! - grito a todo pulmón ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de todos. Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz mientras que Ryoga puso un geto de dolor, como si su corazón se hubiera partido en dos partes.  
-Bien, ahora que las dos partes han aceptado, hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio entre Ranma y Akane?  
Nos vimos unos a los otros y nadie objeto. Pense que Ryoga gritaría ya muerto de la desesperación y dolor, pero se mantuvo relativamente tranquilo. Voltee hacia Akari que estaba ya celebrando mientras Ukyo asentía muy tranquila, pero...entonces ocurrió...  
-ESPEREN!! YO ME OPONGO A ESTA UNIÓN!! - grito alguien desde atrás de la iglesia. Nos volteamos rapidamente y 3 figuras aparecieron de repente  
-Diablos! - exclamo Hapossai - son...  
-Así es - Kodachi sonrió - somos nosotras!  
Akane y Ranma palidecieron mientras el Padre fruncia el cejo. Rapidamente, me coloque enfrente de la pareja, igual que Ryoga  
-Como diablos..  
-Esos guardias fueron muy fáciles - sonrió Shampoo - ahora siguen ustedes!!  
-Y pense que los guarudas profesionales la hacían - bromeo Ryoga  
-Uno tiene que hacerlo todo estos días..al ataque!! - me lance junto con Ryoga contra las chicas y Ken que nos recibieron con sus mejores golpes..

**MOOSE**  
Se armo una escandalera mientras se desarrollaba la pelea entre Ryoga y Ryuu contra Kodachi, Shampoo y Ken. Los invitados corrían de un lado a otro como freneticos y los golpes se oían por el eco producido, como si fueran explosiones freneticas. Tsubasa y Konatsu esquivaron a todo el tropel y llegaron a lado mío  
-Y ahora?  
-Traten de llegar con Ryoga y Ryuu, necesitaran ayuda. Yo me quedare de guardaespaldas de la pareja  
-Entendido! - los dos salieron disparados hacia el fondo de la catedral. Yo me incorpore y fui hacia Ranma que llevaba a Akane hacia la salida posterior.  
-Ah no! - grito Kodachi - no lo haran! - un par de bombas cayeron en el altar, produciendo una especie de humo negro. Ranma retrocedió..  
-Rayos! Es gas...no podemos salir!  
-Entonces tendremos que salir por la ventana - Ranma cargo a Akane entre sus brazos, pero acto seguido, cayo al suelo gritando de dolor  
-Eres un tonto! - le reclamo Akane - aun tu pierna no esta bien  
-Crees que no me he dado cuenta - musito muy adolorido.  
-No se preocupen - me coloque a lado de ellos - esperen a que Ryoga y Ryuu abran la... - me volte y entonces Shampoo dejo de atacar a un momento a Ryuu y con Kodachi, le tiró una patada doble a Ryoga que salió volando entre la multitud y chocar contra la pared de marmol de la iglesia y luego caer enmedio de las butacas de enfrente  
-Ryoga!! - Akari gritó asustada al ver a su "amigo" tirado en el suelo y sin pérdida de tiempo, corrió a lado suyo.  
-Creo que no quedo bien de ayer - murmuro Ranma  
-Ni Ryuu - señale a nuestro amigo que apenas podía con Ken y Kodachi, por suerte, Konatsu y Tsubasa llegaron a tiempo para detener a Shampoo

**RYUU**  
Con un demonio! Los brazos se me volvieron de plomo en un instante. Parece que no alcance a recuperarme de lo de ayer, sino, ya hubiera mandado a volar a Ken y Ryoga fue rapidamente eliminado de la escena por así decirlo.  
-Creo que necesitas ayuda - llego Tsubasa  
-Más de lo que creen - sonreí mientras le tiraba un fuerte golpe. Konatsu también llego de apoyo y se coloco atrás de mí, cubriendome la espalda  
-Vaya, vaya, cosas del destino. Ayer enemigos, hoy aliados  
-Deja de ser poetico, ahora tenemos que limpiar el camino  
-Cierto, muy cierto - Tsubasa asintió  
-Jojojojo - Kodachi retrocedio un poco - no podrán con nosotras!  
-Lo dudo, somos 3 contra 3  
-Error! - entonces emitió un silbido y 2 figuras aparecieron atrás de nosotros  
-Así que utilizas niñas para vencernos, no creí que fueras tan vil Kodachi  
-Calla! Rin Rin! Ran Ran!!  
Efectivamente, eran las hermanas gemelas de Shampoo que rapidamente nos rodearon.  
-Esperen! - Ukyo apareció - todavía falto yo! - y se coloco frente a mí - no dejare que lo lastimen, digo, que los lastimen  
Yo me sonroje al comentario mientras los demás emitían una risita.  
-De todas formas, no servira! - Kodachi le hizo una seña a Shampoo que corrió hacia el altar. Trate de detenerla, pero una espada china se interpuso frente a mí  
-No serán tan sencillo Kumon - era Ran Ran - primero nosotras!  
-Fue una trampa! - exclamo Tsubasa  
-Exacto! - rió Kodachi - ahora sí Shampoo! Elimina a Akane para que Ranma sea nuestro!!!  
-No!! - gritó Ukyo

**MOOSE**  
-Seguro que estaran bien?  
-Claro cegatón - espeto Ranma - tu ve con Ryoga, nosotros estaremos bien  
-Seguros? - volví a insistir  
-Adelante Moose - me dijo Akane amablemente - ya debieron haberlos detenido y si paso alguien, yo lo detendre!  
-Como quieran! - asentí y de un salto, llegue con Ryoga que estaba recargado en la pared. Akari trataba de darle algo de aire con un papel  
-Como esta? - le pregunte a Akari  
-Parece que se dió duro en la cabeza, solo esta divagando  
-Mami, mami! No quiero ir a la escuela! - murmuró Ryoga con los ojos fijos - y no quiero comer verduras!  
-Rayos! Sí quedo mal, más de lo que ya estaba  
-Oye, oye, que insinuas? - exclamo molesta Akari  
-No, nada - sonreí nerviosamente - solo... - un grito de Ukyo hizo volverme y ví a Shampoo esquivar a todos los invitados que seguían corriendo como hormigas. Iba directo a Ranma y Akane  
-Alguien que la detenga! - escuche a Tsubasa. Heita y Piccole acataron la orden, pero no pudieron contra la velocidad de ella y cayeron rapidamente. Solo quedaban unos metros entre ella y la pareja. Pense que solo se llevaría a Ranma, pero por arte de magia, saco una enorme espada china de la espalda  
-Moose! Va a... - Akari se quedo callada. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que debía hacer en ese momento...

**RANMA**  
Trate de levantarme, pero el dolor en la pierna era insoportable. El humo de las bombas de Kodachi aun no se disipaba, y peor aun, el cansancio de la pelea de ayer estaba cundiendo en nuestros amigos que apenas podían contener a Kodachi y co.  
-Yo te llevare  
-Que? - me volví a Akane incredulo - tu que?!  
-Te llevare - se levanto y comenzo a quitarse la parte posterior del vestido - se que podre hacerlo  
-Pero Akane, yo puedo...  
-Calla! - me dijo muy molesta - ya estoy harto de todo esto! Volvieron a arruinar mi boda, mi sueño! Aunque nos casemos en otro lado, quiero hacerlo el día de hoy, nada más!!  
-No, si yo lo impido!! - escuchamos un grito atrás de nosotros. Era Shampoo, que sacaba una espada china tan grande como ella que hizo que palidecieramos - preparate Akane! El día de hoy morirás! - Shampoo salto hacia nosotros, pero Akane se lanzo sobre mí  
-Akane, que planeas?!! - grite asustado  
-Me quiere a mí - me sonrió - no puedo dejar que mueras!  
-No, él que va a morir soy yo! - con un movimiento rápido, cambie de posición  
-Ranma!! No!!! - exclamo asustada - acaso quieres...!  
-Adios Akane...con mi muerte, se acabaran tus problemas - cerre los ojos y solo espere la muerte tranquilamente. Akane trato de moverse, pero mi peso lo impedía.  
-No!! mi amor!!! - grito - no lo hagas!! Si te mueres, yo me muero!!  
Solo sonreí y ella grito histericamente que me quitara, pero luego de unos segundos, no paso nada  
-Moose - murmuro Akane. Yo me volví desconcertado y ví al cuatro ojos frente a nosotros, con los brazos extendidos. Nos había protegido del ataque  
-Moose... - Shampoo detuvo su espada a unos cuantos milimetros de su cabeza - que estas haciendo?  
-Nada, solo protegerlos  
-Hazte a un lado - la amazona retrocedió - la vida de Akane es mía!  
-No lo hare, mi deber es proteger a Ranma y Akane, cueste lo que cueste  
-Pero que idioteces estas diciendo! Entiende que amo a Ranma, y que por él haría lo que fuera!  
-Inclusive matar?  
-Es que... - Shampoo se quedo callada, pero inmediatamente levanto la espada - claro que sí!!  
-Entonces matame a mí primero, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras!  
-Claro que no lo hare...no puedo matarte!  
-Pues como dije, antes que tocar un pelo de Akane o Ranma, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadaver! - la voz de Moose se volvió más firme. Shampoo retrocedió más, pero mantenía la espada en alto  
-Moose, no quiero hacerte daño..no quiero  
-Entonces deja eso y olvida a Ranma  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Shampoo se quedo viendo a Moose que mantenía los brazos extendidos. Inclusive los invitados y los de la riña se quedaron callados esperando el momento. Pude ver como Kodachi sonreía, lo cual aprovecho Ryuu para darle un fuerte golpe y mandarla hacia afuera de la catedral...  
-Yo...yo...lo siento Moose!! - Shampoo hizo la espada hacia atrás y solo un ví el golpe de su espada. Entonces comenzo a brotar sangre de uno de los brazos de Moose. Pese al geto de dolor que tenían, el los mantuvo extendidos  
-Vamos - la incito - ya comenzaste, ahora termina conmigo!  
-Moose, no quise herirte fuertemente, solo te roze el brazo. Sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora, así que vete!!  
-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME IRE!! - grito haciendo que Shampoo temblara - yo te amo!! Por eso no puedo dejar que cometas una lócura. Sí mi muerte te hace recapacitar, habra valido la pena  
-Moose... - Shampoo suspiro, pero entonces levanto la espada - esta bien, como quieras!!  
El chico asintió y mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente, solo esperando al final. Yo trate de ayudarlo, pero Akane me detuvo  
-Dejalo - me murmuro - sabe lo que hace  
De nuevo un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar. Shampoo mantenía su espada en alto mientras Moose esperaba el golpe final. Note entonces, por primera vez, temblor en sus ojos. Nunca había visto a Shampoo tan indecisa y desconcertada, contrario a Moose que no temblaba ni nada por el estilo. Su rostro mantenía una paz increíble.  
Los segundos fueron pasando. Shampoo avanzo, pero la espada seguían en lo alto. Lentamente, los segundos fueron convirtiendose en minutos, hasta que...  
-No - Shampoo comenzo a bajar su espada - no puedo...no puedo!!!!  
Entonces dejo caerla sobre el suelo y Shampoo se derrumbo llorando sobre el tapete rojo de la catedral.  
-No puedo!! - gritaba mientras sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro - no puedo matarlo!!!  
Moose asintió y suspiró. Se acerco a Shampoo y se hinco junto a ella. Le sujeto el rostro y le dedicó una gran sonrisa  
-Shampoo, yo...  
-Moose!! - la chica estallo en más lágrimas y abrazo al chico - no puedo hacerlo! No podía hacerlo!!  
-Tranquila - musito - ya todo esta bien!  
-Yo te amo!! - grito Shampoo. Todos, inclusive Moose nos quedamos desconcertados con la declaración - yo te amo!! Por eso no pude hacerlo!!! Realmente te quiero!  
-Shampoo! - Moose la sujeto de los hombros al borde del colapso - ha-hablas en serio?  
-Sí! Te amo!! Pense en el futuro, y no pude soportar verte muerto por mi culpa. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que si tu morías, yo moriría!! Siempre te he amado! Desde que te conocí!!!  
-Pero...entonces? Porque me tratabas tan mal?  
-Siempre estaba probando tu amor, pero yo nunca me dí cuenta del mío, hasta aquella vez cuando te bese. Pense que lo había hecho por juego, sin embargo, me gusto ese beso! Y ahora pude aclarar mis sentimientos!  
-No estarás jugando conmigo cierto? - exclamo el pobre chico muy desconcertado  
-No lo hace - Ryoga llego apoyada en el hombro de Akari - ella realmente te ama  
-Cierto - musite - como yo con Akane  
Moose nos miró y luego se volteó a Shampoo, que sonreía.  
-Entonces - Moose se hinco frente a Shampoo - aceptarías ser mi novia?  
-No lo dudaría por un momento! - Shampoo se lanzo a brazos de Moose y los dos se besaron ante la sorpresa de medio mundo. El silencio que imperaba, se rompió con los gritos de celebración de todos los invitados.  
-Parece que próximamente habra una boda más - llego Ryuu  
-Cierto, muy cierto! - sonrió Ukyo también con lágrimas en los ojos. Ryuu instintivamente la abrazo mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Akane  
-Que les parece si continuamos con la boda? - dijo Shampoo al ayudar a levantar a Moose  
-Sí - sonrió Akane - nadie se opondrían verdad?  
-FALSO!! - alguien grito atrás de nosotros - yo me opongo de nuevo!!  
-Kodachi!! - exclamo Ryuu al verla llegar casi cojeando a la catedral. Los invitados retrocedieron mientras nos poníamos en posición de defensa - pense que...  
-Je, nadie me quitará a Ranma, ni ustedes ni los traidores. Yo misma me encargare de esta estupida boda y nadie más!! - dijo la Rosa Negra con varios moretones en la cara, resultado del golpe que le dió Ryuu al sacarla de la catedral  
-Pues ahora tendrás que pelear con nosotros! - Shampoo se adelanto. Moose, Ukyo y Ryoga también se pusieron en posición  
-No necesito pelear - entonces saco una caja de color dorado - solo necesito esto...- acto seguido, la abrió y tomó algo de ella - la Rosa Negra!!  
-Que!! - grito Shampoo - no lo hagas!  
-Pero que tiene que ver una simple rosa? - pregunto Ryoga  
-Es un arma que mando construir Kodachi. Esta hecha de diamante puro con una punta de...  
-Así es, es como una flecha y muy mortal. Inclusive atraviesa hasta un cuerpo humano...y solo necesitare tirar una: a Akane!  
-Eso si yo lo permito! - me puse delante de Akane. Kodachi solo rió  
-Jojojo! - exclamo - que así sea!!!! - saco un par de bombas y las hizo estallar frente a nosotros. Se forma una densa columna de humo que nublo totalmente el frente.  
-Demonios!! Que alguien la detenga! - oí a Ryoga  
-Demasiado tarde!! - escuche la voz de Kodachi - adios Ranma querido y Akane!! - se oyo el silbar de un arma. Sabía que era el fin, así que tome a Akane de los hombros y la estreche contra mí  
-Ranma!! No!!!!  
-Adios Akane!!! - cerre los ojos - te amo!!!

**MOOSE**  
El humo era demasiado denso y no podía ver bien.  
-Moose! - apareció Shampoo - ves a Kodachi?  
-No, pero intentare..coff! atacar - lance varias de mis armas hacia todos lados, pero no hubo resultado alguno. Entonces escuche la risa de Kodachi y luego...

**RYOGA**  
Ví a Kodachi reír como una verdadera loca. Saco la famosa Rosa Negra y la lanzo contra Ranma y Akane. Era la hora...

**RYUU**  
Oí un zumbido y luego el ruido de un impacto, como si una flecha se encajara en una persona.  
-Diablos! Acaso! - no perdí el tiempo y con un fuerte movimiento, deslice el humo hacia arriba. Fue entonces cuando escuche un grito de Akari. Me volví y entonces me quede pálido. Ryoga estaba frente a Akane y Ranma con la Rosa Negra encajada en el pecho. Hibiki aisntió la sujeto y con un fuerte movimiento, la saco de su pecho.  
-Ryoga...tú - murmuramos ante la valentía del chico. Este solo sonrió débilmente  
-Creo...que...cumplí...con mi deber...Adios... - y se derrumbo sobre el altar. Una gran mancha roja comenzo a cubrir el piso del altar ante los gritos de los invitados  
-RRRRRYYYOOOOOOGGGGGAAAA!!!!!! - Akari y Ranma gritaron al borde de la histeria y la chica se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo. Kodachi retrocedió al ver lo que había hecho  
-Ryoga... - musitó Akane con los ojos en trance  
-Amigo...  
Entonces me volví a Kodachi que sacaba otra Rosa, estaba lista para el siguiente movimiento  
-Maldición, pero esta vez no fallare - la lanzo antes de que pudiera reacionar y aprovechando el desconcierto de los demás. Pero entonces, otra sombra se interpuso...

**MOOSE**  
-Ukyo!!!!! - escuche gritar a Ryuu mientras examinaba a Ryoga. Levante la vista y ví a Ukyo Kuonji con otra Rosa encajada en el pecho. Solo sonrió y también se derrumbó sobre el piso del lugar.  
-Ukyo! - Ryuu se agacho para examinarla - no te mueras!! No por favor!!  
Akane palideció al ver que dos de sus amigos habían sido heridos. Ranma se veía como un zombie mientras los invitados ya estaban al borde del desmayo por las locuras que habían pasado.  
-Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, que así sea!! - Kodachi trato de aventar la tercera Rosa, pero como un relampago, Akari dejó a Ryoga y le tiro una patada que la mando a volar hasta el otro lado de la Catedral. Yo trate de intervenir, pero Shampoo me detuvo  
-Dejala! Ahora lo importante son los heridos  
-Tú - Akari se levanto como un gesto de furia puro - como pudiste!!!  
-No te interpongas!- Kodachi trato de lanzar otra rosa, pero Akari fue más rapida y le sujeto la mano. Trato de zafarse, pero oí varios huesos crujir aunados a los gritos de dolor de Kodachi  
-Tú...vas a morir!! - Akari la pateó de nuevo hacia afuera y fue trás ella.  
-Espera! - Ryuu dejo a Ukyo. Su rostro tenía lágrimas - también es mía!!! - y salió corriendo como loco hacia afuera de la iglesia.  
-Esos dos... - murmure - Rapido! Que alguien llame a una ambulancia  
-Eso no será necesario! - Ranma al fin había despertado de su estupor - yo lo llevare en brazos  
-Pero, y tú...  
-Al diablo mi pie! - lo elevó - lo llevare al hospital. Que alguien se encarge de Ukyo!  
-Esa sere yo! - Shampoo cargo a Kuonji - Moose, acompañanos!!  
-Como quieran...  
-Y yo mientras ire a ver lo que pasa con Kodachi! - exclamo Akane  
-Pero puede ser peligroso!  
-No te preocupes Ranma - asintió - con lo que paso ahora, dudo que Kodachi vaya a salir bien de esto - y Akane salió corriendo hacia la puerta.  
-Papá! - indicó Ranma - que los invitados se regresen al dojo y estaremos en el hospital, Ryoga y Ukyo tienen que sobrevivir. La boda se ha vuelto a cancelar!  
-Pero hijo...  
-Haz lo que te dije!! - Ranma gruño y salto rumbo al vitral que rompió en mil pedazos. Shampoo fue la siguiente con Ukyo en brazos y yo les seguí. Ví al Doctor Tofu tomar un taxi y salir disparado rumbo al Hospital Central de Nerima  
-Ryoga - murmuraba Ranma - te vas a aliviar, solo lucha, no te dejes! - le animaba mientras Hibiki solo mostraba un rostro inexpresivo y muy blanco  
-Crees que se salven? - me dijo Shampoo mientras saltabamos de casa en casa rumbo al hospital  
-Eso espero - solo atine a decir, al ver el rastro de sangre que dejabamos...  
-Pero y Kodachi?  
-Creo que Akari ya se esta encargando de ella - musite

Fin del Capítulo


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 11: El futuro?

**RYUU**  
KODACHI! Ese maldito nombre! Odiaba ese nombre.  
Perseguía a Akari y Kodachi por los techos de la ciudad. A pesar de no ser una experta en artes marciales, Akari se movía muy bien de una casa en otra. Era obvio que el odio estaba haciendo maravillas en ella...y yo no era la excepción.  
Apenas podía verlas, no por lo lejos que estaban de mí, sino por las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro. No podía dejar de llorar, no, al contrario, cada vez que recordaba ese momento...ese momento en que Ukyo se interpuso...MALDICION! Porque demonios no reaccione!!! Pude haberla salvado! Pude haberme interpuesto en lugar de ella! Pude...DEMONIOS!! Estaba furioso y herido, y solo había alguien que podía apagar este enojo!  
Aumente la velocidad y en poco tiempo pude alcanzarlas. Note la desesperación en el rostro de Kodachi. El de Akari era una mueca de dolor y odio puro. Solo estaba concentrada en Kodachi. Yo podía comprenderla. Perder a alguien tan preciado, a alguien que amas, a alguien...un momento! Que estoy diciendo! Acaso yo...yo dije...amor? Bah!...yo...  
-Kodachi!! - Akari grito rompiendo mis pensamientos y solo ví como le tiraba una patada que la hizo caer al suelo pesadamente. Yo baje de un salto. Quería aprovechar para también darle lo mío a Kodachi, pero Akari fue más rapida y le remato con un puñetazo. La chica salió nuevamente volando  
-Eres...una...loca! - Kodachi se levanto tocandose la mejilla  
-Tú!! te atreves a decirme eso!! Cuando en realidad no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!!!  
-Ja, calla! Ranma es mío y de nadie más  
-Entonces eres capaz de matar solo por un chico?  
-Jojojojo, claro que sí! El amor es así  
-Bien - Akari sonrió diabólicamente - tu lo dijiste... - y sin que se diera cuenta, ataco rapidamente a Kodachi, dejandola ya en muy mal estado - esto es por Ryoga!!!  
-No..podrás vencerme - Kodachi trato de sacar su lazo, pero ella le dió una patada a la mano. Solo se oyo el crujir de los huesos  
-Creo que ya no podrás golpearme o utilizar tu lazo - Akari se acercaba mientras Kodachi retrocedía muerta de miedo y dolor, pero su cara no le sirvió de nada, Akari le tiro una patada al estomágo y luego al rostro. Cayo ya muy herida al suelo, pero la chica no pareció conformarse. La elevo desde el suelo y a pesar de ser más alta, Kodachi no tocaba el suelo con sus pies  
-El golpe final! - Akari la elevó al cielo - RUGIDO DE LEON!!!!  
De sus manos salió un poderoso rayo que golpeó a Kodachi en toda la extensión de la palabra. Luego de unos segundos, cayo al suelo. No sabía si habia muerto, hasta que la ví tratar de moverse. Akari se volvió a acercar. Fue entonces cuando recupere la sangre fría. No valía la pena, la muerte de alguien no solucionaria el problema...claro que no!!!  
-Quieres más, pues tendrás... - entonces detuve el brazo de Akari  
-Ya acabo! - le dije firmemente  
-No!! - me reclamo - esto no ha acabado. Tengo que darle el golpe final!  
-Escucha Akari, no puedes remediar nada con la muerte de Kodachi  
-Claro que sí!!! - entonces elevo su ki sorprendentemente y me tiro una patada que mando hasta el otro lado de la calle - la muerte de Ryoga sí!!  
-Ahora es tu fin!! - Akari la tomo del cuello.  
-No!! - grite - no lo hagas!!  
-Se lo merece!! - Akari hizo el puño hacia atrás, pero entonces otra mano lo detuvo.  
-Ryuu tiene razón - era Akane - todo acabo  
-Akane, no comprendes..  
-Claro que sí, para que molestarse con Kodachi. Ya le hiciste pagar  
-No!!! La muerte de Ryoga no se pagara ni con su propia muerte  
-Akari...Ryoga todavía esta vivo!  
-Que!! - Akari dejo caer a Kodachi que estaba inconsciente - hablas en serio?  
-Sí, esta en el Hospital Central de Nerima, todavía seguía vivo  
-Yo... - Akari se sento en el suelo - que..que estaba..haciendo? El odio..  
-Sí, el odio es algo que nos hace actuar sin que queramos - Akane le ofreció la mano - vamos al hospital  
-Sí, pero Kodachi...yo - la miró - no se ni lo que hice  
-No se preocupen! - Rin Rin y Ran Ran llegaron - creo que nos encargaremos  
-Entonces - me acerque - estan de nuestro lado?  
-Ahora sí - sonrió Rin Rin - Shampoo ya tiene novio y nosotras quedamos libres  
-Vaya par de convencieras - asentí mientras se la llevaban.  
-Ryuu, parece que Ukyo...  
-No me digas, yo lo averiguare por mi propia cuenta...  
-Como quieras - Akane se adelanto - vamos, los dos deben estar bien...eso espero  
Mientras ibamos al hospital, comprendí los sentimientos que tenía escondidos, lo que realmente sentía por Ukyo...Dios! Si se salva! Yo..yo prometo estar con ella para siempre!!!

**MOOSE**  
Llegamos al hospital en menos de 3 minutos...es lo único que recuerdo. Todo lo demás, se había borrado de mi mente. Solo sabía que había pasado media hora desde que Ryoga y Ukyo entraron en urgencias. Por ordenes de Ranma, me quede afuera esperando. Shampoo me recomendo ir por unas sodas...era lo poco que recordaba. Ahora solo veía la maquina frente a mí y con dos sodas en mi mano.  
-Maldición! - golpee la maquina. Me sentía culpable. Yo había prometido ayudar a Ranma, pero había fallado. Había fallado en protegerlos, en cambio Ryoga...ese maldito cerdo si lo logro, aun a costa de su vida...igual que Ukyo.  
A pesar de haber logrado mi máximo sueño, me sentía culpable...no había logrado frenar totalmente a Kodachi...no pude!  
-Moose - escuche una voz. Me volví y era Shampoo. Tan bella como siempre. Lucía un traje chino color azul, algo sucio por las peleas que había tenido, pero aun se veía hermosa  
-Porque tardas tanto en traer las sodas? - me dijo en clasico tono de siempre. Solo que una sonrisa la acompañaba ahora  
-Lo siento, me quede pensando un rato - le abrí la soda y se la dí  
-Gracias - tomo el primer sorbo. Nos quedamos un rato mirandonos. Vaya! Que hermosos ojos tenía  
-Abrazame - me dijo  
-Abrazarte?  
-Sí, necesito de tu abrazo  
Yo asentí y la abraze fuertemente. Nos quedamos otro rato así, pude sentir que lloraba  
-Yo...lo siento Moose, no debí  
-Shh! Calla - sonreí - no fue tu culpa  
-Claro que sí! Nunca debí aliarme con esa loca  
-Vamos, no fue tu intención, ahora solo debes pensar en ayudar a nuestros amigos  
-Sí...es cierto, pero también debo agradecer todo lo que paso. Sin eso, nunca...nunca habría descubierto mis sentimientos por tí...  
-Shampoo... - nos separamos. Me acerque a ella cuando de repente llego Tsubasa.  
-Chicos! Hay noticias sobre Ryoga y Ukyo

**RYUU**  
-Que!!! Se salvo!!!! - gritamos todos los de la sala. El doctor asintió  
-Sí, ese chico tuvo mucha suerte. La flecha entró en sentido diagonal. Ni siquiera toco el corazón  
Se oyeron gritos de celebración mientras Akari comenzaba a llorar de alegría en los brazos de Akane. Los demás asentimos muy alegres  
-Pero...  
-Pero que? - un silencio se hizo  
-La "rosa" si toco la arteria subclavia y eso provoco una hemorragia muy intensa  
-Doctor... - musito Moose  
-Entonces - la cara de Akari se torno pálida - se va..  
-No sabemos, pero si no se hubiera presentado ese chico de la boda, no se habría salvado  
-Cual chico? - pregunto Akane  
-Creo que se llamaba Ranma. Como necesitabamos un donador, el se ofreció sin miramientos  
-Y donde esta Ranma? - ahora Akane era la asustada - esta bien?  
-Sí, descansa en un cuarto adyacente al de Ryoga.  
-Y entonces que pasara con Hibiki?  
-Como dije, perdió muchas sangre, solo hay que esperar a que su organismo responda a la transfusión. Las siguientes horas son críticas.  
Un halo de pesantez cubrió la sala de espera nuevamente mientras el doctor se retiraba  
-Diablos!! - me levante - con lo de Ryoga, se me olvidó preguntarle de Ukyo - y entonces salí trás el doctor mientras escuchaba  
-Ire a verlo - Akari se levanto - tengo que estar con él  
-Creo que será lo mejor - asintió Shampoo

**RANMA**  
Estaba comiendo un plato de espaguetti cuando Akane entro a la habitación. Sin que me diera tiempo de responder, se lanzo sobre mí abrazandome  
-Que bueno que estes bien! - exclamo muy emocionada  
-Solo done un poco de sangre, no fue para tanto...y como esta Ryoga?  
-Los doctores no saben, pero que tiene un buen pronóstico para recuperarse  
-Me alegra. Este susto no paso a mayores  
-Sí, cuando ví a Ryoga casi morir, pense que...  
-P-chan es fuerte, no te preocupes  
-P-chan? Porque insistes en llamarlo p-chan? - me miro con cara seria  
-Solo porque a veces se parece a ese cerdo tuyo - me volví, pero luego recibi un fuerte golpe en la cabeza  
-Somos ya prometidos, pero aun así, no te permito que le sigas diciendo esas cosas a mi cerdito  
-Auch! Esta bien, esta bien - me recoste sobre la cama - Y Ukyo?  
-Tampoco sabemos, el Dr. Tofu la tiene en exploración, no se porque tardan tanto  
-Me imagino que Ryuu y Akari estan muy preocupados?  
-Sí, el pobre Ryuu anda dando vueltas por el pasillo como desesperado. Inclusive se le ha olvidado quitarse el traje, mientras que Akari esta con Ryoga, cuidandolo...aun no entiendo porque Ryoga no se da cuenta del amor que siente Akari por él...si yo fuera, ya me hubiera dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo  
-Je - pense al escuchar - creo que tu tampoco te diste cuenta Akane  
-Se puede? - se oyeron unos toques a la puerta y entraron Moose y Shampoo  
-Saotome, veo que ya estas mejor  
-Claro Moose, solo fue algo de sangre - me toque el brazo - solo espero salir de aquí  
-Eso esperamos querido Ranma - sonrió Shampoo. No pude evitar una risita al ver Akane con un gesto muy serio. Era obvio que aun no se acostumbraba a las palabras de su nueva aliada  
-Chicos, que pasara con la boda? - pregunto Moose  
-Creo que es algo que tendremos que hablar - me dirigi a Akane que sonrió

**RYOGA**  
Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me sentía sumamente mareado. Voltee a todos lados y parecía estar en una sala de hospital. Lo último que recordaba era la Rosa de Kodachi enclavandose en mi pecho, seguido de un intenso dolor. Moví la cabeza y trate de ver, pero estaba oscuro. Luego quise levantarme, sin embargo, algo parecido a una sonda lo impedía. Descubrí con algo de horror que tenía un gran vendaje en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.  
Acaso me habían sacado parte del corazón? No lo sabía, solo sabía que me había salvado de milagro.  
-Hey! - pense - que paso con Kodachi? Habra acaso...Mi mente trato de recordar, pero era imposible. Había perdido el conocimiento luego del ataque.  
Comence a buscar a tientas el botón con que se pide ayuda a la enfermera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí algo sedoso. Seguí tocando y resultó ser cabello. Casí me muero del susto, pero si era cabello humano.  
-Dios! - exclame al reconocer la sombra que estaba a lado mío - era Akari!  
Me moví hacia un lado y efectivamente era Akari. Ella estaba acostada sobre mi cama. De seguro la pobre no aguanto el sueño y cayo a mi lado.  
Entonces que horas eran? Me volví hacia un reloj y marcaba las 7, pero del sabado..Sabado!! Santo Dios! Había dormido casi un día desde la boda.  
Trate de moverme más, pero los aparatos lo impedían, así que termine recostandome sobre la cama. Extrañamente, pero me sentía lucido y tranquilo. Como si nada hubiera pasado...nada en lo absoluto.  
-Ryoga...no te mueras, yo...tu...me gustas  
-Que! - ví a Akari. Estaba dormida pero parecía hablar en sueños.  
-Ryoga...no!! No lo hagas..no!!  
-Que linda! - musite. Fue entonces cuando dejo de moverse y abrió los ojos.  
-Que... - dijo soñolienta - creo que me quede dormida  
-Yo no lo creo - sonreí - hola, buenas noches!  
-Sí Ryoga, buenas noches y...RYOGA!! - Akari reacciono - estas VIVO!!!  
-Claro que sí - asentí - estoy más que vivo  
Akari se lanzo a mí (auch!! eso dolió) casi llorando  
-Ryoga, querido Ryoga!! - musitaba - que bueno que estes bien! Yo..  
-Ya, ya, sí...estoy bien, no te preocupes  
-Pero pense que moririas! - sollozo  
-Chts! yo morirme? Esta algo díficil Akari  
-Ryoga!!! - Akari me abrazo más fuerte, aumentando mi dolor, pero entonces me soltó y se acerco a mi cara  
-Hey - reclame - que crees que haces?  
-Este... - Akari se sonrojo y se quito de encima - lo siento, no se que quería hacer  
-Deberías tener más cuidado - revise si no me faltaba nada. La chica se sonrojo  
-Ryoga, que bueno que estes bien!  
-Sí, sí - me recoste - ya estoy bien  
-Tengo que avisarles a los demás!! - Akari salió corriendo del cuarto. Yo solo fruncí el cejo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y todo mundo entro como loco  
-Ryoga!! - se me lanzo Ryuu, Ranma, Shampoo, Moose, Akane, Konatsu, Kuno, Sasuke, Tsubasa, Piccole, Nabiki, Kasumi, etc., etc.  
-Sí -dije sofocado - estoy..bien  
Luego de toda las felicitaciones y "aliviate pronto", nos quedamos más tranquilos y comenzamos a conversar  
-Así que tu donaste sangre para mí? - le pregunte a Saotome  
-Claro - se sonrojo - tu me ayudaste, era lo menos que podía hacer  
-Vaya! Ahora tengo sangre del clan Saotome, que horrible!  
-Oye - se levanto con un parche en el brazo - si quieres, te la quito ahora!  
-Lo haría con placer, pero como ves, no estoy totalmente bien  
-Ahora no saques tus excusas, pronto me las pagarás  
-Lo que importa, es que ya estas bien Ryoga - intervino Shampoo  
-Cierto, muy cierto - completo Akane.  
-A proposito - Kuno llego - como esta Ukyo?  
Todos guardaron silencio. Yo me quede extrañado  
-Que paso? - musite - no la he visto tampoco?  
-Bueno - Ryuu bajo la mirada - también sufrió un ataque similar como el tuyo  
-Que!! - me levante  
-Sí, y no sabemos como esta. El doctor de urgencias se fue hace rato, no me dejan pasar y el Dr. Tofu la esta revisando ahora  
-Rayos! - aprete el puño - y que paso con esa loca de Kodachi?  
-Rin Rin y Ran Ran la llevaron a un lugar muy especial - sonrió Shampoo  
-Sí, al manicomio de Nerima - finalizo Akane  
-Así es - las gemelas también llegaron y luego de darme el pesame, comentaron sobre lo fácil que fue meterla en el lugar. Los psiquiatras estaban más que contentos. Nos reímos un buen rato, pero aun se sentía lo de Ukyo. Yo me había salvado, pero ella? Era una incognita realmente. Sorprendentemente, nadie hablo de la cancelación de la boda, hasta que Tsubasa lo saco a colación  
-Y entonces, que haran con la boda? Se van a esperar otro año más?  
-Bueno - Akane tomo de la mano a Ranma - ya lo hablamos y decidimos que sí esperaremos, pero no tanto. Máximo, en unos 6 meses  
-Eso suena perfecto - sonrió Moose que luego me miró. Extrañamente no puse ningún gesto de enojo o celos. A mi también me agradaba la idea. Era como si este accidente me hubiera cambiado. Al principio no lo creí, pero pronto lo sabría...  
-Entonces la boda no se cancela - intervino Heita - sino solo se pospone  
-Eso! - asintió Ranma que abrazo a Akane. Moose hizo lo mismo con Shampoo. Los demás solo sonreímos, excepto Ryuu que salió algo serio de la habitación.  
-Pobre - pense - ojala que Ukyo se recupere. Ella estaba curando su amargura  
-Ryoga - escuche la voz de Akari - que opinas?  
-No lo sé - sonreí - solo espero que esto se realice de una vez por todas  
-De todas formas - me sujeto - no te irás  
-Pero... - entonces alguien toco a la puerta. Era el Doctor Tofu acompañado de Kasumi, tomado de su brazo. Todo mundo le salió una gota de sudor. Luego volteamos hacia Kuno y Nabiki. Estaban en las mismas  
-Creo que estoy en dimensión desconocida no? - musite  
-No solo tú - finalizo Tsubasa

**RYUU**  
Maldición! Golpee la blanca pared del hospital. Ryoga ya estaba bien, pero y Ukyo? Que había pasado con ella. Tal vez no quería darme la mala noticia de su...no! Eso no! Me volvería loco!!  
-Veo que moseuir Ryuu no esta bien - salió Piccole - que tal si vamos por algo de tomar  
-No estoy de humor franchute - espete  
-Vamos, eso lo relajara  
-Hmm - mire al cuarto de Ukyo custodiado por enfermeras - esta bien...vamos

**MOOSE**  
-Que! - gritamos todos - Ukyo esta...  
-Sí, no le paso nada - sonrió el Doctor  
-Pero como? - pregunto Ryoga - si la vimos con...  
-Exacto, traía una de esas cosas en el pecho, pero ocurrió un milagro - y entonces saco una especie de broche dorado  
-Y que tiene que ver eso? - musito Akane  
-Pues este broche salvo la vida de Ukyo. Lo traía puesto justo delante de su corazón, por eso no paso a mayores  
-Fiu!! - suspiró Ranma - eso es un alivio!  
-Sí, especialmente para Ryuu  
-Entonces porque se tardaron tanto en examinarla? - frunció el cejo Ryoga  
-En parte para ver si no habíamos estado mal en nuestro diagnóstico y la otra, porque ella así lo pidió  
-Quiere decir que ha estado jugando con nosotros? - exclamo molesto Moose  
-No precisamente - el doctor se toco la nuca - sino porque...  
-Ah! - se levanto Shampoo - ya entendí! Es por Ryuu  
El doctor asintió y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en nuestros rostros

**RYOGA**  
Mientras estos locos hacían sus planes, yo simplemente me recoste en la cama y me puse a meditar sobre lo que había pasado esta última semana. Tantas cosas, tantos hechos, pero al verme aquí, me sentía totalmente diferente. Extrañamente, ya no me costaba trabajo hablar con Akane o Akari. Al ver a mi querida Akane con Ranma tampoco me provoca celos o enojo, igualmente, ya no sentía desdicha o infelicidad, solo una paz...una paz extraña  
-Bien! - Moose se levanto de la mesa redonda que tenían en el suelo de la habitación - al ataque!!

**RYUU**  
Siguiendo el consejo de Piccole, fuí a comer a la cafetería de la escuela. Probe algo de bocado y entonces tuve un presentimiento. Salí rapidamente y me tope con Ranma. Su cara me decía todo  
-Ukyo... - musito triste - se puso muy mal  
-Que!! - dije casi gritando - como!!?  
-Parece que sufrió complicaciones por la herida que tuvo. Los doctores temen que no pase la noche...  
-Ukyo - murmure. Ella...ella iba a.. - RAYOS!! - y salí corriendo hacia la habitación. No me importaban las enfermeras, doctores, etc. Solo quería verla a ella!!!

**RANMA**  
Sonreí al ver a Ryuu tan desesperado. Se que no era correcto jugar con sus sentimientos, pero era en bien de los dos. Ahora solo faltaba la parte de Moose...

**MOOSE**  
-Escondete! Ya viene  
-Esta bien! - me lance sobre la puerta del baño. Entonces, escuche una especie de reclamaciones, seguidos de algunos golpes. Luego un ligero toque a la puerta y una sombra entró lentamente a la habitación.  
-Ukyo - era Ryuu. Su cara estaba pálida y denotaba un gran sufrimiento. Era una verdadera sorpresa verlo en ese estado, cuando comunmente, se mostraba frío e inexpresivo. Esta vez, era todo lo contrario  
Tomo una silla y la puso a lado de la cama. Podía ver a Ukyo. Su rostro estaba también serio y su cabello cubría la mayor parte de la cama. En cierta forma se veía hermosa...lo cual era perfecto  
-Ukyo - tomo su mano - yo...no quiero que mueras...tienes que luchar! No puedes rendirte. Ese no es tu caracter, así que no dejes que una simpleza como esto te venza - comenzo a enfurecerse - No lo hagas! Te lo ordeno!!!!  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, esto iba perfecto. Ryuu estaba verdaderamente enojado, note lágrimas en sus ojos pero entonces comenzo a serenarse y se volvió a sentar  
-Si mueres, yo no se que haría...simplemente...yo también moriria - su voz era apenas audible - no se realmente lo que siento por tí, pero solo se, que si te pasa algo, ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Yo...yo... - Ryuu apreto los dientes como queriendo tomar valor - yo...yo no se...yo te amo!  
Dí una especie de brinco al escuchar esas palabras. Por suerte, Ryuu no noto mi presencia. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sacar sus sentimientos  
-Sí, realmente te amo - musito y trago saliva - estoy realmente enamorado de tí...y ahora que estas a punto de morir me dí cuenta...si tan solo se me concediera una oportunidad más, no dudaría en decirlo, en demostrartelo..por Dios! No quiere perderte! No me importa sino me correspondes, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y nada más en este mundo. Tan solo daría mi vida por escuchar un "Te amo", aunque...  
-Te amo  
-Aunque no sería suficiente  
-Te amo...  
-Sí, ya lo sé Ukyo y... - Ryuu abrió los ojos - como???  
-Sí - una sonrisa se dibujo en Ukyo - te amo también  
-Que!! - Ryuu pego un salto muy asustado - como? cuando? Que dijiste?  
-Que te amo tonto - Ukyo abrió los ojos y se incorporo de la cama. Ryuu palideció y se cayo de rodillas sobre el piso.  
-Esto es un sueño - tartamudeo - no esta...  
-Claro que sí, parece que todo funcionó a la perfección, verdad Moose?  
-Exacto - salí del baño con una cámara en mano (cortesía del Señor Saotome) - esto les va a gustar a todo mundo  
-Que!! - Ryuu grito - me engañaron!  
Los dos asentimos mientras lo veíamos con un gesto de furia  
-Como pudiste?!! - le reclamo a Ukyo - yo tan preocupado por tí y... - se tapo la boca muy apenado. Apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo  
-Jiji - Ukyo puso una cara malevola - y si que estabas preocupado...no sabía que me quisieras tanto  
-Pero...es que... - Ryuu se volvió con su típico gesto de frialdad - no es nada que tuviera que ver, solo...solo lo dije porque soy tu amigo  
Pero era obvio que el pobre no tenía con que defenderse. Pude notar como estaba muy sonrojado mientras Ukyo se carcajeaba. Yo le explique todo a Ryuu detenidamente. El solía ponía gestos de desagrado pero a la vez de alivio. Se sonrojo también al escuchar que su famoso broche, había salvado la vida de Ukyo.  
-Esta bien - la chica se limpió las lágrimas - ahora sal por favor Moose  
-Pero Ukyo, viene lo mejor..  
-Vamos - me hizo un gesto. Yo no tuve más remedio que obedecer y abrí la puerta. Lo último que ví fue a Ryuu voltearse hacia Ukyo que sonreía  
-Ojala que todo salga bien - me dije al ver llegar a todos  
-Y bien Moose? - me pregunto Ranma - como fue?  
-Esperen a ver - mire hacia la videocámara

**RYUU**  
Estaba rojo como una señal de alto. Ukyo me había engañado vilmente y sin querer dije demasiadas cosas, más de las que debía  
-Sabes que eres muy lindo  
-No trates de ganarte mi perdón, porque no lo tendrás - seguí dandole la espalda, pero entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y un cuerpo femenino me abrazo totalmente por detrás  
-Si eres lindo - me musito mientras yo estaba al borde del desmayo - y también me moriría de dolor si algo te pasara, por eso me arriesgue con Kodachi...porque también te amo  
-Hablas en serio? - me solte de su abrazo y me volví hacia ella. De nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules me miraban.  
-Claro que sí - me sonrió - eres mejor que Ranma. Lindo, valiente, fuerte  
-Ukyo, yo...  
-Shh! - asintió - no hables, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir.  
-No totalmente - musite - también te amo  
-Y yo a tí - y sin más, nos besamos. Algo nuevo había nacido en mí y sin duda, era maravilloso...

**RYOGA**  
Todos los chicos se reían del video de Moose. Especialmente de las declaraciones de Ryuu que era el centro de atención de todas las risas. Yo solo me mantuve a raya. No me era gracioso reírse de los sentimientos de alguien más, así que guarde silencio y solo escuche con atención. Ryuu me había superado, ya que él si pudo decir sus verdaderos sentimientos, muy contrario a mí. En fin, el secreto de mi amor por Akane continuara y ahora que todo ha terminado, me ire para siempre de Nerima y Tokyo. Tal vez vuelva a casa o recorra el mundo, en realidad no lo sé  
-No te atrevas - escuche a Akari. Esta niña era adivina o que?  
-Si te vas, vas a...  
-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes...pero..  
-Pero que?  
-Solo dejame irme ahora y luego volvera para la boda  
-Ryoga... - elevo su tono de voz peligrosamente  
-No te preocupes, volvere. Recuerda que aun soy el padrino de esta boda  
-Tienes razón, pero..  
-Akari! Escucha bien - también eleve mi tono de voz - hablo en serio. Tal vez no llegue a tiempo, pero tratare, no te preocupes  
-Ryoga, se que no faltas nunca a tus promesas, sin embargo  
-No me pasara nada, sí ya sobreviví a un ataque de Kodachi, puedo sobrevivir a todo! Necesito un último viaje  
Akari bajo la mirada. Estuvo muy pensativa mientras duraba el video, hasta que..  
-Esta bien, como quieras...pero tienes que volver  
-Claro! - sonreí - además, tengo que conseguir algo para los futuros novios  
Akari asintió y se inclinó sobre mí nuevamente...Mi decisión, ya había sido tomada..

**MOOSE**  
Han pasado dos semanas desde la pospuesta boda de Ranma y Akane. Ryoga fue dado de alta y ahora emprendió un nuevo camino, aunque nos prometió estar en unos 6 meses, cuando por fin se realice de nuevo el tan mencionado evento, el cual Akari espera con ansía para volver a ver a su querido Ryoga. Ryuu y Ukyo se hicieron novios y ahora el pobre ayuda a atender Uchan´s, aunque esta muy contento por todo lo que pasado. Extrañamente, Nabiki y Kuno también anunciaron su noviazgo formal (cosa rara) pero ya se veía venir luego de aquellas citas que habían tenido. Otra sorpresa fue también el anuncio del compromiso del Dr. Tofu con Kasumi, algo que saco nuevamente de lugar a todo mundo, pero que hizo que el Sr. Sowun brincara de gusto al ver comprometidas a sus tres hijas. Tsubasa por su parte, se quedo también de empleado de Uchan´s y se hizo buen amigo de la pareja del restaurant. Konatsu, igual que Ryoga, también partió para buscar su nuevo destino. Prometió algún día retar a Ryuu, aunque para eso, falta aun mucho. Piccole también se comprometió estos días con una hermosa francesa que estuvo de intercambio en la escuela Furinkan y parece que tiene sus mismos gustos al comer. Heita se retiró a las montañas para continuar su entrenamiento y también prometió regresar para la boda. Gosunkugi y Kogane tiene un negocio de magia a unas cuantas cuadras del dojo Tendo y de vez en cuando visitan a su homologo. Por último, el resto de los invitados se retiraron a sus hogares, aunque no sin antes, probar los últimos bocados de la casa Tendo. Las gemelas hermanas de Shampoo regresaron a China, ya con la esperanza de encontrar novio. Ken y Kodachi fueron internados en un hospital psiquiatrico y pronostican que su recuperación sera muy larga  
Y yo? Bueno, sigo de mesero en el restaurant de la abuela, aunque ahora soy el novio formal de la hermosa Shampoo. Me pregunto, que pasara en los siguientes meses? solo el destino tiene la palabra...

**RYOGA**  
Voltee a ver a Akari que tenía lágrimas en el rostro. Yo solo asentí y voltee hacia el sol que caía. Atrás estaba el dojo Tendo y mis amigos se despedían de mí. Me fui alejando lentamente del dojo y los gritos de Akari fueron poco a poco apagangose, hasta que solo quedo el ruido de la noche. Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Nerima. Iba rumbo a la estación de trenes, pero sabía que para llegar a ella, tardaría unos 4 o 5 días. Luego de unos 15 minutos de meditación, levante la vista y entonces ví un enorme letrero que decía: "Estación de trenes"  
-Que!! - grite - como puede ser! Si... - me frote los ojos y efectivamente era la estación de trenes. Era la primera vez que podía llegar a un lugar sin perderme. Algo había pasado desde que había salido del hospital, ya que tampoco me había pérdido.  
-Por fin - sonreí comprendiendo - por fin controlo mi propio destino - y sin pensarlo dos veces, entre...a donde yo quisiera, y sin que nada me detuviera...

Fin del capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
LA BODA DE RANMA Y AKANE  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 12: Epílogo

**RANMA**  
Han pasado 7 meses desde que mi boda con Akane se suspendió, sin embargo, las cosas esta vez son distintas. Ni más ni menos, solo falta un día para que la boda con mi amada Akane se realice. Es un sueño hecho realidad, y muchas personas colaboraron para que esto no se pospusiera por más tiempo.  
Y que ha pasado con los demás? Mucho diría yo...demasiado. Primeramente, la sorpresa fue que el Dr. Tofu anunció su compromiso con mi futura cuñada, Kasumi. Esto claro que nos agarro en curva e hizo que el tío Sowun casi se desmayara de la alegría, y para colmo, ellos también se casaran el mismo día que nosotros.  
Por su parte, Nabiki también anunció su compromiso, con adivinen? Sí! Kuno Tatewaki; de nuevo el tío sufrió otro desmayo y ya no es raro verlo saltando de un lugar a otro, ya que sus 3 hijas estan a punto de casarse. Lo más sorprendente, fue que Kuno se le declarara y que Nabiki le diera el sí (aunque era de esperarse). Moose me contó algunas cosillas que ocurrieron, y que dieron el traste para este compromiso, pero yo, como buen familiar, decidí guardar los detalles.  
Sin embargo, no solo vamos a ser 2 parejas las que nos vamos a casar, sino cuatro!!! Sí, Moose y Shampoo también arreglaron su compromiso, para beneplacito de la abuela y las gemelas, y decidieron que debería ser lo más pronto posible, y allí se decidieron por nuestro mismo día. Moose aun me cuenta como se le declaro, y lo que no sabe, es como agarro el valor para declararse y más aun, como Shampoo le dió el ansiado sí  
-Hey Saotome - escuche a Moose - que diablos murmuras?  
-No, nada - me vuelvo. En que iba? Ah sí, y parece que no se regresaran a China, y planean vivir en Nerima por el resto de sus días.  
Por otro lado, la cuarta pareja son nada menos que Sentaro y su prometida, que gracias a la abuela de las dos generaciones, lograron que el muy canalla se comportara. Ahora él practicamente se ha vuelto de nuestro lado y espera también con ansia la llegada de la boda.  
Ryuu esta muy feliz trabajando como mesero en Uchan´s (claro, aunque el no lo admite...pero deberían verlo cuando termina de trabajar. Realmente ama a Ukyo). Tsubasa les hace compañía, pero solo como buen amigo. Dice que se irá tan pronto sea la boda de Ryuu y Ukyo (la cual extrañamente no se realizo al mismo tiempo que la de nosotros). El que esta necio en su actitud, es Konatsu, que ha prometido regresar luego de su entrenamiento, para retar a Ryuu y demostrarle a Ukyo que es el mejor partido, aunque Kumon duda mucho que pueda vencerlo.  
Piccole también se comprometio, aunque no hemos conocido a la susodicha novia, y nos prometió presentarnosla cuando sea la boda.  
Heita por su parte prometió también volver, tan pronto termine su entrenamiento en las montañas, al cual fue como discípulo del maestro Hapossai que fue a ordenar sus pensamientos, según él.  
Gosunkugi y Kogane instalaron un negocio de magia muy cerca de la casa, junto al Bake-Neko. Los 3 viven muy felices, especialmente Gosunkugi, el cual me ha dicho que pronto le pedirá compromiso a Kogane y el permiso a los Dioses Mayores (una diosa fantasma con un humano, bueno...solo ocurre en este mundo).  
Tamari, Kaori y Midori regresaron a sus respectivos lugares y ahora mismo ayudan a mi pobre madre a preparar la comida para la fiesta luego de la boda.  
Finalmente, no todo es alegría, ya que Ryoga desapareció luego de que salió del hospital. Akari solo pudo decirnos que fue a dar un recorrido por el mundo, y que volvería un día antes de la boda. Yo sinceramente, no confío que llegue hoy, sin embargo, Akari sí. Inclusive, se ha cortado el cabello, muy parecido al de Akane y todas las mañanas espera con ansia la llegada de su querido Ryoga. Siendo sinceros, yo también espero su llegada. Él es el padrino y no podemos realizar la boda sin él. Ahora solo queda esperar...

**RYUU**  
-Y bien? - Ukyo llego a mi lado mientras observaba por la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de los Tendo  
-Nada, ese cerdo parece que no llegará  
-Ten fe Ryuu, Ryoga nunca falta a sus promesas  
-Sí, pero ya es mediodía y sabes como se pierde. De seguro llegara dentro de una semana  
-Pues no lo digas. Akari se le rompería el corazón  
-Lo sé...y si voy a buscarlo?  
-Dejalo, él vendra - mire los ojos de Ukyo  
-Oye...acaso te..gustaba?  
-Que! - se sonrojo  
-Sí, noto cierto aire de preocupación..¿No me digas que...?  
-No seas tonto! - se me acerco - al único que amo es a tí!  
-Pero...  
-Mira, nada de peros... - Ukyo me dió la espalda - aunque...en cierta forma...  
-Lo sabía! Sin embargo...  
-Sin embargo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solo pienso en tí y...  
-Shh! - le puse un dedo en los labios - no digás nada...  
Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un buen rato, como no queriendo romper el encanto, pero entonces vimos a Ranma volar encima de nuestras cabezas y caer pesadamente  
-Eres un idiota! No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda - era Akane con el vestido semipuesto y luego azoto la puerta. Ibamos a ayudar a Ranma, pero otro sujeto salió encima de nosotros. Era Moose  
-Moose! Vuelves a insistir y no habrá boda! - Shampoo cerró con fuerza la habitación también  
-Veo que no resistieron la tentación, verdad pillines? - sonreí  
-No bromees, solo queríamos ir por algo que nos encargo mi mamá  
-Cierto - dijo Moose muy adolorido  
-Bueno - Ukyo se levanto - será mejor que ayude a las novias...y yo también tengo que arreglarme  
-Oye Ryuu...ya les diste el..  
-Calla metiche! - le tape la boca a Ranma - no tiene que enterarse!  
-Pero cuando se lo dirás?  
-Estoy esperando el momento oportuno Moose...ya verás  
-Bueno, para mí estas sonando como Ranma  
Le dirigí una mirada asesina al miope mientras los ayudaba a levantar  
-Así que Ryoga no ha llegado aún?  
-No, pero tiene que llegar..

**TSUBASA**  
Andaba de encargo, cuando ví a Akari esperar como siempre, frente a la puerta. Tan pronto lleve los víveres a la cocina, fue rapidamente por una silla  
-Akari...  
-Sí Tsubasa - se volvió  
-Bueno, te traje una silla. Para que descanses  
-No - sonrió - así estoy bien  
-Pero llevas parada como dos horas  
-No importa, de todas formas ya pronto cerrare la puerta.  
-Uh...esta bien, de todas formas te la dejare aquí  
-Esta bien, gracias  
Me retire entre apenado y algo celoso. Ryoga realmente tenía mucha suerte...

**RYOGA**  
Caminaba lentamente por las calles del distrito de Nerima. Realmente poco había cambiado desde mi partida. Era natural, solo había estado fuera 7 meses, entrenando muy duro, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente. Mientras caminaba, podía escuchar algunos comentarios de la gente  
-Ya viste - musito uno  
-Pero que - dijo otro. Yo solo sonreí, el truco del viejo Li-Po estaba funcionando.  
Pero bueno, ansiaba por llegar al dojo Tendo, tenía hambre y quería ya probar algunas de las delicias culinarias de Ukyo, Akane o Shampoo.  
Fue entonces cuando la ví. Era Akari? No podía ser...aunque sí...su cabello estaba recortado al mismo estilo que Akane.  
-Vaya sorpresa - musite - pero ella también se llevara una mayor  
Entonces paso a mi lado un camión de la veterinaria y al saltar un bache, un cerdito negro cayo de él y salió corriendo. Akari reaccionó y fue trás él  
-Pobrecita, cree que ese cerdo soy...Dios! - grite al ver que no se había fijado al atravesar la calle y un enorme camión de mudanzas venía hacia ella  
-Akari!!! - me lance como un relámpago y lo último que recordé del incidente, fue tenerla entre mis brazos, al otro lado de la acera mientras el camión no dejaba de pitar el claxón y conductor de decirme algunos improperios.  
Revisé a la chica para ver que si se había lastimado, pero parecía estar bien. Solo estaba inconsciente..  
-Fiu! - dí un fuerte suspiro. Entonces Akari comenzó a abrir los ojos  
-Eh! ..Donde estoy?  
-Conmigo bella durmiente - bromee - como has estado?  
-Pero...yo - entonces me reconoció - RYOGA!!!! ERES TÚ??!!  
-Bueno, se podría decir que sí - sonreí  
-Ryoga!! Querido Ryoga!!! Por fin volviste!!! Creí...  
-Oye, tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación, pero no para tanto - elevé su rostro justo frente al mío.  
-Ryoga... - musitó muy sonrojada - realmente eres tú?  
-Sí, porque lo dices?  
-Es que...nunca te había visto... - entonces bajo la vista - pero que es esto?!!  
-A que te refieres?  
-Estamos...estamos flotando!!  
-Que? - baje la mirada y efectivamente, estaba despegado del suelo. Había cometido un error muy serio - oh oh!!  
-Ryoga..que esta pasando aquí? - me pregunto como si fuera culpable de un crimen - y además...tu ropa!! Que paso?  
-Bueno.. - sonreí nerviosamente - creo que tendré que dar muchas explicaciones - comenze a bajar al nivel del suelo  
-Sí, pues te escucho...

**MOOSE**  
-Chicos!! Ryoga llego!! - escuche gritar a Akari. Yo me volví hacia los demás. Ranma y el resto sonrieron al bajar sus tazas de té.  
-Sabía que ese cerdo no faltaría a su promesa.  
Entonces la puerta se abrió..  
-Bienvenido Ryoga, nos... - Ranma se quedo callado. Yo me volví y no pude desimular tampoco la sorpresa  
-Ryoga - musito Akane - que te ha pasado?  
-Creo que también tendrás que explicarles - murmuro Akari  
-Sí, tienes que decirnos que diablos paso contigo? - musito Ryuu  
-Ok - asintió Hibiki - verán...

**RYUU**  
El resto de la tarde estuvo ocupada por la historia de Ryoga, la cual era sorprendente. Todo inició cuando dejo el hospital, y se dió cuenta de que su sentido de la orientación había sido "arreglado" misteriosamente. Viendo tal posibilidad, se dirigió nadando a China y estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al estanque de Jusenkyo...pero sin embargo, un monje tibetano que estaba de visita, lo incito a ir a su monasterio al Tibet, a más de 5000 m al nivel del mar.  
-Así que tuviste un entrenamiento?  
-Se podría decir que sí - contesto con tranquilidad - pero no solo entrene mi cuerpo, sino también mi mente, además, me entreno en varias técnicas y por eso me quede unos cuantos meses allí  
-Y se podría saber cuales fueron?  
-Lo siento, son secretas. No puedo revelarlas al menos de que sea en una pelea...y no trates de provocarme - Ryoga sonrió al ver que Ranma se levantaba con intenciones ya conocidas  
-Como sea, porque tienes diferentes ropas? - pregunto Ukyo  
Efectivamente, Ryoga ya no vestía con sus ropas usuales. Ahora en vez de una sudadera amarilla, llevaba una especie de camisa china, de color verde muy intenso. Sus pantalones ahora eran de color negro y remataban con unas botas muy extrañas. Su cinta también había cambiado de color, ahora era verde y las rayas negras estaban ya paralelas...pero eso no era lo más desconcertante, sino su mirada...esta había cambiado mucho. Ya no era la misma de hace unos meses. Era más tranquila y denotaba una paz tremenda.  
-Ryuu..deja de verme así - murmuro Hibiki. Yo me sorprendí  
-Pero como supiste?  
-Je, también entrene el ki - sonrió y siguió tomando su té. No cabe duda de que había cambiado bastante. Ahora no parecía hablar con ese lenguaje desarticulado, sino al contrario, estaba en confianza, aun con Akane y varias chicas alrededor de él.  
-Como sea Ryoga, lograste tu objetivo?  
-No Ranma...no fuí a Jusenkyo  
-Pero eres un idiota!! - Saotome lo agarró del cuello - pudiste haber... - entonces se quedo callado al notar la presencia de Akane  
-De que hablan? Porque Ryoga tendría que ir a Jusenkyo?  
-No, por nada - asintió Hibiki muy tranquilo - a proposito Saotome, no fuí porque ya no es necesario. Ya acepte mi condición  
-Hablas en serio?  
-Sí Moose y al contrario... - Ryoga se soltó de Ranma y abrió la puerta del jardín - les dare su regalo de bodas por adelanto  
-Regalo de bodas? - pregunto Akane  
-Sí, vengan!  
Los presentes nos acomodamos en el jardín de los Tendo mientras Ranma se colocaba frente a Ryoga.  
-Espero que no sea una trampa  
-No te preocupes, esto será algo que disfrutarás...  
Este cerró los ojos y comenzo a acumular poder. Un ki tremendo emergió del chico y entonces levantó las manos  
-Técnica maestra de separación...Mafuba!!! - Ryoga soltó una especie de energía y golpeó a Ranma  
-Ahhh!! - soltó un fuerte grito Saotome  
-Ranma - Akane trato de intervenir, pero Shampoo la sujetó  
-Deja, parece que no es lo que pensamos  
-Pero que esta haciendo?  
-Ukyo...no lo creeras cuando lo veas - murmure al reconocer la energía - no creí que...  
-Sí, que un mortal pudiera dominar esa técnica - terminó Moose  
-De que hablan? Que le esta haciendo a Ranma? - pregunto Akari  
-Ahora lo verás...  
La energía cubrió a Ranma y generó una gran explosión. La abuela y el resto de los adultos llegaron  
-Que paso aquí?  
-Fue la técnica de separación Abuelita..  
-Que!! Pero quien es él...  
El humo comenzo a disiparse y dos sombras emergieron. Uno era Ranma, pero él otro...no era un chico...sino una chica!!! Era Ranma pero mujer!!  
-Je - sonrió Ryoga - lo hice!  
Los dos Ranmas se miraron y luego se miraron a sí mismos  
-Pero...  
-Pero como...  
-PERO QUE PASO AQUI!!! - GRITARON LOS DOS  
-Ryoga - exclamo Ukyo - que paso?  
-Muy sencillo - contesto la abuela - Ryoga utilizó la técnica de separación de cuerpos  
-Separación de cuerpos?  
-Sí Shampoo. Es una técnica legendaria, que inclusive aterro al propio Genkhis Kahn. Consiste en dividir el poder del enemigo, al crear dos personas de sí mismo  
-Que! - Ranma mujer se acerco - entonces me separe de mi mismo  
-Podría decirse que sí, pero por la explosión y el tipo de energía que utilizó Ryoga, esta técnica esta modificada  
-Entonces...  
-Entonces no has perdido nada de tu energía Saotome...no te preocupes. Lo único que hice fue separar la parte femenina de tí mismo, que con el tiempo había surgido, que practicamente era una persona que había habitado en tí  
-Cierto - musitó Akane - a veces se comportaba más como chica que como chico  
-Hey!!!  
-Pero es cierto - intervino la abuela - no quería comentarlo, pero Ranma en un futuro hubiera sufrido de síndrome de personalidad multiple. La prueba fue cuando Happy le dió ese perfume, creando un demonio que Ranma tenía encerrado.  
-Quiere decir que Ryoga previnó un futuro terrible para el matrimonio Tendo?  
-Sí - asintió - también era mi seguro en caso de que Ranma se casará con Akane. Así lo despreciaría y yo me quedaría con el prometido  
-Pero que vil!  
-Por eso yo me enteré. Al ir con el monje, el me platico los problemas que surgiría en un futuro por causa de esa maldición, así que cree una versión modificada, para que evitar separar el poder de Ranma. Lo único que hice fue separar su mente  
-La cual no utiliza mucho - intervine con una sonrisa. Pude sentir la mirada asesina de Ranma  
-Entonces realmente soy una chica - dijo Ranma mujer viendose  
-Sí, ahora no tendrás interferencia, inclusive podrás convivir con los demás. Como hermana de Ranma o hija de los señores Saotome  
-Hablas en serio? - abrió los ojos la chica Ranma  
-Claro! Así mate dos pajaros de una sola piedra. Libere a Ranma de su hechizo y previne una tragedia inminente  
-Ryoga!! - los dos Ranmas se lanzaron sobre el pobre chico. Mientras daba las gracias, Ukyo se acerco  
-Esto es genial! No creí que Ryoga viniera con tan buen regalo  
-Sí, me sorprende  
-Ranma...digo..chica - el señor Saotome se acerco - como veo que eres parte de mi hijo, no me queda otro remedio que aceptarte como mi hija  
-Hablas en serio?!!  
-Sí - sonrió la Sra. Nodoka - nos gustaría mucho que fueras parte de la familia  
-Mamá! - Ranma mujer comenzó a llorar - me siento tan feliz!  
-Pues bienvenida a la familia Ranma - asintió su otro hermano  
-Sí, y seremos cuñadas - sonrió Akane  
-No.. - se limpió las lágrimas - Ranma es el nombre de mi hermano...yo me haré llamar Ranko - y miró a la Sra. Saotome - como aquella vez  
Mientras la pobre Ranko trataba de contener las lágrimas y los demás la felicitaban, me volví hacia Ryoga, pero este solo asintió en silencio y se retiro.  
-Parece ser un final feliz - finalizo Ukyo, pero me quede callado - que pasa?  
-Nada...sin embargo, dudo que esto vaya a terminar en un final feliz  
-Vamos Ryuu..que puede salir mal?  
-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa...

**RYOGA**  
-Ryoga!! - Akari llego corriendo de la multitud que se apiñaba en el jardín - porque no les comentaste que...  
-Que sabía volar...no habría valido la pena  
-Pero..  
-Escucha. Ranma y Ryuu no deben saberlo, ya que provocaría una pelea tan grande como la de Saffron. Ranma no admitiría que hubiera alguien más fuerte que él  
-Ryoga! No se te hace que es algo apresurado decir eso?  
-No Akari, lo digo porque es cierto - comence a elevar mi ki. Akari lo notó y retrocedió - lo viste?  
-Es..es increíble! Ese poder...  
-Je, Li-Po fue sabio al enseñarme sus técnicas. Ahora me retiro, tengo que descansar  
Me volví y a pesar de estar de espaldas, pude sentir la mirada profunda de la chica y un leve suspiro...  
-Ryoga - me entrego un traje en las manos - esto es tuyo  
-Pero sí es...  
-Sí, el traje de esa vez. Tarde en limpiarlo, pero por fin esta listo.  
-Debió costarte mucho quitarle la sangre  
-Más de lo que crees...pero como dije: este traje es tuyo y debes usarlo..por mí  
-Gracias Akari - sonreí  
-No...gracias a tí - me contesto muy seria

**RANMA**  
No podía estar más feliz. Por fin me había deshecho de mi maldición y a la vez había logrado casarme con Akane. Esto era un sueño hermoso y no quería despertar. Por fin en mucho tiempo, me sentía contento..me sentía...realmente feliz!!!

Esa noche, estaba en el tejado. Habíamos terminado de cenar y solo escuchaba las risas y comentarios de las chicas en el cuarto de Akane. Le había organizado una especie de fiesta de despedida de soltera a mi prometida. A veces se escuchaban abucheos y "uhs" de la ventana. No pude evitar sonreír de gusto  
-Porque tan solo Saotome - era Ryuu  
-Solo quería reflexionar un poco. Sabes, ya en unos meses cumplire 18 años.  
-Sí, tu fiesta de cumpleaños fue un poco después de aquella "casi boda". Fue muy divertida  
-Excepto por Konatsu  
-Je, no me lo recuerdes - Ryuu recordó la batalla que había tenido con él por Ukyo - sin embargo, triunfe y eso es lo que cuenta  
-Realmente amas a Ukyo?  
-Ese asunto no te concierne - Ryuu se sonrojo  
-Se nota que sí - me acoste sobre el tejado nuevamente - espero que sean felices  
Ryuu solo sonrió y también se recostó.  
-Así que aquí estaban - Ryoga y Moose aparecieron - los estabamos buscando  
-Bueno, y ahora que pasa?  
-Solo queríamos saber si pudieramos hacer una fiesta de despedida para el soltero  
-Solteros - corrrigió Moose  
-Eso exactamente - asintió Ryoga - como las chicas estan haciendo la suya  
-Na! - Ranma agitó la cabeza - mejor quedemos aquí. No tengo ánimo de fiestas  
-Era lógico - Tsubasa salió de atrás - con lo que hemos pasado, no podemos pensar más que en esa boda  
-Cierto - ahora Kuno habló - y no podemos bajar la guardia...a pesar de que ya no halla enemigo  
-Pues que tal si tenemos una reunión aquí - comento Tsubasa - ya casi todos estan aquí  
-Sería buena idea - musitó Ryoga  
-Que bueno que vine preparado - Heita, Piccole y Gosunkugi subieron al techo con una cesta  
-Je, sin querer, esto será una despedida - pense al ver como se acomodaban.  
El resto de la noche, no la pasamos platicando, recordando viejos tiempos y bromeando. Ya cerca de la media noche, Ryoga, con su aspecto en "verde", tomó una copa y al alzo  
-Por Ranma Saotome y su prometida Akane. Que sean felices por siempre!  
-Por siempre!! - también elevamos nuestras copas. Esto no era un simple brindis, sino una promesa de amigos...

**RYUU**  
LA BODA. La marcha nupcial comenzaba e inundaba todo el recinto. Conforme la música avanzaba, las novias hacían lo mismo, acompañadas por un familiar, que las entregaría. Akane y Kasumi tenían a su padre. Shampoo a su abuela así como la prometida de Sentaro. Las damas de honor, Ukyo, Akari, Ranko y Nabiki aparecieron por detrás con varios ramos de rosas mientras que al frente, la pequeña Tamari aventaba los petalos de rosa por el largo tapete rojo. Me volví hacia los novios. Moose estaba sudando a mares y en cualquier momento se desmayaría a mi juicio. Ranma estaba más tranquilo que la vez anterior, pero aun así, se le notaba muy nervioso. El Dr. Tofu estaba con sus lentes, más empañados que de costumbre y Sentaro trataba de tomar aire, como si le faltara realmente. Ahora me volví hacia los padrinos; Ryoga solo miraba con atención la boda, nada parecía perturbarle, ni el hecho de que su amada iba a casarse. Tsubasa, Kuno, Piccole, Gosunkugi y Heita miraban también con impaciencia la llegada de las novias.  
-Tranquilos - musite, pero en realidad, no había persona más intranquila que yo mismo..  
Por fin, las novias llegaron frente al altar. Se veían hermosas, lo cual pude constantar con la mirada asesina de Ukyo al notar que no podía dejar de verlas  
-Quien entrega a las novias?  
-Nosotros - asintieron el Sr. Tendo, la abuela Cologne y la abuela de Sakura a la pregunta del Padre.  
-Bien, quien las reclama?  
-Nosotros! - dijeron con cierto temblor Ranma, Moose, el Dr. Tofu y Sentaro.  
-Bien, pueden sentarse! - El Padre asintió y mientras los novios se acomodaban en sus lugares, el resto nos sentamos. Los padrinos por un lado y las madrinas por otro. Mientras la ceremonia continuaba, no dejaba de voltearme hacia Ukyo y guiñarle un ojo. Ella hacía lo mismo. Era nuestro código...un código muy especial

**RYOGA**  
Je, no podía evitar reírme para mis adentros. Miraba a Ryuu, realmente Ukyo lo había transformado de un cascarrabias a un chico que estaba perdidamente enamorado. No cabe duda que el amor hace milagros, como los 4 que presenciaba.  
Siendo sinceros, ver a Akane con Ranma en el altar no me molestaba, al contrario, me parecía que el destino ya había fijado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo ya no podía intervenir o hacer algo, pero sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo y alma estaba en paz. Sentí una mirada y me volví. Era Akari que me sonreía. Yo también le devolví el gesto y para sorpresa suya, le mande un beso. Ella se sonrojo y se desvió la mirada. No pude evitar más que sonreír

**TSUBASA**  
No tengo planeado que hacer tan pronto termine la boda. No se si quedarme con Ukyo y Ryuu o irme a un largo viaje. Realmente no lo sé...sin embargo, lo que decida, no me afectara ya en nada

**KUNO**  
Que bonita boda...lástima que la chica pelirroja o Akane no esten ya conmigo, pero debo admitir que el amigo de Sasuke tenía la razón. Aun sin querer, predijó cual sería mi esposa en un futuro y ahora le doy gracias por eso. Antes de partir a la universidad, le pedire a Nabiki que nos casemos...

**PICCOLE**  
Hermoso. Realmente hermoso. Ansió por regresar con mi prometida, ya creo que es también tiempo que nos casemos...bueno, mientras mi maestra no la este matando de hambre

**GOSUNKUGI**  
Mire a Kogane. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Entonces toque algo que traía en mi saco. Era una cajita negra. Tan pronto termine la boda, llevare el plan a cabo...solo espero que Ryuu no se eche para atrás

**RANMA, MOOSE, SENTARO, DR. TOFU**  
DIOS! QUE NO OCURRA NADA MALO! QUE NO OCURRA NADA MALO!!

**RYUU**  
Al fin, el momento más esperado. Le hice una seña a Ryoga y Tsubasa, colocandonos frente al altar, por si acaso...  
-Queridos hermanos. Estamos reunidos aquí para la unión de estas 4 parejas en Santo matrimonio...Padrinos...Madrinas...  
Nos levantamos y nos colocamos a lado de las parejas. Tome la mano de Ukyo y le sonreí. Akari fue más rapida y agarro del brazo a Ryoga mientras Tsubasa y Piccole solo asentían. Nabiki y Kuno se colocaron más atrás con Ranko  
-Ahora...Akane Tendo aceptas a Ranma Saotome por esposo en santo matrimonio, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-Sí!! - Akane dió un grito muy sonoro.  
-Y tú Ranma Saotome, aceptas a Akane Tendo por esposa?  
-Claro que sí!! - Ranma contesto con el mismo tono. El Padre se movió hacia Shampoo y Moose  
-Shampoo aceptas a...  
-Acepto!! - dijo la chica sin perder tiempo. A todos nos salió una gota de sudor  
-Ejem...creo que tu también Moose cierto? - sonrió el Padre olvidando el protocolo  
-Padre...creame que así es - asintió Moose con gran seguridad.  
No vale la pena decir lo que paso con el Dr. Tofu y Kasumi, así como Sentaro y Sakura, excepto que el Dr. se nos desmayo y tuvimos que simular su "sí" ante el Padre. Kasumi como siempre solo sonrió ante la situación  
-Y bien...si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas parejas, que hable ahora o calle para siempre  
La tan temida advertencia del Padre resonó por la Catedral llena de invitados. Desde la Sra. Nodoka hasta la abuela de Sentaro se quedaron callados...pero...  
-Yo me opongo! - se escucho un voz. Nos volvimos rapidamente y era Ryoga...  
-Que? - musite - porque?  
-Podría decirnos porque se opone joven? - pregunto el Padre. Los murmullos y los susurros no se hicieron esperar  
-Maldito Hibiki - pense y me prepare a atacar en caso de que hiciera algun intento por detener la boda. Akari y el resto también subieron sus puños, pero en lugar de eso, se coloco muy serio frente a las parejas  
-No puedo dejar continuar la boda, si antes no beso a la novia - sonrió ante el desconcierto de todos. Akane que se quedo paralizada al escuchar la voz, solo sonrió y se coloco frente a Ryoga  
-Claro, con mucho gusto..  
-Bueno - se sonrojo - no solamente de tí, sino de las 4 novias  
-Mañoso - musito Tsubasa ante mi beneplacito y el suspiro de todos los presentes. Las novias asintieron y solo pude ver a Akari algo molesta por la decisión del chico.  
Ryoga le dió un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las novias y luego se volvió hacia el Padre  
-Ahora puede continuar Padre - sonrió Hibiki y se a lado de Akari. Pude ver como ella lo miraba de forma asesina  
-Bien, ahora las argollas - los padrinos sacamos las argollas de compromiso y las entregamos a los novios. Mientras se las colocaban, metí la mano en el bolsillo derecho y note una cajita. Me volví a Ukyo que miraba la escena con gran ilusión y no pude evitar sonreír  
-Ahora...por el poder que me confiere la Santa Iglesia, los declaro...marido y mujer!!! Pueden besar a las novias!! - El Padre los bendijo. Ranma fue el primero y beso a Akane. Los dos novios comenzaron a girar como en un baile; Shampoo nos sorprendió a todos al tomar la iniciativa y besar primero a Moose, que casi se desmaya. Kasumi también nos saco de onda al besar por iniciativa al doctor que si sufrió el golpe de Morfeo. Finalmente Sentaro y Kogane se besaron. Tan pronto terminaron, los gritos no se hicieron esperar...por fin se habían casado!!  
-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!! - fue el grito generalizado de todos los invitados y el nuestro. Luego de miles de días, luego de miles de incidentes, luego de varias cancelaciones...la boda entre Ranma y Akane se había realizado!  
-Por fin!! - Ukyo, Akari, Ranko y Nabiki comenzaron a llorar de alegría. Tsubasa también rompió en lágrimas igual que Kuno. Ryoga y yo nos miramos, también teníamos una lágrima en nuestras mejillas  
-Lo hice!! - Ranma tomo de los brazos a Akane y recorrió todo el pasillo de la Catedral - vamos!! Que hay una fiesta en casa...en mi futura casa!!  
-Pues yo te sigo - Moose tomo en brazos a Shampoo y salió corriendo trás él  
El Doctor fue más sensato igual que Sentaro, así que ellos caminaron lentamente hacia la salida del altar. Los invitados también salieron en tropel hacia la salida para despedir a los novios. Me volví hacia Ryoga, que levantó a Akari en brazos  
-Pero que haces? - dijo ella roja como un tomate  
-Que no escuchaste, hay que ir a la fiesta!  
-Creo que yo también hare lo mismo - me encogí de hombros - no Ukyo?  
-No será necesario - entonces ella me tomo y me puso en brazos  
-Que haces!!  
-Pues lo que tu dijiste  
-Me refería a mí!  
-Que mentalidad más machista tienes - bromeo  
-Pues tampoco es muy gracioso...pero al menos...ya se casaron  
-Sí - se acerco Nabiki con Kuno a lado - luego de mucho...la boda entre Ranma y Akane se ha realizado!

**LA FIESTA**

**MOOSE**  
Esa noche fue la mejor que halla pasado en mi vida. Todo era alegría y celebración en el dojo de los Tendo. Mi esposa Shampoo estaba a mi lado mientras Ranma y Akane partían el enorme pastel que había traído Piccole. Kasumi, a pesar de ser una novia, estuvo muy activa en la cocina, con ayuda de Sakura. En fin, la fiesta era muy amena y no se dejaba de hablar sobre la felicidad de las nuevas parejas. Yo me hinche de gusto al escuchar eso, y también porque había logrado el sueño de mi vida: casarme con la hermosa Shampoo  
-Moose - escuche decirla al ver la ceremonia - nunca me sentido más feliz en mi vida.  
-Igualmente querida - conteste - igualmente...

**SENTARO**  
La vida da giros muy raros. Hace unos meses me oponía a esta boda, pero la abuela me puso en razón, ya estaba comprometido y no tenía que meter las narices donde no me había llamado. Ahora estaba feliz al lado de Sakura y esperaba serlo por el resto de mi vida, como esposo y heredero del arte de la ceremonia del té "Daimonji"

**RYUU**  
-Listo Gosunkugi?  
-Listo Ryuu - los dos dejamos caer algo en las copas de ponche. Nos dirigimos hacia Ukyo que platicaba con Kogane. Dos parajos de un solo tiro...aunque Ryoga también echaba algo en su copa.  
-Ojala que Akari lo disfrute también - pense y entonces llegamos con las chicas  
-Tomen, les traje algo de beber  
-Gracias, teníamos mucha sed - Ukyo tomo su copa y bebió, pero al instante, igual que Kogane, casi escupen el ponche.  
-Pero...pero que es esto? - sacaron una argolla de su boca  
-Ukyo - me agache ante la sorpresa de todos y la mía - aceptarías casarte conmigo?  
-Que!! - Ukyo miro el objeto y se trataba de una argolla - esto es...  
-Sí, un anillo de compromiso - asentí con algo de temor - así que...aceptas?  
Ukyo se me quedo viendo raro, pero luego su mirada hacia mí, significo más que mil palabras  
-Claro que sí!!! - me abrazo y me dió un beso - claro que acepto!!  
Me volví contento sobre Gosunkugi. El aceptaba la misma respuesta y no fue decepcionado. Kogane también le dió un fuerte abrazo y así los dos nos guiñamos el ojo en señal de victoria  
-Vivan los futuros novios!! - intervino Ranma y se hizo una gran escandalera.

**RANMA**  
-Gracias a todos! - levante mi copa al dar el brindis - gracias por haberme ayudado!!! Especialmente a mis amigos, especialmente a tí Ryoga - me dirigí al ex-chico perdido que estaba en un rincón platicando. Este solo se volvió y asintió  
-No, el deber es todo mío Saotome...se feliz con Akane...o me las pagarás  
-Claro que la hare feliz  
-No, yo lo hare feliz - sonrió Akane. Se escuchó una risa generalizada ante mi rubor  
-Como sea, es hora de que la fiesta prosiga...arrojaremos el ramo!  
Le dí una seña a Tsubasa y Heita mientras Akane se preparaba para lanzarlo.  
-Bien - mi esposa se coloco en una mesa con el ramo mientras las chicas solteras como Ukyo, Nabiki, Ranko o Akari esperaban ansiosas - va!!  
Akane lanzo el ramo con fuerza e iba cayendo cuando una mano apareció en el aire. Era la mano de Akari  
-Lo hice!! - exclamó - lo hice!!  
Sakura fue la siguiente. Ahora Nabiki lo atrapo  
-Va el penúltimo - Shampoo lanzo el suyo e iba a caer en manos de Midori, pero una pala intervino en la trayectoria. Ukyo lo atrapo en sus manos  
-Creo que la suerte me favorece - se volvió hacia el pobre Ryuu que no pudo evitar sonrojarse - sere la próxima en casarme  
Se oyo una risa generalizada y ahora Kasumi subió a la mesa  
-Bien señores y señoras - sonrió - es el último!! - entonces lo lanzo con fuerza. Hice la señal e iba caer sobre Ryoga, pero este con un movimiento rápido, se quito y cayo en manos de alguien que estaba atrás de él...en las de Ranko  
-Que - musito la chica - yo...yo lo atrape?  
-Eso parece - asintió Ryoga ante el desconcierto.  
-Ryoga - Ranko le dió un abrazo - gracias!!  
-Este tipo es incorregible - sonrió Ryuu - rechazo el honor del ramo  
-Sí, nunca cambiará - asentí  
-Bien damas y caballeros - exclamo mi papá por el microfono, ya como disc jockey de la fiesta - es hora de bailar una romántica: El Amor esta en todas partes!!!  
Los invitados dieron un fuerte sí y comenzaron a formarse las parejas. Tome a Akane de una mano  
-Aceptaría mi esposa bailar conmigo? - pregunte con cierta candidez  
-Claro que sí cariño! - ella me llevo hacia la pista. El resto de las parejas hicieron lo mismo. Ryuu por supuesto llevo a Ukyo mientras Kogane casi arrastro al pobre Gosukungi al centro del dojo. Kuno con Nabiki y la sorpresa fue Tsubasa que invito a Ranko a la pista del baile  
-Bien, es hora de recordar el romance. El amor - exclamo papá - que el amor esta en todas partes  
La canción comenzo y de repente, mi vida también...

**RYOGA**  
Estaba observando las parejas bailar lentamente, al son de la canción mientras el dojo simulaba una vieja pista de baile romántica, justo antes de un año nuevo. Ranma y Akane se dieron un gran beso igual que Shampoo y Moose. El resto de los recien casados y ya casados hicieron lo mismo. Ryuu y Ukyo me dirigieron una mirada mientras el chico me levantaba el pulgar. Yo solo asentí. No tardaron en besarse, como Nabiki y Kuno (vaya sorpresa!!). Gosukungi dudo un poco, pero luego ya estaba en las garras del amor...vaya ironia  
-Creo que es hora de partir - sonreí e iba a darme vuelta cuando alguien me detuvo. Era Akari  
-Ryoga..no puedes irte sin cumplir tu promesa...  
-Vaya, creo que aun te acuerdas. Bueno - la tome del brazo - aceptas bailar conmigo?  
-Encantada - me dedicó una gran sonrisa y los dos fuimos al centro de la pista. Comenzamos a bailar, pero luego de unos minutos, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos. Akari me penetró con sus hermosos ojos castaños y luego se recargo en mi pecho  
-Ryoga...yo..yo te amo - murmuro y luego elevo su voz - te amo!!  
-Y yo a tí - sonreí y levante su rostro. Estaba llorando  
-Hablas en serio?  
-Claro...te amo...  
-Ryoga! Yo...  
-Shh! - le puse un dedo entre los labios - no digas nada más  
-Eso lo sé - cerro los ojos y se inclinó. Yo también los cerre y me incline hacia ella, y sin más, nos besamos bajo el son de la música. Fue una sensación increíble. La primera vez que besaba a una chica...y ella me amaba, pero yo...  
Entonces sentí una pesadez. Akari se separo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos no se abrieron.  
-El narcotico - pense - ya surtió efecto  
La lleve cuidadosamente a uno de los asientos que estaban en las orillas y la recoste. Le dí un último beso en la mejilla y luego me volví hacia los chicos que seguían bailando. Era como si hubieran olvidado lo que había a su alrededor. Solo se respiraba amor en el aire  
-Hasta pronto - musite y sin que se dieran cuenta, abrí la puerta y salí  
Afuera, me quite rapidamente el traje y me coloque mis ropas. Me dirigi hacia la salida, pero una mano me detuvo  
-Ryoga...acaso...  
-Sí Ranko..me voy - me volví  
-Pero...pero porque? Tienes una chica que te ama y amigos...acaso pides algo más?  
-Je, sabes que ese no es mi destino. Ya te lo había comentado  
-Pero...pero como dejas que una filosofía como esa guie tu vida?  
-Aun no lo sé, pero espero que en mi viaje, logre entenderlo...dile adios a todos Ranko  
-Ryoga...yo  
-Je, no intentes detenerme. Mi decisión esta tomada...  
Y sin más, abandone el dojo Tendo, mi vida anterior, todo...para siempre!!!

**RYUU**  
-Akari - agite a la chica mientras Ukyo miraba con expresión de horror la nota. Ella comenzo a despertar  
-Eh? Que paso?  
-Parece que Ryoga te drogo. El...  
-No me digas que...  
-Sí - asentí con tristeza - él se ha ido para siempre  
Akari se levanto rapidamente. Estaba en estado de shock  
-No!! - exclamo - el no pudo...  
-Lo hizo - Ukyo le entrego la nota con el traje de Ryoga - Ranko me avisó y me entrego esto  
Akari comenzo a leer...

QUERIDA AKARI: SE QUE AHORA DEBES ODIARME POR LO QUE ACABO DE HACER,PERO ERA NECESARIO. MIS RAZONES SON AUN DESCONOCIDAS PARA MI, PERO SE QUE MI DESTINO NO ERA COMO EL DE RANMA O RYUU, SINO DIFERENTE. UN AMIGO EN CHINA ME HIZO VER QUE NO TODO PUEDE SALIR COMO UNO QUIERE, SINO AL CONTRARIO, UNO DEBE FORJAR SU PROPIO DESTINO...YO LO ESTOY HACIENDO. AUN NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO DEBE PASAR PARA QUE LO ENCUENTRE, PERO DE ALGO ESTOY SEGURO. NO REGRESARE A NERIMA JAMAS. MI LABOR ALLI HA TERMINADO, ASI COMO LA RAZÓN QUE ME MOVÍA. AHORA ESTOY EN UN VIAJE, EN BUSCA DE MI FUTURO...DE MI DESTINO. SE QUE HAY UN DICHO QUE A VECES LA FELICIDAD ESTA EN DONDE VIVES, PERO YO NO BUSCO LA FELICIDAD, SINO LA MEJOR FORMA DE AYUDAR A ALGUIEN. AYER LO HICE AL QUITARLE LA MALDICIÓN A RANMA, ASI QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DESPERDICIAR MI PODER...  
SE QUE ESTO NO SERA SUFICIENTE EXPLICACIÓN, Y TAMPOCO RUEGO QUE ME ESPERES. TU TAMBIÉN DEBES BUSCAR TU DESTINO MI QUERIDA AKARI...POR TU BIEN, OLVIDATE DE MI...NO VALE LA PENA ESPERAR POR RYOGA, POR RYOGA HIBIKI  
ME DESPIDO Y OJALA ESTES BIEN. NO TE PREOCUPES, YO LO ESTARE...SIEMPRE TE AMARE, MI ADORADA AKARI...  
CON AMOR: RYOGA HIBIKI

-No!!! - Akari salió corriendo. La seguimos también para evitar alguna locura.  
-Ryoga!! no te vayas...yo te amo!! - Akari gritaba mientras corría por las calles de Nerima, pero entonces una lluvia se desato. Ella se detuvo y siguió gritando, pero el ruido de la tormenta ahogo sus ruidos y poco a poco se fue quedando afonica. Ukyo se acercó mientras comenzaba a llorar  
-No es justo, no es justo! - musitaba  
-Lo sé - sonrió Ukyo - nada es justo.. - y la abrazo mientras la lluvia caía sobre su rostro bañado ya en lágrimas  
-Ryoga - murmure - ve con Dios amigo...y cuidate...te extrañaremos!  
Ranma y los demás llegaron y supieron lo de la carta.  
-Ese p-chan vaya que cambió - murmuro Saotome - ojala que se encuentre bien  
-Eso espero también - finalizo Moose

**RYOGA**  
Ví a todos mis amigos desde el aire. Me encontraba flotando encima de la ciudad de Nerima, con mi nueva sombrilla amarilla cubriendome del agua. Observe a todos, especialmente a Akari. Era algo inevitable  
-Gracias chicos...y adios! - murmure y comence a volar...rumbo a un nuevo horizonte...rumbo a un nuevo mañana

FIN

Notas finales. Actualizadas 2007  
Ya hace como 8 años escribí y publique este fic. Sinceramente, a tiempo de ello, veo que el fic es horroroso!! Jeje. Para empezar, las horrendas faltas de ortografía, no solo de los personajes y sus nombres, sino en el idioma español. Así que una disculpa para todos los que tuvieron que sufrir horrores con eso. Ahora que subía esta historia, pense en corregirla, pero sería demasiado. Pese a que no me gustan algunas cosas (como la de Ranko) ahora, es mejor dejarlo tal como esta. Al fin, para que borrar errores (y horrores) que uno con tanto cariño hizo, je.  
Agradezco siempre primero al extinto Gnomo del Pergamino, él hizo posible para subir esta historia cuando apenas iniciaban los sites webs de fics en español hace años, y también a todos los que colaboraron con comentarios y críticas, muchas gracias.  
Nos veremos en otra historia.


End file.
